No Lo Niegues Más
by ClaeIshida
Summary: Odiaba su arrogancia, ese desborde de confianza en todo momento. ¡La odiaba completamente!. Nunca pensé, encontrarme en esta situación con Naruto Uzumaki, nunca siquiera paso por mi mente que le sería infiel a un chico.—Estas provocándome. —Me has descubierto, entonces…—lamió el lóbulo de mi oreja—cuéntame, ¿funciona?—Te odio. Lime&Lemon, Naruhina, Kibahina. Ooc. A/U. Psycho
1. Kurama

**¡Hola!, ¿Qué tal les va?**

 **Espero que no me apedreen por esto pero bueno… ¡Nueva historia!, ya saben que a mí se me ocurren cosas locas, bueno esta es un poquito más normal, creo. Es Clasificación M así que están advertidos.**

 **Con el "Chico de mis sueños", tengo un dilema (para los que lo leen), Pues tengo el capítulo, como en 12 paginas. Y siento que en ellas está lo que quiero expresar; pero también siento que es muy cruel de mi parte, que aparte de no actualizar en mi buen tiempo, dejarles un capítulo tan corto.**

 **#Dilema; me cuentan en los RR los que quieran opinar sobre esto.**

 **Ahora enfocándome en esta historia, pues habrá Lemon y Lime. Y como "A pesar de todo", se me ocurrió de la nada, mientras estudiaba xD. Bueno los capítulos serán cortos y los publicaré cada semana. Serán menos de 10 capítulos, les digo porque he escrito hasta el 5 y ya le estoy buscando el final apropiado (:. No me quiero saturar, pero la vida es así :D**

 **En fin espero les guste, esta nueva idea y nada. Me cuentan en los RR, ya saben que siempre los leo y respondo.**

 **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo me divierto haciendo historias alternativas**

 ****** **Importante**

 **Mis disculpas si hay errores ortográficos.**

 **La pareja principal es NaruHina**

— **Yei— = Diálogos**

 _"_ _ **Yei"**_ **= Dichos de otros en las palabras del narrador**

 **Líneas horizontales son cambios de escena (Ojo aquí también, RECUERDEN: solo las líneas horizontales)**

 _ ****Los recuerdos están en cursiva**_

 **Sin más, a leer (:**

.

.

.

 **No Lo Niegues Más**

 **Capítulo 1**

.

.

.

Cerré mi mano en un puño, aún apoyada en el mármol de aquella ducha, debido a la atención que Naruto le daba a uno de mis pechos con sus dedos. En tanto la otra empujaba de mi cadera para aumentar la fricción entre su miembro y mis paredes. Mordí fuertemente mi labio inferior, conteniendo los gritos de satisfacción que demandaban salir de mí. Tenía que ser más cuidadosa, ya que no quería que ellos nos escucharan.

Sus labios besaban con parsimonia mi espalda dejando chupetones donde quería y la sensación del agua sobre mi piel y sus besos era única. ¡Rayos! Quería gritar, era tan frustrante. Mordí mi mano en un intento de acallarme

―Ah…―solté de pronto―Na…

―Shhh, amo que me llames―Lamió el lóbulo de mi oreja―pero debemos ser cuidadosos.

¡Este hombre!, totalmente contrario a relajarme, incito mi placer al hablar tan seductoramente sobre mis oídos.

—¡No me imp… Ah!—envistió dentro de mi rudamente— yo… yoo ah… ¡quiero más de ti!

—¿Ajá?—coloco una mano en mi boca e introdujo uno de sus dedos, aumentando mi erotismo— No te importa que… se despierten todos en esta casa.

—¡uhmm n... noo! por mí que nos vean todos—Salió de mí interior, para darle la vuelta a mi cuerpo y mirar mis ojos—¡No me importa nada Naruto!

—¿Entonces, no te importa que todos se enteren Hi-na-ta?

Sentí como su miembro volvía deslizarse lentamente dentro de mí.

—¡No!—gemí, apresurando el placer con que mis caderas— ¡Te quiero sólo para mí!

—Calma—detuvo todo movimiento, llenando la ducha de quejas sollozadas—quiero hacerte el amor muy… lentamente.

—¡Es injusto!, eres malo… Naruto

Mis manos resbalaban en su piel, frustrando mis intentos por reiniciar la fricción de su miembro en mí centro. Me detuve en su rostro, notando su ceño fruncido. Detalle que hizo a un lado la seguridad de su voz y sus palabras. A Uzumaki Naruto le costaba más mantener su promesa, le costaba mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

—Soy todo lo que dese… ¡ugh!

Su reacción a mis movimientos casi me hace reír de satisfacción. Si había algo que me enojaba de este Idol, era su necesidad de mostrarse impasible; sus grandes esfuerzos por no demostrar lo afectado que estaba al tener relaciones. ¡Y es que cielos!, estábamos haciendo el amor, me disgusta demasiado que se haga el fuerte ante mí. Muy alejado de querer mostrarme sus deseos, su excitación. Por ellos siempre me disponía a desmentirlo. Me encantaba saber que lo disfrutaba, y estaba segura que él lo sabía, ¡uf! Sí que lo hacía; por eso me llevaba la contraria por eso no paraba de hablarme con esos gruñidos y esa voz tan hilarante, para ocultarlo.

Seguí dando vueltas con ligeros movimientos circulares alrededor de su miembro, mientras no apartaba los ojos de su rostro.

—Dulzura.

Mi sonrisa se amplió totalmente, al distinguir sus ojos cerrados forzadamente.

—No… te contengas… Naruto; quiero más… ¡Más rápido!

—Hmp

" _Dame sus migajas"_

Con un movimiento rápido, logró alzarme en tan pequeño espacio, sin tiempo de protestar lo sentí entrar mucho más profundo y ahogue otro de mis chillidos de placer. Mi visión empezaba a nublarse y supe que no me quedaba mucha resistencia. Pero con todo el orgullo de mi interior me aguante.

" _Preciosa, no podrías dejar de tener orgasmos, si yo fuera él"_

" _Nunca digas nunca, Hinata Hyuga"_

Odiaba su arrogancia, su desborde de confianza, en todo momento. ¡La odiaba completamente!. Nunca pensé, encontrarme en esta situación con Naruto Uzumaki, nunca siquiera paso por mi mente que le sería infiel a un chico.

" _Probemos, Hinata"_

" _Me amas Hinata"_

—No te resistas Hyuga—¡Lo odio tanto!—Estas demasiado apretada por aquí.

Apretó fuertemente mi glúteo, mientras sus embestidas seguían siendo lentas, manteniendo el compás que había prometido y yo me moría del coraje y del ¡placer!. Pero con la misma intensidad una rabia se me desenvolvía dentro de mí. Odiaba que siempre lograra cuanto quería conmigo. Que desde el primer día fuera de ese modo…

—¡Cielos, aún no!— en mis oídos escuche el sonido ronco de su sonrisa— ¡Me falta mucho para que pueda… ah!

—Terca…

" _Me deseas Hinata"_

" _Todo lo que ves, lo tocaste la noche anterior"_

Sus palabras se repetían en mi cabeza… ¡¿Cómo lo logró?!, prácticamente las grabó en mi cerebro, su voz… su maldita voz; me embrujó.

—Yo… ah, ¡no!, ah… Naru… Naru…

Mis esfuerzos se desvanecían y es que como no caer ante él. Por eso detestaba tanto, lo que provocaba en mí. El me moldeaba a su gusto. Con el mi cuerpo siempre terminaba cumpliendo sus deseos.

—Hyuga…

Allí venían, las palabras que nunca olvidaré, las que siempre mencionaba. Con las que me llenaba de irá, cada que las escuchaba salir de sus labios.

—No lo niegues más

" _No lo niegues más, Hinata"_

.

.

.

* * *

La luz tiritaba en la habitación oscura, aún con los ojos cerrados podía percibirlo. Era molesto, lo peor del mundo. Todos en este mundo odiamos que nos despierten, sin excepción a mí por supuesto. Tantee con golpes fuertes la mesita de noche, donde usualmente dejaba en aparato. Recargando sobre ella mis sentires.

—Diga

Solté secamente, con la intención hacer notar mi amargura.

—¡Cuanto más piensas dormir Naruto!

—Habla de una vez Konan

Mis ojos se mantenían cerrados y así planeaba que se quedaran aunque el elevado y cínico tono de mi manager insistiera en lo contrario

—¡Podría ser posible que crecieras de una vez!, ¡Hasta cuando vas a comprender, que estas tratando con personas ocupadas y que no todos, tenemos tu tiempo!

—Uhm… para eso llamaste.

—¡Por Dios!, desde cuando la fama te subió a la cabeza ¡insensato!. Los agentes y yo. Llevamos esperando por ti dos horas, ¡maldita sea!. ¡¿Dónde mierda estas metido?!

—Hmp, en mi cama por supuesto… Donde debería estar.

Anuncie lo obvio, sin caer en cuenta aún del motivo por el que ella me gritará

—¡Son las tres de la tarde Naruto!

Entonces abrí mis ojos, notando que el único motivo por el que mi habitación siguiera oscura; era porque mi ventana seguía tapada por las gruesas cortinas, todavía.

—¡Demonios!

De un salto corrí por ropa, dejando el móvil atrás, pero fue cuestión de segundos tomarlo de nuevo y notar que Konan aún seguía insultándome.

—Es que no puedes cuidar de ti, por ti solo. Sabes cuánto me ha costado convencerlos de que un asunto muy importante se te presento para que esperen por ti!

—¡Y te lo agradezco, eres la mejor!—solté efusivamente saliendo del departamento, sin olvidar mi gorra y mis lentes oscuros— Ya casi estoy allí, en menos de cinco minutos estaré con ellos.

—Eso espero Namikaze…. Eso espero.

Corrí escaleras abajo, recordando exactamente el motivo de tanto trajín. En primera cuenta, reparando en que debía descontarle este día a la empleada que se encargaba de ordenar mi habitación. Ella solía levantarme y al parecer el día de hoy. Uno de los más importantes de mi carrera, se le ocurría faltar.

Por suerte era cuestión de callejones, los que tuve que recorrer para poder cumplir mi palabra ante mi muy eficiente manager.

Frente a mi vi el hotel de puertas de cristal, donde pude ver mi aspecto. No estaba nada mal para haberme despertado de repente.

—¡Aquí estoy!

Llegue ante la enojada peli azul, que golpeaba insistentemente sus zapatos de tacón contra el suelo. Al verme, apartó mis gafas y mi gorra pasando por mi rostro. Lo que supuse que era un paño húmedo e introducir como una rutina, un chicle mentolado en mi boca.

—Eres un desastre Uzumaki Naruto.

—Un desastre con suerte de tenerte

Konan bufó y me arrastró ante la puerta que me daría encuentro con los inversionistas y accionistas de la disquera, que se encargaba del famoso cantante… Kurama.

.

.

.

* * *

—¡Nunca estuve de acuerdo con ese concurso!— estampe mis manos sobre la mesa— ¡Me ofrecen como si fuera una pieza de carne!, ¡¿Cómo podría aceptar aquello con una sonrisa?!

—Naruto… tranquilízate— Konan halo de mí, sentándome de nueva cuenta— Señores, él tiene razón, recuerdo haber estipulado como una condición al aceptar esa inversión; que le premio al ganador fuera cambiado. No pueden simplemente escudarse de que uno de ustedes no hizo su trabajo como debía y someter a mi cliente a esto.

—Sentimos decirlo, pero la información se filtró antes de poder cambiar los planes y eso fue el principal motivo del éxito de la contienda—el viejo Sarutobi tomó un poco de su café—Sería muy mal visto echarnos para atrás.

—En primer lugar, solo me presente aquí porque me dijeron que la fecha de la gira ya fue estipulada. Pero me doy cuenta que no es más que otro de sus trucos para que acepte ese estúpido concurso. Me niego señores y no podrán obligarme a ello.

—Aunque no sepa hablar, tiene razón—Konan se puso de pie— Solo le faltó agregar que una demanda también sería debida en un caso como este. Si el fallo es suyo, ¿por qué Kurama debe pagar por los errores de su disquera?

—Tal vez porque nosotros fuimos lo que logramos que esté en la posición en la que se encuentra ahora

En ningún momento disimule mi bufido, no soportaba a ese tipo…. Danzou, el viejo que no le importaba pasar de quién fuera; después de conseguir dinero.

—Lo sé, no se me olvida. Mi carrera inicio con ustedes; pero eso no significa que deberá seguir para siempre con Konoha.

—¿Piensas abandonar, quién te hizo lo que eres?—escupió prácticamente el avaricioso anciano

—Sí y más, si estoy tratando con personas que me obligan a hacer trabajos que no quiero

—Naruto…

Konan intentó aminorar la discusión.

—El chico tiene razón Danzou —miré al jefe por el que acepte entrar a esta compañía— No podemos obligarle, si no está de acuerdo; no tendremos más remedio que cancelar todo y enfrentar a los fans de frente—soluciono en un suspiro— Después de todo te di mi palabra al contratarte Kurama.

—Gracias Hiruzen—mi manager habló por mí, obligándome a inclinar la cabeza— Bueno, si esto era todo, nosotros….

—Un momento—Danzou tomó nuestra atención de nuevo— Siento infórmate Uzumaki Naruto, que tu firmaste un contrato y que ese contrato para esta ocasión no da la razón a la empresa ahora.

—¡Qué!—mire a Konan que parecía tan sorprendida como Hiruzen

—Deberías conseguir una nueva representante Kurama; ya que esta olvido leer las típicas letras pequeñas.

—¡De qué letras pequeñas hablas Danzou!, yo hice ese contrato y el chico no tiene…

—Me tomé el trabajo de modificarlo a último minuto, por supuesto. Siento haberlo hecho a tus espaldas pero como imagine, era necesario. Los artistas al llegar a la cima siempre se ponen difíciles.

—Eso es fraude señor— intervino la peli azul— exijo que me muestre el contrato original que firmamos Naruto y yo al iniciar su carrera

—Y ese es del que habló señorita.

Extendíó el papel sobre la mesa y como su fuera poco nos brindó una copia a cada uno, donde se resaltaba en letras muy pequeñas que yo debía evitarle escándalos públicos a la disquera.

—Como pueden ver de lo que les habló. Espero entiendan mejor, la posición en la que se encuentran ahora.

Mis puños y mi mandíbula se tensaron y es que si de eso constaba el contrato. Cancelar el maldito concurso implicaba un escándalo y legalmente estaría incumpliendo las reglas.

—Maldita sea

Solté saliendo del ese lugar

.

.

.

* * *

Apagué el horno al oler el muy característico queso derretido, que me avisaba que la lasaña ya estaba en su punto.

—¡Shion deja de saltar y ven a comer!

Mi voz hizo eco en la gran casa y no exagero esta casa era demasiado espacio del que estoy acostumbrada. Shion es una niña con la que vivo y es toda una montaña de hormonas. Suspire, nunca fui muy buena con los niños y bueno nunca trate con adolescentes, siendo hija única no se me presento esa oportunidad. Mi vida constó de siempre estar rodeada de adultos y de personas de mi edad por lo que comprenderán que esto era algo totalmente nuevo.

Una de las tantas cosas nuevas… para mí.

—¡!Hinata!—la chica chillo corriendo por las escaleras que daban a la cocina— ¡Ganééé!, ¡No lo puedo creer!; ¡Gané!.

Con mis manos en mis oídos, miré a la chica con una sonrisa incómoda.

—Vaya, ganarse la lotería siempre es una gran noticia.

Quise adivinar el motivo de sus gritos y es que para mí, un montón de dinero era uno de los motivos más comunes que justifican tanto alboroto.

—¡No!—volví a llevar mis manos a mis oídos—¡Me gane algo mucho mejor que la lotería, me gane algo demasiado a alucinante; no lo puedo creer. Quiero llorar, voy a morir de tanta felicidad Hinata. Y lo mejor es que lo gane por mí misma; mis amigas se van a morir de la envidia, cuando se enteren!— me tomó de los hombros y comenzó a dar vueltas conmigo— ¡Ah Hinata! Soy tan feliz.

—Vaya— la intriga me inundó—¡Para un momento!. ¿Qué fue lo que te ganaste?

—¡No me lo vas a creer!

—¡Pues dime!

—¡El vocalista de Kurama!, Uzumaki Naruto. ¡Vivirá con nosotros por tres meses, desde mañana! ¡Y obviamente se enamorará de mí y nos casaremos!

—Espera Shion.

—Wau debo prepárame para decírselo a mis padres y así de paso entienden que los niños deben irse del nido.

—¡Stop niña!—puse mis manos en su cabeza— ¿Quién es Kurama?

—¡Ash! Hinata. Bueno pobrecilla te entiendo. En tu país seguramente aún no están tan avanzados en las redes sociales—rodé mis ojos— para hacer conocer al artista del momento. ¡El más guapo y la mejor voz, de todo el mundo!

Puf, ¡¿quién para a los japoneses y sus Idols?!

—Ya… si tú lo dices.

—Buenas, ¿hay alguien en casa?

—Hola, amor… aquí estamos Shion y yo—mi novio, Kiba. Llego a nuestro encuentro— ¿Qué tal tu semana?

—Mi semana… pesada—sentí sus manos rodeando mi cintura— Aparte de que me hiciste mucha falta.

—Hola Kiba, que bueno verte por aquí de nuevo— el Inuzuka beso mi nuca, notando la ironía en la voz de Shion— ¡Tan empalagoso como siempre! ¡Ash!, deja por lo menos que me sirva el almuerzo.

—Me da gusto que estés bien Shion

Estos dos tenían una relación complicada. Bueno Shion en sí, era una persona muy difícil de tratar y ahora que con Kiba las cosas no empezaron tan bien. Y bueno con mi definición de "no tan bien", me refiero a que Shion acuso a mi novio de ladrón, la primera vez que vino a visitarme.

El detalle esta en que la chica es muy dramática y en uno de sus ataques, llamo a la policía y la situación ya no fue tan chévere.

—Lo mismo digo—reí al verlos y es que parecía un guerra eterna— Miento… en verdad no y entre menos vengas los próximos tres meses mejor… tendré un invitado muy exclusivo y no siento que sea agradable a la vista, que estés por aquí a todo rato.

—¡¿Ah sí?! , ¿Tan especial es?

—Uff, no tienes ni idea

—No… no la tengo. Tu estas como a otra orbita de la que comúnmente estamos los humanos.

—Bueno chicos, tómenlo con calma— intervine prediciendo en que terminaría aquello— Porque no mejor comemos todos en paz.

—Sabes... no escucho comentarios de nulos.

—Uhh, que exclusiva

—Ya vale amor, Shion. Compórtense.

—Hinata, yo me comporto es tu novio, el que siempre anda buscándome pleito.

—Bueno, ya está—palmee la espalda de la chica alejándome de Kiba—Haré que se controle un poco, contigo

Guiñándole un ojo a mi chico, le hice una promesa a Shion. Que francamente esperaba algún día cumplir.

.

.

.

* * *

—¿Y como están seguros de que no me sucederá nada, en casa de una fan?— exageré con mis brazos— ¡Es una locura!, ¿podré recibir visitas al menos?

—Naru, tampoco te vas a una cárcel de máxima seguridad.

—Es eso precisamente lo que me preocupa…—rasque mi cabeza— ¿Quién va a cuidar de mí en el tiempo que este lejos?, y no es que tema de que me secuestren o algo así. Más bien siento que es demasiado peligroso, para los propietarios como para mí.

—Como nos explicaron antes… Kurama. Ellos harán público los resultados del concurso y a la ganadora. Después de que ya se hayan cumplido los tres meses. Cosa que se pueda entrevistar a la chica, confirmando que su premio fue bien ganado.

—Bueno parece sensato; pero sigo creyendo que si se les filtró, en primer lugar la información por la que ahora estoy metido en un lio como no lo hará el hecho de que estaré por 3 meses en el hogar de esa niñita.

—De todas formas, no se te dejara solo. La casa estará vigilada todo el tiempo que estés allí y aún cumplirás los pocos compromisos; que se te tienen agendados para esos días.

—¡De qué lado estas Konan!, porque siento que del mío no es.

—Estoy del tuyo—suspiro cansada—Pero ya que caímos en esto por la jugarreta de Danzou. No puedo más que hacer que defenderte; con todo mi esfuerzo y para eso debo hacerte cumplir con tu contrato. Y te Juro Naruto que en lo que me sea posible; te libraré de esa disquera.

—Y como harás eso; según mis cálculos aún nos quedan unos dos años, aceptando sus caprichos.

—Encontrare una manera, te lo aseguro—algo en su mirada provoco mi confianza—Por ahora, prepárate para la última vez que ellos te obliguen a hacer algo Uzumaki.

Bufé cerrando la nevera del camerino.

—Por cierto; no logro contactar a Ino desde ayer. De hecho gracias a que no vino a trabajar esta mañana, no me levante a tiempo para la dichosa junta.

—Jum, deberías preguntarle a tu baterista por ella.

—Cabrón, nunca creí que se atreviera a liarse con mi empleada doméstica.

—Bueno, de Shikamaru hay que esperarse de todo.

—Y yo que creía que del único del que uno debe preocuparse es de Sasuke.

—Ese es otro—miró hacia otra parte—Ya intento sus patéticas tácticas conmigo la noche anterior.

—¡¿Qué!?, ese _teme_. No me vayas a culpar a mí, yo le deje muy claro tu matrimonio con Yahiko—volteó sin creerme— ¡si se lo dije!, pero el sufre de un retraso supongo.

—Mejor preocúpate de hacer tus maletas. Idiota

—¡En serio le dije!

Aunque yo insistiera en convencerla ella no me creería y no la culpaba. Konan ya había convivido con nosotros desde antes de lograr la fama. Ella nos conocía muy bien a cada uno y si algo aprendió con Kurama, es que yo no me involucraba en los ligues de mis amigos. Ya me lo hizo saber antes y a mí no era como si me incomodara, la verdad.

.

.

.

* * *

Saben algo, yo no creía las palabras de Shion, nunca las creería… a veces, hasta pensaba que ella se imagina un mundo paralelo, para luego creérselo. Entonces al verla discutir con sus padres por el supuesto hospedaje de esa "súper estrella". Me convencí de las palabras que me dijo antes. Mucho más al ver al agente del Idol en casa, poniendo con puntos y señales todas las reglas que se debían cumplir durante el tan esperado hospedaje.

—¡Por favor, papá!, No puedes negarme esto, sabes lo mucho que me encanta Kurama.

¿Lo sabe?

—¡Otra razón más para negarme a dejar a mi hija SOLA con un grupo de muchachitos adolescentes y con las hormonas alborotadas y además por TANTO TIEMPO!, de verdad que a ustedes como se les ocurre hacer semejantes "premios", ¿Qué no la ve?; ¡Shion tiene trece años, por el amor de Dios!

—Por esas mismas razones, al participar se solicitó una firma del consentimiento de los padres, en los documentos; señor.

Aunque en el rostro de esa joven manager, no se percibía una pequeña muestra de fastidio. Yo me atrevía hasta jurar que no toleraría un solo grito más en esa sala. Y es que, se pasan y yo la entiendo demasiado bien; la pobre hasta quedo involucrada en la disputa familiar por hacer su trabajo.

—¡Y yo la entregue!—chilló ofendida la niña— ¡Tú mismo la firmaste papá!

—¡Cómo iba a imaginarme que ganarás!, es más, pensé que era otra de tus tantas fantasías locas, de jovencita hormonal.

Una gota resbalo por mi cabeza, ya ven lo que les digo de Shion. Ni sus padres saben si tomarla en serio, en algún sentido.

—Si hay muchos inconvenientes familiares, es posible cederle el premio a otra par…

—¡Ni lo piense!, ¡mamá, por favor dile algo!

—Cariño deja que la niña, reclame su premio.

—Querida no puedo permitirlo, sabes que viajamos mucho y sería una locura dejar a Shion sola con un grupo de muchachos drogadictos.

—Con su permiso señor—la imperturbable representante alzo la voz— En primer lugar, el único que estará hospedándose en su hogar será el vocalista principal, Uzumaki Naruto. Creo haberlo mencionado ya, y en segundo lugar no puedo permitirle que suelte esas acusaciones sobre mis chicos.

—He dicho que…

—Cariño la niña no está sola…—la señora de Takaishi intervino en la conversación y algo en su tono, no me gustó nada— no olvides que Hinata está con ella, por lo menos hasta que termine el año. Siento que ella puede arreglárselas con Shion y esa estrellita por tres meses

Bueno… primero, sé que espiar conversaciones ajenas no está bien pero _¡fuck my life!,_ sabía que algo de todo este asunto no pintaría bien para mí. Empezando porque toman decisiones por mí y sé que estoy en su casa gracias al programa de intercambios, pero de allí a tratarme con su niñera/empleada; ¡claro que no!

—Hinata debe asistir a la universidad y estudiar, además no creo que sea correcto; sumarle más trabajos…

¡Ja!, por fin, algo de coherencia.

—Cuidar de la niña no es un trabajo.

¡Claro!, como ella ni siquiera convive con su hija. ¡No tiene ni idea!

—Nina, Hinata no debe descuidar sus estudios.

—Y no lo hará, ella solo verá que lo chicos estén bien y no estén solos. Se ve que es una chica capaz, si hasta se las ha arreglado para que ese romancito que tiene, no le afecte a sus calificaciones.

¡¿Y quién se cree que es para saber eso?!

—¡Si papi!, Hinata puede con todo, ella es así como la mujer maravilla, ni te imaginas.

Ay no, ay no. Es que me van a escuchar... no pueden pretender manejar mi vida, después de todo si estoy en su hogar es porque ellos mismos se inscribieron en esa organización de ayuda estudiantil.

.—Bueno, hablaré con ella sobre esto. Por lo pronto, creo que está decidido que el tal Kurama es bienvenido en mi casa, señora…

—Llámeme Konan, y pues ya visto esto. Aclaremos una vez más los puntos.

.

.

.

* * *

Tomé quinientas bocanadas de aire aproximadamente y es que este tipo de asuntos; se tratan con inteligencia. Más que coraje y fuerza bruta. No faltaba mucho para que la cabeza de la familia Takaishi, Makoto Takaishi; hiciera presencia en la cocina para "sugerirme" cuidar a su hija, etc.

Ya más relaja y sin afán de nada se me senté en el comedor y atendí los libros que previamente dejé de lado, al escuchar los gritos del salón principal del hogar.

—Siento, interrumpirte Hinata. Pero tengo un favor muy inmenso que pedirte.

Voltee con las intenciones súper claras a rechazar su petición cuando al ver la cara del hombre, me hizo reevaluar la situación.

—Veras, ya sabes como es mi hija de impulsiva y algo… peculiar—expreso un mueca al encontrar la palabra perfecta para describir a la niña con mucho tacto— Ganó un concurso donde su cantante favorito; podría convivir con ella por 3 meses y con convivir, estipula que deberá quedarse en nuestra casa y tenemos que mantener sus caprichos prácticamente.

Alcé una ceja al verlo discutir consigo mismo y es que el señor Makoto era muy distinto a su esposa, era un hombre muy humilde e ingenuo, a decir verdad. Siempre terminaba complaciendo los caprichos de su familia como… no podía ser la excepción este. Al fin y al cabo era un gran hombre y hasta me agradaba. Consta que dije gran hombre... porque como padre, daba mucho que desear.

—Bueno parte de eso, sabes que Nina y yo no pasábamos nada de tiempo en casa y dejar a Shion sola con un hombre. No es lo más sensato.

—Aja—parpadee rápidamente, al ver que esperaba que dedujera el final de su frase— Entonces usted me propone que la cuide durante esos tres meses. ¿No?

—Sí, exacto. Pero no creas que será sin paga, claro que te pagaremos por tus servicios. No faltaba más, por eso espero con todo el favor de mi alma que no te niegues; porque la niña está muy ilusionada con todo esto y me sentiría el peor de los padres porque aparte de no compartir mucho con ella. Le negaría que uno de sus extraños sueños se cumpliera.

Las palabras salieron de su boca con tal velocidad, que se me hizo imposible, seguir manteniendo mis intenciones. Suspire; y pues intentaba ser un buen padre… no le dedica nada de tiempo a su hija, pero intenta hacerla feliz; al fin y al cabo. Lo más triste era que no necesitaba escuchar, lo que ya era consciente y no hacía nada para repararlo.

—Yoo

—Por favor, Hinata. Sería de mucha ayuda.

—Bueno yo…

—No sabes, cuanta tranquilidad me daría que no te negaras

Achique la vista. ¡Igual, no parecía que pensara permitir que me negara!

—Uhm… señor está bien

—La paga será buena, no lo dudes.

—sí, lo entiendo y acepto.

—¿Si?

—Si…

—¿Segura?

—No me tiente.

Con una sonora risa y un formidable apretón de manos, Makoto Takaishi cerró el trato. Ni por un momento, imagine que esa decisión haría que mi vida diera un giro de ciento ochenta grados y todo terminara de cabeza. Pues aunque yo juzgara a Nina de Takaishi, sobre su poco conocimiento ante su propia vida, en realidad la que no tenía ni idea era otra.

.

.

.

 **¡Termino!**

 **Bueno aquí tienen el capítulo 1.**

 **Sí, en esta historia, verán a una Hinata infiel #OhGod**

 **Cuéntenme que les parece. ¿Si lo amaron, lo odiaron, merece conti o qué onda?**

 **¡Cuéntenme en los RR!**

 **¡Nos vemos la otra semana!**

 **RR = Yei (:**


	2. La llegada del Idol

**¡Hola!, ¡Aquí estoy de nuevo!.**

 **¿Qué tal su semana?**

 **Sé que no ha pasado exactamente la semana, pero bueno… El lunes tengo parcial, así que dudo que pueda subir el capítulo ese día. Y pues, les cuento... Estoy en finales así que estos días serán pesados y no podré subir capítulos.**

 **Sobre todas las cosas, les agradezco leer mi historia y dejarme su opinión al respecto, me hace mucha ilusión que les guste. Gracias a: Yuka, Dardri, Hinata Uchiha 21, eliuska20, Zianya, Momo, guest y Gaby Hyuga. Un beso y un abrazo muy grande chicos, les debo el capítulo del chico de mis sueños. Pero esperaré a despejarme de labores para subirlo.**

 **Un beso a los que le dieron Fav y Follow a la historia. Sólo con la condición de que me dejen su opinión sobre el fic en este capítulo ;)!. Si no, olviden el beso xD. Nah!, no es cierto. Muchas gracias igual (:!**

 **Y nada, gracias por leer de nuevo :D**

 **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo me divierto haciendo historias alternativas**

 ****** **Importante**

 **Esta historia contendrá Lemon &Lime, están advertidos**

 **Mis disculpas si hay errores ortográficos.**

 **La pareja principal es NaruHina**

— **Yei— = Diálogos**

 _"_ _ **Yei"**_ **= Dichos de otros en las palabras del narrador**

 **Líneas horizontales son cambios de escena (Ojo aquí también, RECUERDEN: solo las líneas horizontales)**

 _ ****Los recuerdos están en cursiva**_

 **Sin más, a leer (:**

.

.

.

 **No Lo Niegues Más**

 **Capítulo 2**

.

.

.

—¡Hinata, apresúrate!

Sus gritos no habían menguado en ningún instante de la mañana. Para mi suerte Shion, no sé cómo; había despertado mucho, mucho, demasiado, más temprano de lo común. La razón… era evidente para toda la servidumbre. La chica no paró de recordarlo el día anterior, mientras daba órdenes por toda la casa, preparándola por el tan esperado "Kurama". ¿Qué les puedo decir?, el matrimonio Takaishi alzó vuelo, pocas horas después de la noticia. Dejándonos, como era costumbre, solas a mí y a la niña en la casa.

—¡Voy!, ¿podrías tomarte un segundo para respirar?

Matsuri, me miró con una sonrisa y elevo una de sus palmas sin dejar de hacer sus labores. Y es que por suerte, en el día no estaba completamente sola junto a Shion. Los Takaishi, se encargaron de contratar un servicio de limpieza apropiado para su "abandonado" hogar. Y a lo que me refiero cuando digo apropiado, es que solo brindan sus servicios en las horas del día y luego se retiran por la tarde. De esa forma no se corre el temible riesgo, de mantener otra persona en su casa.

Le devolví el gesto amable a la joven madre, casi a galope por los chillidos de la jovencita; que desde hace unos días, tenía a mi cargo. No sin antes guiñarle el ojo al pequeñín que se escondía entre sus piernas.

Pues Matsuri tenía un hijo muy tímido. Kankuro la acompañaba en todo momento y es lo normal con los pocos tres años de vida del infante. Según lo poco que se de la _maid_ , es que está casada con un proletario y ella vio una oportunidad apuntándose en la agencia _Mermaid,_ para apoyar a su esposo en la humilde morada. Era una mujer, que como decimos en mi familia "echada para adelante" y eso precisamente, era por lo que se ganaba mi respeto.

—¡¿Qué pasa Shion?! ni te pregunto por qué tanto grito. Si ya me sobran las razones de tus…

—Ayúdame con estos waffles, no sé por qué se pegaron a este cachivache. ¡No puedo brindarle esta porquería a Naruto!

—Deja de ver esas novelas viejas, hasta tan tarde. Que no más te hacen aprender palabras raras—bufe— Y pues imagino que si se pegaron al "cachivache", fue porque no lo engrasaste.

—¿Engrasar?

—Ponerle el aceite en spray, Shion —busque en la alacena— ¡Este!, a ver déjame hacerlo.

—¡Ash, como voy a saber yo eso!

—Sí, no te culpo. Nunca has tocado la cocina en tu vida; ¿Tanto quieres impresionar a ese tal Kurama?, siento que ya es demasiado, hasta para ti pequeña.

—¡Uff!, ¿qué se quema?

—Nada que te importe Inuzuka.

—Tan educada como siempre la gorilita.

—Buenos días amor, sucede que Shion preparaba unos waffles y olvidó el aceite.

—¡¿Shion, cocinando?! De hecho que se quemaran no me sorprende, pero por qué querría cocinar algo la gorila.

—¡No soy ninguna gorila! y mejor vete antes de que llegue mi invitado, no vaya a ser que tu vagabundez le espante.

—Ah, hoy es que llega la estrellita.

Kiba rodeo mi cintura, dándome un beso en la mejilla y susurrando un "Buenos días mi vida"

—¡Más respeto para Kurama!, no lo llames en diminutivo y dejen sus arrumacos para otro día que si los llega a ver seguro creerá que esto es un hotel de mala muerte. Y conste que no lo digo por ti Hinata.

—¡No seas tan envidiosa gorilita!

—¡No envidio nada!, me incomoda que es diferente.

—¡Listo!

Serví en un palto los waffles rescatados; dándoles a entender. Lo aferrada que estuve en la labor, que no presté atención a sus pleitos.

—¡Oh por Dios!, no sé. En serio eres la mujer maravilla escondida en un estudiante pobre, Hina.

Rodé de ojos por su "cumplido". Ciertamente tenía razón en sus palabras, la única diferencia aparte de que yo si me quedaba en esa casa por la noches con la servidumbre. Era que en mi caso lo hacía porque era una estudiante becada de intercambio en Tokio, Japón. Kiba y yo, compartíamos esa situación.

—No es nada.

Ambos venimos de un pequeño país del caribe, donde la cultura es la más hermosa; pero las oportunidades de educación que nos brindan no son tan buenas como "la ciudad del sol naciente". Dada la oportunidad que nos brinda ser una región de los estados Unidos de América, nos inscribimos en el programa de intercambio; el cual nos proporcionaba una beca para estudiar nuestras respectivas carreras en el país que escogiéramos. En nuestro caso Japón.

¡Por qué Japón?, bueno creo que eso realmente es culpa del anime y el manga. Pero también siendo el hecho de que nuestra carrera de Ingeniería en sistemas, con la rama en robótica por mi parte y en tecnologías industriales por parte de Kiba, abren una variedad de oportunidades en este país. ¡Es Japón!, es uno de los países Boom en el desarrollo de softwares.

El sonido del timbre me hizo, regresar de mis pensares.

—¡Oh por Dios!, ¡llego!, ¡llego!—la puberta, dio una cantidad considerable de saltos por toda la cocina— ¡ya está aquí! ¡¿Qué hago?!

—Calmarte en primer lugar—solté tajante, caminando hacia la puerta principal— Voy a abrir.

—¡Espérame!—la chica inhalo y exhalo en tiempo récor— Voy a recibirlo también.

—¿segura que estas bien gorila?

—¡No me llames así, frente a él!

—Pues yo no lo veo mal, es más bien un apodo de cariño.

—¡No me llames así y punto!

De reojo vi a Kiba elevar los hombros. La situación entre ambos chicos era graciosa, pues por qué, no sé cuándo sería el día en que se trataran con normalidad y sin pelear.

El timbre sonando incontrolablemente, nos obligó a apresurar el paso.

—¡Ya va, que no es un juguete tampoco!

Abrí la puerta, encontrándome tras ella lo que me esperaba. Un chico rubio, bastante alto. Con un abrigo inmenso, gorra y lentes oscuros estaba parado frente a nosotros. A su lado se alojaban grandes maletas de viaje y a su espalda, sobresalía una guitarra.

—Buenos días, bienvenido—dije sin detallarlo mucho—¿Eres ku…

—Kurama, sí. Déjenme pasar por favor. Creo que me persiguen.

Nos hizo a un lado, arrastrando todas sus pertenencias y cerrando muy asustado la puerta a sus espaldas. Entonces fue cuando pude notar lo agitado que se encontraba y el sudor que descendía de su frente. En mi mente solo sobresalió la idea, de que parte de la apariencia de este "Idol", en el ambiente algo más, no andaba bien. Mire hacia atrás, contemplando a una helada Shion Takaishi y entonces supe que aquello era.

Reír sería muy cruel para la pequeña puberta, ya que alguna vez recordé las comunes parálisis de la edad. Más Kiba no fue tan comprensivo. Mi novio bufo a lo alto y soltó una gran carcajada.

—Ya veo que estas muy bien, eh gor…

—¡Silencio!—el rubor llego hasta sus orejas—¡Es un placer conocerte, Kurama!, ¿te puedo decir Naruto?, ¿Naru?. Yo soy Shion Takaishi, la dueña de esta casa y la que ganó el concurso. No sabes lo excitada que me pone que estés en mi casa.

¿Excitada?, golpee mi frente con mi mano. Esa niña aún no tenía ni idea de los múltiples significados de esa palabra. ¿O sí?, alcé una ceja. Tratándose de Shion, nunca se sabe.

—Ah… Mucho gusto, Shion y felicidades. Habitaré este lugar por 3 meses.

¡No pudo ser más cortante!

—¡El gusto es mío Naru!—¿Cuándo le permitió llamarle…? ¡Bah!, no sé ni porque me extraño es Shion—Mira Naru, ella es Hinata Hyuga. Ella vive aquí con nosotros y él es su novio, Kiba Inuzuka. Pero ni lo notes, ni loca permitiría que el vivi…

—¿Mi habitación?

Kiba y yo compartimos una mirada de preocupación, ¡¿Qué rayos se creía este engreído?! ¡Qué sepa que en los Estados unidos, aún ni se conoce su nombre!

—Oh sí que tonta, lo siento Naru. La habitación que arreglé para que fuera para ti, está junto a la mía—Shion sonrió sin disimular sus intenciones— Ya sabes, para estar cerca por si necesitas algo.

—Señor ku… ku…

chasqueaba los dedos...

—¡Kurama!, Discúlpala Naru. Ella no tiene ni idea de música.

—¿No sabes quién soy?

El Idol me miró intimidante y pues su prepotencia, me exacerbaba internamente. Kurama, si recordaba su "seudónimo", Shion no paraba de mencionarlo a cada momento. Y sí, esa mirada me la dedicaba porque intuía que mentía y no se equivocaba. Más yo no le iba a darle el gusto de la razón. Primero porque era un patán de lo peor y segundo porque Shion se encontraba demasiado animada con esto, pero él la estaba tratando como cualquier cosa. ¡Y eso no se le hace a una persona que te brinda su hogar como tuyo! ¡¿Qué le pasa?!

—No, perdóname—dije con obvia falsedad—nunca había escuchado de usted antes. Bueno hasta que Shion, nos dio la noticia. Pero no se ensañe, ¿menciono que lo perseguían? ¿Seguro que…

—Si, estoy bien.

—Oh me alegra saberlo, pero mi pregunta era… si ¿está usted seguro, que no nos traerá problemas a la casa?

Levanto una de sus cejas a mi pregunta. Se quitó sus lentes de sol y me miro justo a los ojos con una sonrisa torcida. Y saben que paso por mi cabeza: ¡Este chico tenía la muy errada impresión de que todas las mujeres morían de amor por él! ¡Ja!, ¡Vaya iluso!

—¿Entonces… no me responde?

—Por qué no me tuteas Hi-na-ta.

Sólo lo escucho una vez y se lo aprendió, achique mis ojos. Su mano se acercó a mi barbilla y Kiba halo de mi brazo para que no me alcanzara su tacto.

—Porque no te conoce y es común tener esa costumbre con los desconocidos.

—¡Hmp!, vaya que esto es nuevo. No Shion—la aludida abrió los ojos, seguro de emoción—Estos extranjeros, que creen que Japón es la misma que hace unos diez años. Sólo para que sepan, Gaijins—rio junto a la Takaishi— No hemos, como le dirían ustedes… "americanizado" los últimos años.

—Vaya, no lo sabíamos, ¿verdad amor?—mire a Kiba— pero gracias, de igual forma. De donde vengo, nos referimos de esa forma ante los extraños o bueno… se puede decir que del mismo modo tú también eres un Gaijin para nosotros. En fin, para Japón fue suficiente de guerra con la bomba atómica, ¿no?. Sea como fueran las cosas, estaremos viviendo juntos por los próximos tres meses. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

Luego de mis palabras di la sonrisa más falsa

—Amor, sígueme. Te haré el desayuno—tomé la mano de Kiba y salimos de allí— ¡No lo soporto!

—Lo sé, casi te sales de control allá atrás.

—Es que ¿Quién se cree?, y la muy Shion. Yo defendiéndola y ella se pone de su parte.

—Ay mi vida, esta alucinando con el cantante ese, de hecho. ¿Has escuchado alguna de sus canciones?. Esta mañana escuche una que es muy pegajosa.

—¡Ja!, ahora después de conocerlo. ¡Ni loca!, ya me imagino las letras… completamente vacías como el dueño. ¡Puf!

—Ya mi amor… no te enojes más— beso mi cuello— No lo vale, mejor nosotros por qué no aprovechamos que Shion está distraída con él y nos ponemos al día. ¿Eh?

—¿Al día?—sonreí coqueta—Uhm… suena bien.

—Si verdad—dándome la vuelta atrapó mis labios con los suyos —y se siente…. muy bien también.

Sonreí acallándolo de nueva cuenta con mi boca e introduciendo mi lengua en su cavidad. Acariciando su mandíbula. Empuje de él hasta le refrigerador.

—Dios, amor… sí que no hacíamos falta.

—Júralo que sí.

Con sus manos en mis glúteos me apego a su cuerpo y yo lleve las mías a su cabellos, mientras la succión de nuestros labios no se detenía. Sentí como mordió mi labio inferior y un suspiro se coló entre nuestro beso.

Lo sentí tensarse después de mi gemido y del mismo modo con fuerza empujo de mí hasta la mesa de esa cocina. Sus manos fuertemente alzaron de mi cuerpo y lo posicionaron rodeando el suyo.

—Kiba… Kiba... Espera—mordí de él—un momento… aquí no, nos pueden ver y…

—¡Que importa!, dijiste que me harías el desayuno ¿no?. Pues a mí, lo que me interesa comerme es…

—¡Kiba!

—Tu boca, mi amor. Tu boca.

Sonreí y volví a adueñarme de sus labios.

—Uhm… crees que lo voy a olvidar con besos.

—¿Olvidar, qué?

—Que me deseas y que eres una golosa, Hinata.

Mis carcajadas inundaron el espacio. Definitivamente Kiba, era el único para mí.

.

.

.

* * *

—Aquí es Naru. Por favor omite lo comentarios de Hinata y de Kiba. Ellos no saben nada de música. Si de donde vienen solo escuchan música caribeña y no sé qué más.

—Hmp. No me preocupan. Si me disculpas, voy a desempacar.

—¡Puedo ayudarte!

—No, no es necesario.

—Por favor, Naru. ¡Quiero conocerte más!—tomó mi brazo— Esto es como un sueño para mí, tenerte aquí cerca, poder tocarte. ¡Dios, no sabes lo afortunada que me siento!

—Ah, no se ve nada bien que una niña entre a la habitación de un chico. Asique lo mejor será…—me aparté de a poco de su agarré—No me lo tomes a mal pero por tú… rostro. Veo que tienes unos trece o doce años.

—¡Es por mi cuerpo verdad!—se ensaño— ¡Pues ya casi tengo catorce y también me ha venido mi primera menstruación hace mucho!, ¡soy una mujer!

Mi cara no pudo desencajarse más. ¡Que mierda!, desde que puse un pie fuera de la cama, supe que me encontraría con una fan, probablemente difícil. Pero fue un poco sorpresivo y aliviador a la vez, ver a Shion. Porque con esa tal Hinata, la situación podía ser distinta pero con una niña. Creía que no corría peligro.

—¡Y puedo comprobártelo, Naru!

Y al parecer era todo lo contrario, cómo me había equivocado; al pensar aquello. Esta chica está a la flor de la pubertad. Quise golpear las paredes por ese estúpido contrato que firme, por Danzou, por toda la mierda en la que me metí con esa disquera, ¡Maldición!.

—No…

—¡Por qué!

—No vas a probarme nada, porque yo no lo quiero saber, ¿Vale?—la miré con toda mi bronca— para ti podrá ser un sueño. Pero para mí chiquilla, para mí es una verdadera mierda.

Sin darle la oportunidad de mostrar sus lágrimas descender de ambos ojos, entré a la habitación que sería mía, en los últimos meses.

Ya dentro tomé el móvil, marcando un número muy conocido para mí.

—¡Con un demonio Konan!, alguien me estuvo siguiendo… Contesta el maldito móvil de una buena vez.

.

.

.

* * *

—Vamos a tu habitación amor. Te necesito… lo necesitamos.

Repartiendo besos en el inicio de mis senos, sentí las succiones que probablemente dejarían huella.

—No, espera… No podemos—halé sus cabellos— No aquí, Kiba.

—¿No quieres?

—Yo estoy….

Su mano descendió, hasta el botón de mis vaqueros. Casi con brusquedad abrió el pantalón y tanteo con sus dedos mis bragas.

—Kiba yo…

Sus ojos miraban los míos, con un sentimiento que no pude descifrar.

—¿Por qué te niegas a mí, si tu cuerpo también lo desea Hinata?

—Es sólo que…

—Te necesito, estoy que no lo aguanto más.

Una de su mano subía sobre mi ombligo y la otra, la que me tanteo segundos antes. Busco mi piel desnuda. No era la primera vez que nos encontrábamos en esta situación, no era la primera vez que me excitaba estando con Kiba. Mas a pesar de eso nosotros aún…

—¡Hinata!

Con los ojos muy abiertos, aparte a mi novio para acomodar mis prendas, tomando una gran distancia, de donde ahora el buscaba refugio, para ocultar lo que hace unos momentos me expresaba.

A la cocina, llego Shion con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, al instante un instinto de protección me arrastró.

—¿Qué ha pasado, nena?, ¿por qué lloras?

—Hice enojar a Naruto, Hinata. ¡Me odia!

—¿Qué?

.

.

.

* * *

—Konan.

—Jefe Sarutobi— incliné la cabeza— lo escucho.

—Te quiero pedir una disculpa, a ti y a Naruto. Yo nunca espere algo como esto de parte de Danzou.

—De ese señor, se espera cualquier cosa, jefe. No digo que lo culpo, por lo que está haciendo Kurama en este momento, pero si me culpo a mí por no haber cuidado a uno de mis chicos como debía.

—Le tienes mucho cariño.

—Lo vi crecer, tanto como artista, como físicamente. Es como un hermanito fastidiosos para mí ahora.

—Iré a verlo, cuando tenga la oportunidad y de igual forma te diré a ti, lo que le diré a él. Tienen mi apoyo.

Al encender mi móvil, las notificaciones y las llamadas perdidas, atrajeron toda mi atención.

—Muchas gracias, jefe— vi los mensajes para que una gran sorpresa se asomara en mi rostro— Y le tomaré la palabra. Alguien está siguiendo a Naruto.

—Qué dices, eso no es posible. Enviamos a la mejor seguridad a su encuentro.

—No sé qué sucede, exactamente pero creo que lo más apropiado es hacer acto de presencia en esa casa y dejar las órdenes claras, a los guardias.

—No se diga más entonces. Te acompaño.

.

.

.

* * *

—¡Podrá ser un icono del pop o todo lo que quiera, pero a ti no te falta el respeto. En tu propia casa!

Subí, trotando, llegando a la segunda plata de la mansión Takaishi y entre los pasillos llegue donde se alojaba en dueño de mi coraje

—¡Hina no!, no quiero que me odie más.

—Y a ti no te va a odiar. A mi pues, me vale un plátano, si no le agrado. ¡De que me escucha, me escucha!

—Mi vida, tienes que relajarte.

Kiba también nos seguía desde atrás.

—¡Naruto Uzumaki o Kurama o como te hagas llamar!—toqué la puerta con fuerza— No sé, qué te has creído para hablarle a Shion de esa forma. Pero si en tu casa nadie te enseñó modales, nosotros no tenemos por qué pagar por los platos rotos de tus padres.

El azotó de la puerta no se hizo esperar.

—Hinata, no…

Shion haló uno de mis brazos, intentando contenerme. Pero se detuvo al ver a la estrellita con la mirada fija en mí, llena de irritación.

—¿Y qué sabes tú de mi familia?

—Pues por desgracia, lo que tu reflejas de ellos. Quien sabe y no tiene idea de su hijo, se volvió un caprichoso, abusador de menores.

—¿Abusador, yo?

—¡Sí, porque insultar a una menor, se le llama abuso!; ¡entérate!

—Ya vale, me entero —nos miramos en todo el momento—En realidad, la que no se entera de nada, eres tú. ¿Sabes?; ¡Yo soy el abusador, cuando tú "niñita" era la que me insinuó que quería meterse en mi cama, para demostrarme que ya no era precisamente una niña. Y soy yo, el abusador!.

Mi rostro no pudo estar más desencajado y es que tenía razón. Conociendo lo trastornadita que se encontraba Shion, vine a meter las manos al fuego por ella.

—¡De igual forma, debiste ser más respetuoso!

—¿Y con todo respeto, meterla en mi habitación?. ¡No tienes ni idea!

—Pues sé que eres un grosero.

—Y tu Hinata Hyuga una… una insensata mujer.

—Ah vaya, ¿y dime que paso con ser agradable con los fans?

—Tú no eres una fan. Me lo dejaste claro; no sabe sin quien soy, ¿no?

—Ni me interesa. Pero habló de Shion

Entrecerró ese par de ojos azules y me provocó algo de gracia.

—Amor—Kiba tomó mi brazo— Ya está aclarado. Cariño.

—No, no lo está.

El sonido del móvil de Naruto comenzó a vibrar

—Disculpen… ambas.

Sin una palabra más, cerro al puerta tras de sí

—¡Kya, Yo te perdono todo en la vida, Kurama!

—Ahora lo está

Kiba sostuvo mi mano.

—Shion, estas castigada.

—¡¿Qué?!

—No puedes hablarle de esa forma a los hombres, ¡qué te crees niña calenturienta!—con severidad agregué— Y cuando llegue tú padre, tendremos que charlar junto a él sobre esto. Y espero que te empieces a comportar porque si continuas así. Kurama va tener que irse y no porque tú padre lo eche. Sino porque pedirá una orden de restricción contra ti.

Me aleje del lugar dejando a ambos chicos atrás

.

.

.

* * *

Por no apartarme de la puerta de inmediato, logré escuchar las últimas palabras de esa chica llamada Hinata. Se ve que tiene carácter, mira que venir a reclamarme sin tapujos y aun así, no estar conforme con mis motivos; que eran los suficientes, de hecho para tratar a Shion como se merecía. ¡De que va esa pre-puberta!. ¡Solo con trece y ya se anda ofreciendo a los hombres!.

—Y yo fui rudo con la "niña"—bufé

Al final, sólo me había disculpado, porque, la azabache llevaba razón. Era una fan; una de las personas responsables de que Kurama, fuera tan exitoso y como un plus a eso: viviría en su casa, comería de su comida… por un largo tiempo. Aparte, no me convenía llevármelas mal con la "feliz ganadora" o lo diría en la entrevista, y eso se traducía a causar un escándalo a la disquera, que era lo mismo que a una demanda.

Puse los ojos en una línea

El celular tiritaba en la cama aún y es que Konan, me había dejado colgado unas veces. Yo también el haría lo mismo para que probara un poco de su elixir.

Ya luego de unas tres ocasiones de dejar sonar el móvil, decidí contestar.

—Bueno

—¡Hasta que respondes, ingrato!; me tienes con el corazón en la boca. ¡¿Cómo esta eso de que te siguieron?!; ¿Estas bien?

—Tú eres la que me ha dejado colgado toda la mañana. ¡No que ibas a estar conmigo aquí!. No me reclames, Konan.

—No me digas que lo de que te siguieron es una jugarreta tuya, Naruto. Porque en este momento Hiruzen y yo estamos doblando a la calle donde te encuentras.

—¡¿Hiruzen?!, que pinta el en todo esto Konan!, no hace más que prometer falsedades.

—Naruto…

—Sí me siguieron, pero me rehusó a tener que atender a Sarutobi. A el dile que estoy bien y que se regrese por donde vino.

—Estamos a la puerta, Naruto. Seguimos hablando dentro.

—¡Espera!, ellos no los saben. Les dije que todo estaba bien pero, probablemente estén en…

—Lo hablaremos en privado entonces.

—¿Diga?—escuche la voz de Hinata— ¿Que desean?

—Hola, ¿me recuerdas?. Soy la mana…

Cerré la comunicación y esperé que vinieran a avisarme de la llegada de Konan. Fue cosa de segundos, para escuchar los pasos en las escaleras y unos quejidos que no tenían ninguna intención de ser ocultados.

—¡Ya me vale, lo único que me faltaba era, ser el mayordomo del señorito!—tocó gentilmente la puerta de mi habitación— Kurama, te buscan fuera.

La sentí alejarse, después de eso. Abrí la puerta a sus espaldas para halarla dentro de aquella habitación. Con mi mano en su boca y con toda mi fuerza, la llevé dentro y cerré la puerta de nueva cuenta junto con el seguro.

—Esto será breve.

.

.

.

* * *

Me sostuvo con tantas fuerza que predije como aquello, me dejaría una marca sobre la piel. Apresada entre su cuerpo y la puerta, intenté morderle, pero en ese momento, alejo mi mano de su boca.

—¡Que te pasa, idiota!

—Uh, que boquita

—¡Suéltame!, ¡no es gracioso!

—No lo hago por diversión—rozó mi mejilla con su mano libre— Podrías ser más cortés con tus invitados.

—Tú no eres mi invitado—forcejeé—¡Suéltame, que me lástimas!

—Claro que lo soy, vivo en tú casa.

—¡Mira, a ver si ya te enteras!; Si fuera por mí, nunca habrías pisado esta casa. Si de mí dependiera, seguirías en lo desconocido, igual que tu música. La única razón de que estés en esta casa es Shion, como ya te habrás dado cuenta; ella te adora. A mí, no me metas en tus delirios de grandeza, porque para mí, ¡así o más nulo en la vida!

Miré su rostro indiferente, ante mis palabras

—Y no te preocupes, nunca me interesaría por ti. Ya suéltame, ¿no?

Al contrario de mi petición, lo sentí acercarse peligrosamente a mi boca. Por lo que forcejee lo máximo posible, para mantenerle distante.

—Así que nulo.

—No se te ocurra besarme porque te juro que…

—¡¿Qué?!

—Que sí lo haces, no respondo de mí.

—Ey, sin amenazas preciosa.

—¡Ya suéltame!, ¡voy a gritar!

Volvió a tapar mi boca, ante mis intenciones, llevo sus labios a mi oído y con un susurro, me soltó. Dejándome sola en esa habitación.

—¡No todas están locas por ti, sopórtalo!

Su mano se alzó a la distancia y mi rabia por sus acciones aumentó. ¡Quien rayos se creía! ;¡Puf, es un prepotente y agrandado Idol de quinta!

Ese día confirme, lo obvio. Mis días tranquilos acabaron, con la entrada de Naruto en esta casa, vivir junto a la estrellita sería una completa locura.

" _Nunca digas nunca, Hinata"_

—¡¿Qué le pasa?!

 **¡Termino!**

 **Y esto es serio, chicos. Nunca digan "nunca" xD.**

 **No sé sí han escuchado que… "Dios no castiga a palo, sino a lengua". O "Nunca digas de esta agua no beberé, porque el camino es largo y te dará sed".**

 **Jajaja, sé que convivo mucho con mi abuela xD pero esos dichos son muy ciertos.**

 **En fin, cuéntenme. Qué les pareció en los RR.**

 **Espero sus opiniones con ansias (:**

 **¡Muchos besos y n** **os vemos la otra semana!**

 **RR = Yei (:**


	3. ¡Y Que Te Quede Claro!

**¡Hi, guys!. Aquí estoy de nuevo :D.**

 **Que les puedo decir… Aquí ando yo, agripada y con algo de fiebre D:**

 **Pero feliz, como siempre :P**

 **Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, una vez más. Y gracias por comentar sobre lo qué les parece. Eso me da mucho, mucho gusto.**

 **Y nada ya no me alargo más, Gracias a… Crayola 94, citlallimildredpachecolopez** **, Stella T Whiteney, fujioka-chan, Hinata uhiha21 y Sophi; por dejarme RR. Que chevere que les gusté y por seguir mis historias (:**

 **Agradezco los Fav y los Follow. Y ya saben que siempre espero que me den su opinión sobre el fic.**

 **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo me divierto haciendo historias alternativas**

 ****** **Importante**

 **Esta historia contendrá Lemon &Lime, están advertidos**

 **Mis disculpas si hay errores ortográficos.**

 **La pareja principal es NaruHina**

— **Yei— = Diálogos**

 _"_ _ **Yei"**_ **= Dichos de otros en las palabras del narrador**

 **Líneas horizontales son cambios de escena (Ojo aquí también, RECUERDEN: solo las líneas horizontales)**

 _ ****Los recuerdos están en cursiva**_

 **Sin más, a leer (:**

.

.

.

 **No Lo Niegues Más**

 **Capítulo 3**

.

.

.

Una semana transcurrió desde que me instale en esta casa. Ese día Konan y Hiruzen me aseguraron establecer vigilancia en cubierto. Ya que no podía ser posible que alguien más supiera, de mi ubicación pero que de ser así, el responsable sería juzgado y reprendido de la peor forma. No es que confiara en las palabras de Hiruzen, pero algo de tranquilidad me dio el saber que las personas cerca de mí tendrían protección inmediata, si llegará a ocurrir una catástrofe.

Mi vida en esta casa, era como un encierro voluntario; así lo veo ahora. Sufría constantes acosos de la hormonal niña millonaria, pero inteligentemente supe como zafarme de las distintas ocurrencias de esta; bueno en caso de que se metiera a mi ducha por lo menos. Mi tarea era cerrar las puertas al dormir, al bañarme, al cambiarme, al llegar a casa… pues a eso me refiero con encierro voluntario.

Para mi suerte esta semana fue pesada, la última en estos tres meses según dijo Konan. Ya que debía convivir con la era la ganadora del concurso; como prometió la compañía. Entonces entre las pequeñas medidas de seguridad que tomé la última semana las tengo que fortalecer a un máximo nivel, debido a que pasare mayor tiempo en casa.

Baje las escaleras que daban a la cocina. Según mi rutina de la última semana aprendí que el desayuno estaba siendo servido en el comedor a las 8, que era la hora a la que se levantaba la princesita de la casa. Comprendí también, que muy contrario a lo que creí, Hinata no es servidumbre en esta casa, es más bien una simple estudiante de intercambio y que el chico que se presentó como su novio tampoco vive aquí, también contrarió a como pensé. El Inuzuka viene diario a verla y pasar tiempo junto a ella, estudiar y esas monotonías de una relación.

La razón por la que me dirijo a la cocina y no al comedor por mi comida, eran simples. Nadie en esta casa se levantaba a las 5 de la mañana o eso creí, la hora de entrada de la servidumbre, era a las siete de la mañana y se quedaban hasta aproximadamente las seis de la tarde. Siempre que llegaba de presentaciones o entrevistas; esta casa tan grande, se sentía como inhabitada. Sentí un poco de pena por la niña, aunque nuestro caso fuera distintos; el resultado era el mismo.

La soledad.

Ella vivía prácticamente sola todo el año, según escuché de la cocinera una mañana. Sus padres viajan mucho y si no fuera porque esté año llego Hinata. Shion estaría sola, como siempre.

—No te preocupes… no vendrá nadie—me detuve ante esas palabras— Shion y al estrellita del pop, duermen plácidamente.

—No estoy segura; pero lo que sí sé, es que tú de seguro tienes un fetiche con que nos liemos en la cocina Takaishi.

—Yo quiero que nos liemos en todas partes Hinata.

—Pero Kiba…

Y así me va por levantarme temprano. Bufé mentalmente, desde la última vez que estuve con Hinata. No volvimos a cruzar palabra y aunque yo sinceramente creo que esta chica es interesante. No es el tipo de chica con la que acostumbro involucrarme. Me detesta, lo sé. Fue muy clara con sus palabras. Quise ignorarlas, mas tengo orgullo y Hinata era la primera mujer que lograba ponérmelo difícil en ese sentido. Aun no entiendo porque le prestó tanta atención, a sus palabras.

—Abre las piernas Hina.

—No espera, yo no…

—¿no quieres?

Suspire, lo que me faltaba. Estuve a punto de darme la vuelta y resignarme a comer fuera, cuando uno de sus gemidos logró que detuviera todo andar.

—¡Ah!

Mierda, avance de a poco. Sentí curiosidad.

—Espera… ahm es dema…siado. No.. ahm

¡¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo?! ; ¡No soy un maldito voyerista enfermo para…!

—Uhm… Ah yoo, Kiba yoo…

Apreté los dientes al escucharla y mis puños también lo estaban, para cuando asome mi cabeza a esa cocina. Sentí de todo al verla; sonrojada, tomando bocanadas de aire con desespero. Soltando gemidos con cada respiración, con su cuello extendido y con ese pijama mal puesto fui testigo de su blanca piel. Con ambas piernas abiertas, le daba espacio al maldito Inuzuka, para que le diera placer con la boca. Baje la vista, encontrando sus bragas en el suelo, junto a su pequeño pantalón de pijama. Todo, todo me revolvió el estómago. No lo soporte un segundo más.

—Vaya—aplaudí ante su grito de sorpresa—a que ustedes no pierden el tiempo. Muy madrugadores, ¿no?

—¡Con un demonio!

El chico estaba más que empalado. Cogió las ropas de Hinata mientras la tapaba de mis ojos. La Hyuga por su parte bajo su polera de pijama y puso ambas manos frente a sus piernas ahora cerradas.

—Lo que hay que ver—detuve mis aplausos—Que a ustedes les guste la adrenalina es muy normal. Ya sé yo, de tener sexo con el miedo a ser descubierto; lo que provoca. Uff.

—Naruto—lamí mis labios al escucharla—Vete… por favor.

Hiperventilaba y sus mejillas seguían rosáceas; aunque se cubriese con sus manos. La imagen de Hinata Hyuga, llena de placer se reprodujo ante mis ojos.

—¡Qué la ves, cabrón!—Recibí un empujón de su novio—Lárgate de una buena vez. ¡Déjanos solos!

—Hmp— reí divertido— ¡¿La compraste?!

—Qué dices, hijo de puta—arremetió contra mí— ¡No se te ocurra, acercarte a mi novia, maldito infeliz!

.

.

.

* * *

Devolví cada uno de sus golpes con creces. No se iba a creer ese imbécil, que no supiera defenderme después de la vida que tuve. Toqué mi mejilla adolorida y presione nuevamente sobre mi nariz sangrante, intentando acelerar la coagulación.

—Mierda—me quejé en la soledad de mi habitación—¿Por qué mierda le busque pleito a ese imbécil?

Y es que esa pregunta ha rondado mi cabeza desde hace una media hora. No tiene sentido, ningún sentido.

—¡Naruto!, ¡mi amor por favor ábreme!

Lo que me faltaba, la intensa de la chiquilla, tocando a mi puerta.

—Ya me contó, Hinata y el neandertal de Kiba lo que te hicieron—suspiré derrotado— amor. Por favor, aquí tengo el botiquín. Vengo a curarte.

Me levante sintiendo mi cuerpo más pesado. No me encontraba moribundo, pero el sarnoso supo donde golpearme. Hmp, mas como dije antes yo supe más. Si de hecho, que termináramos de pelear fue gracias a Hinata. La menuda me sostuvo la espalda, mientras mi cuerpo se encontraba encima del imbécil y no paraba de golpear su rostro. La Hyuga con su delicado esfuerzo, me rogó terminara aquello, de una vez. Puf, entonces me hice consiente de la estupidez que cometí.

—Pasa—me hice a un lado—Pero no intentes nada, Shion.

—Lo prometo, lo prometo. ¡Dios mío, es un animal!; ¿cómo te pudo golpear el rostro, con él te ganas la vida?—tome el botiquín de sus manos— ¡No!, déjame hacerlo por ti.

—No es necesario.

—Pero Naruto yo…

—Puedo solo.

Y así lo hice, ya estaba acostumbrado. Siempre me cure solo. Después de tantas peleas reclamando respeto, tuve que aprender a hacerlo.

—Leí sobre tu familia—alcé una de mis cejas a sus palabras—Debió ser… duro.

Seguí en mi tarea, conteniendo el dolor, cada vez que rosaba el desinfectante sobre las heridas abiertas. Reí amargo al ver en el espejo del maletín de emergencias, aparte de todo; también mi labio estaba roto.

—Sé que quizás no quieras hablar de eso conmigo, pero… creo que te entiendo.

—No lo haces.

—Aunque sea un poco.

—Ni un poco.

—¡No es cierto!, yo también… ¡yo también sé lo que es…

—¡Mis padres murieron!, soy huérfano desde que nací y eso no es algo que te puedas imaginar en la vida.

.

.

.

* * *

Quede de piedra frente a esa puerta. ¡¿Qué?!

¿Naruto era huérfano?

" _No sé qué te has creído para hablarle a Shion de esa forma. Pero si en tu casa nadie te enseñó modales, nosotros no tenemos por qué pagar por los platos rotos de tus padres"_

¡La defequé!,¡que idiota!

—Lo siento—seguí oyendo a hurtadillas—Lo siento, Naru. Yo sólo… yo sólo quiero agradarte, quiero que confíes en mí.

Shion gimoteaba y el vocalista suspiro, mientras parecía ponerse de pie.

—Perdóname tu a mí —abrí mis ojos ante eso— realmente te he tratado muy mal y tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Gracias, pequeña… Por el botiquín y por preocuparte por mí.

—¡Naru!

—¡Ah, qué haces!

La curiosidad pudo más y mire por la ranura de la puerta abierta. Shion se había lanzado encima de Kurama, sobre la cama de la habitación.

—¡Yo te haré feliz, Naru!; ¡ya verás como yo puedo ser la mejor cura para tus heridas!

—¡¿Qué?! ; ¡Niña no!—rodé de ojos y sonreí— ¡Contrólate!, a tu edad las hormonas, piensan por ti pero… ¡Ey!

Abrí por completo la puerta con una gran risa sobre mi rostro. Shion intentaba besarle, mientras es disponía de toda su fuerza para alejarla.

—Ya hablamos de esto, Shion.

La primogénita Takaishi detuvo todo movimiento, mirando hacía mi encuentro.

—¡Hinata!, no estaba molestándole sólo…

—Ni te preocupes, en explicarme. Vamos baja, el desayuno está servido y son panquecas con chispas de chocolate. Las que te gustan.

—¡Júralo!

La niña salto de la cama del artista, corriendo rumbo al comedor.

—Lo mismo va para ti, Naruto—sonreí al verlo sentarse en la cama—Por favor, antes de que bajes.

Clavé mi mirada en la alfombra, por la vergüenza que me daba verlo después de lo que fue testigo.

—Discúlpame, por lo de Kiba. Y… por lo que dije de tus padres.

—¿Estabas escuchando?— Vi su rostro magullado— Vaya, que mal hábito ese.

—Lo siento…

Una sonrisa sincera se extendió en su cara y yo me sonroje, sin poder evitarlo.

—Que hermosa sonrisa, tienes— solté sin más— A que siempre tienes tan mala cara, que quién se iba a imaginar que tuvieras, tan linda sonrisa.

—¿Siempre tengo mala cara?

—A que sí, das miedo—reí—pero al parecer solo es una estampa. Porque eres un buen chico; también escuché lo que le dijiste a Shion. Por cierto.

—¡Ahí va, pero si escuchaste toda la conversación!

—No pude evitarlo, vine a pedirte disculpas por lo de esta mañana y la puerta estaba abierta y pues nada, que escuché de lo que hablaban.

—Vale, y tu novio. ¿Ya se ha ido?, digo no vaya a ser que suba y te vea hablando conmigo. Para que vuelva a sufrir de una golpiza.

Asentí simplemente y es que apenas lo curé, le dije que se fuera. Aparte de estar bastante herido, también estaba muy molesto por haber quedado tan mal ante el Idol. Suspiré.

—Kiba no debió golpearte en primer lugar, a pesar de que lo provocaste. Nosotros no estábamos haciendo las cosas bien; era muy probable de que alguien nos viera, además esta casa no es de ninguno de los dos y…—suspiré nuevamente— es irrespetuoso.

—Uhm…

—Nada, que no estoy de acuerdo con la golpiza que se han dado ustedes. ¡Sólo ha falta mirar tu rostro!

—Hmp, el salió peor que yo.

—Vaya. Si es que es eso, lo único que le importa a los hombres—bufé y me acerque a la cama—¡Sabes qué, dame acá!

Le arrebate el algodón que utilizaba y lo remoje nuevamente en el antiséptico líquido.

—Abre un poco la boca

Teniéndolo cerca por mi tarea, me fijé en sus ojos muy azules. Sobre su rostro tenía varios moratones; uno en el pómulo izquierdo y cerca de la ceja derecha. La nariz sángrate, más no rota, por suerte y el labio partido.

Y es que al decir, que Kiba salió peor parado, no era mentira, el pobre no podía ni ponerse en pie, sin ayuda y su cara estaba completamente hinchada, desde las cejas hasta la barbilla.

Suspire de nueva cuenta.

—Un suspiro dice más que mil palabras.

—Shh, intento curarte —sonrió más— Tampoco sonrisas.

—¿Por qué, te hacen sonrojar?

—Ja, ya quisieras.

—Si…—lo miré sorprendida, ante eso— ¿Te puedo decir algo?

—Está bien, pero si es otro intento de ligue tipo Idol mejor…

—Preciosa, no podrías dejar de tener orgasmos, si yo fuera él.

Me sonrojé hasta la raíz del cabello, por su comentario. Por lo que me aleje sutilmente de su rostro.

—¿Te molestó que te lo haya dicho?—alojaba una sonrisa torcida—entonces, discúlpame. Simplemente no pude evitar pensarlo.

—¡Vaya es que, qué onda con tu arrogancia!

Presione el algodón el su nariz, recibiendo sus quejas inmediatas

—Solo digo lo que pienso.

—Eres un idiota, mejor cállate y déjame ayudarte.

.

.

.

* * *

—¿Qué mierda te paso en el rostro?

Ese fue el saludo de los demás integrante de Kurama.

—Me pelee

—Ah—contesto Gaara con tono sarcástico— ya veo, no lo noté.

—Si cabrón, es más qué obvio. Mejor dinos, ¿con quién y por qué lo hiciste?

Sasori intervino.

—Sólo fue una pelea, ignoren lo demás. Me apeteció, supongo.

—¡Ja!, ni el mismo entiende por qué lo hizo.

Mire indiferente al calculador baterista.

—Venga lanita, la de los dueños de esta casa— chifló—Hasta tarima con luces, en una casa "normal".

Gaara, el guitarrista de mi banda, cruzaba el que Hinata había dicho que era; el salón de eventos de la casa de Shion. Kuma, como le llamábamos, tocaba cada artefacto, que encontraba costoso a sus ojos.

—¡Ey!, no seas problemático Sabaku no—Shikamaru detuvo su mano de palpar un jarrón— Si terminas dañando algo, tú mismo tendrás que pagarlo, pendejo.

—¡Meh!, por cierto Sasuke me mintió de nuevo. Dijo estaba en la puerta de la casa, hace ya cuarenta minutos—apunto el reprendido.

—Precisamente por eso le dije dos horas más temprano.

Ajuste el amplificador, conociendo a mi hermano adoptivo. La solución que tuvimos ante su constante impuntualidad, fue decirle que los ensayos eran mucho antes a la hora que llegaba el resto y todavía de ese modo, nunca se presentaba a tiempo.

—Ese idiota no conoce la palabra puntualidad. —Sasori era el veterano del grupo—¿Dónde conecto el teclado, dobe?

—Justo al lado de la mi guitarra—bromee— Ya sabes, porque me gusta tenerte cerca.

—Maldito marica. Prefiero aguantarme a Kuma que estar a tu lado.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!—su primo acusó.

—Que le intimida mi _sex appeal_ , eso el todo.

—¡De qué mierda hablan! Y ¡¿Que mierda le paso a tu cara?!—El Uchiha llego junto a nosotros—Viejo, que la servidumbre de esta mansión esta para tirársela—chiflo—¡Que pechos, madre mía!

—Se peleó y no sabe por qué, lo hizo

Gaara se encargó de contestar.

—Hinata no es servidumbre—achique lo ojos, por el detalle de sus palabras— Ella es estudiante de intercambio.

—¿La azabache de ojos perla?

—Si

—Por Dios, ya decía que en Japón no nacen seres con cuerpos tan voluptuosos—Dijo sacando su móvil—No quiso darme su número, pero seguro si tú me la presentas ella…

—Tiene novio.

—¡Ja!,¿y?

—¿Y?—lo imite, sacándole mi dedo del medio—que es de las fieles.

—¿Te gusta?

Lo mire con seriedad, no me había hecho esa pregunta antes. Desde que la vi me pareció atractiva, sí. Pero para que llegara a gustarme, uhm no lo creo.

—Para una noche, supongo—solté, con toda franqueza

—¡Es que esta buenísima!

—Ya me dio curiosidad. Muéstranosla, Naruto.

Gaara me golpeo en la espalda.

—No es la que nos abrió la puerta a nosotros; eso es seguro. Era una niñita que no paraba de gritar "Naru, Naru"— Imito Shikamaru con las manos levantadas— Obviamente la "ganadora".

—Ella es Shion, ya se los dije antes. Y no creo que puedan ver a Hinata, ella tienen clases hasta ya entrada la noche.

—Mierda, dobe. Sí que estas, informado sobre ella.

—He vivido aquí una semana.

—Esa no es excusa, hermano.

—El impuntual de Sasuke, tiene razón.

—Disculpa la tardanza Sasori- _sensei_

—No me digas _sensei_ , sería una vergüenza tenerte como alumno —apremio el Akatsuna— A ver dobe, ¿qué sabes de esta tal Shion?

—Que vive aquí.

—Hmp

—Touché

—Exacto.

—Allí lo tienes.

Los miré a todos, completamente perdido, ¿de que hablaban, ahora estos idiotas?

.

.

.

* * *

El timbre volvió a sonar, justo cuando me disponía a salir. Lo último que esperaba era tener que lidiar con un tercer pesado como Uzumaki Naruto.

—Buenas tardes

El sonido la música, también se hizo presente dentro de la vivienda.

—Jo, _sista_ —achique los ojos—por lo que escucho aquí está ensayando Kurama.

—No sé, de qué habla, pero espere un segundo fuera.

Ya se me hizo tarde y tenía que lidiar con esto.

—¡Cielos!—bufé al aire antes de abrir la puerta del salón de eventos—¡Chicos, disculpen!

Tuve que alzar la voz al verlos concentrados en su música, que en lo personal no sonaba nada mal.

—¡Naruto!

En vano elevaba la voz, cada uno miraba a su instrumento como si fuera la única cosa en el mundo, en ese momento, así que, sin más remedio; caminé hacia ellos.

 _ **So many ups and downs trying to think it´s better life**_

 _ **When the sun goes down**_

 _ **I will say**_

 _ **Don´t take your eyes off**_

Eso fue sorpresivo, nunca me imaginé que el arrogante Uzumaki Naruto cantara tan bien. Simplemente, me quede estática; escuchando como avanzaba la música.

 _ **Turn it upside down before the end would be the real**_

 _ **Let us shout out loud**_

 _ **And I say**_

 _ **Don´t take your eyes off**_

Los miré al tocar y supuse, que a eso es, a lo que llaman trabajar de lo que amas, una sonrisa se coló en mi rostro. Al pensarlo.

 _ **There's a fear in love**_

 _ **Fear in loving you**_

 _ **And the fear is love?**_

 _ **I will say**_

 _ **Don't take your eyes off**_

—¡Oh miren, tenemos público!

El chico de los teclados, fue el que levanto la mirada, para verme al pie de un pedestal. Concentrada en su música

—¿Hyuga?

—¡Ah, lo siento!, no quise interrumpirlos —sonreí— Tocan muy bien.

—Gracias, linda— el arrogante dos, me habló—Te puedo dedicar la próxima.

—No, gracias.

Eleve mi palma en negación y un "uh" de parte de todos esos chicos me hizo reír.

—Ehm, Naruto, ¿puedes venir?

El vocalista dejo, su guitarra a un lado y se acercó de un salto a mi llamado.

—¿Estas retrasada?

—Si lo sé, estoy saliendo con el tiempo demasiado justo.

—¿Quieres que te lleve?

—No, no te preocupes. Quede de encontrarme con Kiba en el subterráneo.

—Ah—respondió sin ganas y miró hacia otra parte—Entonces, ¿qué pasa?

—Si… un hombre de lentes de sol y piel morena esta fuera, preguntando si aquí esta Kurama.

Lo vi voltear

—¿A alguno se le ocurrió invitar a alguien a tocar, aunque haya dicho que no lo hicieran?

—Sí, fui yo hermanito. Hablé con Killer Bee

—¿Hermanito?—miré a Naruto

—Mi hermano adoptivo.

Ya decía yo, que traían la misma actitud, arrogante. Por suerte, nos tocó Naruto que por mucho, se veía más agradable que ese otro chico.

—¡Oye dobe!

El pelirrojo detrás del teclado soltó el insulto y yo supuse que era uno de esos apodos que se daban en las bandas.

—¿No presentas a tu banda a la chica de lindo acento?

—No creo que Hinata tenga tiempo para eso.

—Seria descortés, así que… Mucho gusto a todos. Soy Hinata Hyuga y vengo del caribe de América.

El chico con gorra de la batería chiflo, ante mis palabras.

—Bueno, seré breve—menciono el Uzumaki—Ese chico que ves allá en la batería es Shikamaru, este de la guitarra es Gaara; en el teclado está su primo Sasori y mi hermano, en el bajo. Se llama Sasuke.

—Bueno un gusto conocerlos a todos y espero verlos de nuevo en otra ocasión. Naruto ven a atender porque debo correr para llegar a tiempo.

—Hmp.

.

.

.

¡Las horas de este día volaron prácticamente!, al final Kiba me llamó para avisarme que no iría a la universidad. Se sentía muy adolorido y lo mejor era que descansara. Termine yéndome sola en metro y llegando igual de tarde a mi primera clase.

—Qué más da

 _ **I reach for the stars, the stars  
No matter how far the journey takes you  
I'll stand tall so tall  
Because I know they'll never breakthrough**_

Apoye en mi mano en la perilla y escuché la música aún en el salón de eventos. Entonces revisé mi reloj de muñeca y vi que ya eran pasadas las diez de la noche. Uff, ellos realmente se tomaban su trabajo en serio. Si ensayaron desde que me fui, habían ensayado desde las dos de la tarde más o menos. Unas nueve horas, aproximadamente.

—¡Shion!

 _ **Who we are who we are  
At the end of the day  
Are we are what we are  
Are we who we say oh**_

No sé ni para que la llamo, seguro esta con los chicos. Deje mi maleta y mi abrigo en el perchero y fui directo al salón de eventos. A diferencia de antes, ahora cantaban Naruto como voz principal y Sasuke como voz secundaria.

 _ **Who we are who we are  
At the end of the day  
At the end of the day, day**_

Si la canción anterior era buena, esta me encanto. La letra, su sentimiento, mostraba un lado oscuro e inseguridades. Quede prendada de su música por unos instantes.

 _ **This world is so heavy, oh  
Don't know if I'm ready, oh  
I can feel it like the waves crashing down  
I know I need to reach up not to drown  
This world is so heavy**_

— _Brother_ , debes disminuirle las cadencias a la batería.

—Si Shikamaru, Bee tiene razón. Te adelantaste un segundo—Sasori apuntó severamente—Pero seguro fueron los tragos.

—Mi error

Shikamaru, el de cabellos negros y el bini, levanto la mano y me pareció, bastante mareado.

—¡Bah!, es un marica—Gaara habló esta vez— No aguanta nada.

Los observe al detalle y entonces vi las latas de cerveza esparcidas por el suelo del lugar. Y también sobre el suelo estaba Shion. Obviamente me alarmé.

—¡Shion!—corrí hacia la niña—¡Shion, levántate!

—Hinata—rio hilarante—Hinata, por qué nunca… me diste cervezas. ¡Son lo… mejor!

La niña no paraba de reír divertida.

—¡No puede ser!, ¡¿se atrevieron a darle alcohol!?

—¡Estoy muy mar...eada Hita…ta!

Shion soltó una carcajada.

—¡Hola. Guapa!, de noche te ves como un ángel…

Sasuke se acercó a mí y lo esquive rápidamente. Tomando a Shion del suelo.

—¡Todo me… da… vueltas Hinata!, no quiero levantar…me.

—Diablos. Alguien puede contestarme. ¡Le dieron alcohol a una menor!

—Relájate _Sis_ —vi terrible al que seguramente era Bee— La niña no paraba de pedirla. Le dimos una lata y después de eso se quedó tranquila.

—¡No soy tu hermana!—exprese enojada— En serio que no puedo creer esto.

—Hinata, cálmate...

—¡No me te me acerques, Naruto!

—Vaya que esta muchachita, tiene carácter—soltó Shikamaru

—Hina… nata—Shion rio de nuevo—quie…ro vomi…

Quise matarlos, al ver como Shion devolvía, todo su estómago en la alfombra de la señora Takaishi.

—¡Mierda!, con solo una cerveza y ya está vomitando. ¡Increíble!

—¡Cállate Gaara!

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru y Sasori regañaron a su compañero. A lo que yo ni me inmute. No tenía ganas, ni cabeza y el cansancio me estaba consumiendo. Como para entrar en discusión con estos… ¡Ash!

—Ya está—le hablé con dulzura a la niña—Vamos a tu cuarto, pequeña.

—No me siento bien… Hina

—Puedo ayudarte a…

—No gracias—aparte a Naruto del camino—Ya pasara el malestar, linda. Debes tomar un baño, dormir y estarás como nueva.

.

.

.

* * *

Tome una gran bocana de aire. Este día comenzó de la misma manera que termino, ¡Pésimo!. Hice que Shion se diera una ducha, se lavara los dientes y se acostara. Ahora como resultado de aquello yo posaba toda la ropa mojada y muriendo de frio, volví a suspirar.

—Hinata…—ni siquiera quise volear a verle—sé que no debí permitir que Shion tomara una cerveza, pero en ese momento yo estaba en la cocina buscando una bandeja para las papas.

—¿Ya se fueron tus amigos?

—Si.

—Ya… te daré un consejo—le puse _on_ al microondas— No me dirijas la palabra hasta mañana por favor. Mi humor es el peor, ahora mismo y no suelo pensar lo que digo, cuando eso pasa.

—Hinata yo no…

—No quiero escucharte, Naruto.

—Por favor.

—¡Entiende!

—No te dejaré hasta que…—me tomó de los hombros—Ellos no son malas personas. Bee trajo las cervezas y las picadas para ayudarnos a ensayar. Además sabes cómo es Shion, ella insis…

—¡Y ahora la vas a culpar!

—No estoy diciendo eso.

—¡Sí, lo estás haciendo!, pues… toma el dato: ¡Aquí los adultos, son ustedes!; ¡Los que permitieron que ella se emborrachara fueron ustedes!—el microondas anunció el fin del cronómetro— Es que no sé, cómo no se me ocurrió que algo así pasaría, la dejé sola con un grupo de…

—¿Un grupo de qué?

Achique mis ojos.

—¡De Ash!; ¡Sabes qué, olvídalo, hablemos mañana!; ¡O mejor, en una semana, o nunca!

—Hinata

Me sostuvo con más fuerza.

—¡Suéltame!, estoy demasiado cansada. ¡Sólo quiero tomarme mi té y acostarme a dormir!; ¡No insistas y sigue mi consejo!

Me encontraba tan molesta, que ignoraba el peligro que corría con Naruto en esa cocina.

—¡En serio, no entiendo cómo no…

Sólo hasta el momento, en el que sentí sus labios presionar los míos pude percatarme de mi error. Con sabor a alcohol, sentí sus labios acariciar suavemente los míos y con los ojos muy abiertos, aumenté los intentos de mis manos por apartarlo.

—Qué… haces, ¡uhm!

Su fuerza fue mayor y su lengua se abrió paso entre mis dientes, dejándome por unos milisegundos en un lapsus donde no supe, qué sucedió. Pero solo aquel tiempo duró mi estupefacción, con un rodillazo en sus partes nobles, logre que se alejará, adolorido en el suelo de aquella cocina.

—¡Ni se te ocurra en tu vida, Naruto!; ¡Volver a ponerme un dedo encima!—Tome mi taza del microondas— ¡Y que te quede claro!, ¡Yo estoy con Kiba!

.

.

.

* * *

La vi alejarse, aún sin fuerza para levantarme del suelo y aunque fuera imposible de creer. Esas palabras… me dolieron aún más que el propio golpe.

" _¡Y que te quede claro!, ¡Yo estoy con Kiba!"_

—Lo sé, Hinata…

Mire en mi reflejo en el horno de esa cocina. Sosteniendo mí miembro y con esa expresión en mi rostro… Esa que creí nunca más ver de mí en un espejo.

—Lo sé

 **¡Termino!**

 **En esta historia me encanta Naruto xD, me siento la más mala; por hacerlo pasar por los constantes rechazos de la Hyuga y los acosos de Shion. Jaja, me da mucha risa lo loquilla que es la "niña". Toda una fangirl xD**

 **BTW. Las caciones son; Forever de Ykiki Beat y Heavy de Emblem3. En ese orden respectivamente.**

 **En fin, no olviden dejarme en los RR su opinión.**

 **Yo siempre las espero con ansias :D**

 **¡Muchos besos y n** **os vemos la otra semana!**

 **RR = Yei (:**


	4. Probemos

**¡Hola!**

 **Chicos este capítulo, me encanta. Sólo les diré esto, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y al momento de corregir, disfrute mucho también. En serio, es uno de mis favoritos, hasta ahora. Espero a ustedes también les guste.**

 **Gracias por sus RR y por leer y por darle Follow y fav. ¡Son unos hermosos!; Me encanta que les guste la historia y me pareció mucha coincidencia, pero en los RR me pidieron que Hinata fuera bailarina. Como les he contado, esta historia la tengo casi terminada, desde hace un tiempo, por eso la he estado subiendo juiciosa y semanalmente he he.**

 **El punto es que ya la tenía escrita y de casualidad ya había incluido que Hinata en este capítulo iba a bailar O:**

 **Espero que lo disfruten, en serio y que me dejen sus motivadores comentarios en los RR. Por cierto, gracias a Elisa20 (prontito subo el chico de mis sueños); adx-25 (espero complacerte .), Danae, Eliuska20, fujioka-chan y Zianya. Chicas gracias por dejarme sus comentarios. Para ustedes este capítulo que me encanta.**

 **Agradezco los Fav y los Follow. Y ya saben que siempre espero que me den su opinión sobre el fic en los RR.**

 **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo me divierto haciendo historias alternativas**

 ****** **Importante**

 **Esta historia contendrá Lemon &Lime, están advertidos**

 **Mis disculpas si hay errores ortográficos.**

 **La pareja principal es NaruHina**

— **Yei— = Diálogos**

 _ **"Yei"**_ **= Dichos de otros en las palabras del narrador**

 **Líneas horizontales son cambios de escena (Ojo aquí también, RECUERDEN: solo las líneas horizontales)**

 _ ****Los recuerdos están en cursiva**_

 **Sin más, a leer (:**

.

.

.

 **No Lo Niegues Más**

 **Capítulo 4**

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos y al instante recordé, lo acontecido hace aproximadamente unas siete horas. Una vez más; me lo pregunté. Por qué, por qué me le acercaba a Hinata Hyuga de esa forma. La bese… La bese y ella no me correspondió, se quedó estática por un momento, pero luego me propino la patada más dolorosa que se le puede dar a un hombre. Directo a su orgullo.

" _¡Y que te quede claro!, ¡Yo estoy con Kiba!"_

Enterré mi cabeza en la almohada, cuando esas palabras se repitieron en mi mente. ¡¿Qué me importaba a mí que ella estuviera con el sarnoso?!. Bien por ellos, ¡A la mierda, que sean felices y coman perdices!

Suspire en la almohada y me sentí patético, el ser más lamentable de la tierra.

—¡Qué me importa!

Extendí mi brazo en la cama y un bulto, me hizo arrugar el ceño. Que yo recuerde, ayer no tuve sexo; pero…

—¡Joder, no cerré la puerta!

Me levante bruscamente, viendo como mi camiseta de dormir no estaba donde se suponía que debería estar. Con mucho susto salí de la cama, subiendo la cobija en ese proceso y encontrando nada más, ni nada menos que a… Shion Takaishi con sólo mi camiseta mal puesta, dejando ver sus bragas. La niña… ¡durmió en mi cama!.

Toque mi cuerpo, asegurándome de que mis pantalones siguieran en su lugar y no sentí nada diferente en él. Pero ella… en breve entre en pánico, saliendo de mi habitación rumbo al comedor. Buscando a la única que podía ayudarme en estos casos.

La misma mujer que era culpable de que yo en primer lugar, olvidará esa medida de seguridad tan primordial en esta casa. Me sorprendí de hecho y es que ¡¿Tan abatido por el rechazo de esa Gaijin llegué a mi habitación, que me olvide de algo tan importante?!

—¡¿Y si dice que le quité la virginidad?!

Sacudí mi cabeza. Sé que no lo hice, no estaba nada borracho. Es más estuve tan lucido, que aún recuerdo las palabras exactas con las que Hinata Hyuga me aparto de cuerpo.

—¡Mierda!, como voy a llegar ante ella pidiéndole ayuda después de…

 _ **5sincometarios yo lo sé  
4 mi razones hoy no sobran  
Para terminar con este es 3  
2 dosis de amor hacen falta  
Pero ningún 1 cedió.**_

Aparte de risas, escuché la música, bastante inusual en Japón. Siguiendo la movida melodía y con mucho cuidado. Busqué su origen.

 _ **A hora solo hay números en tu cabeza**_

 _ **de una relación que no da para más  
Ahora solo hay símbolos de suma **_

_**y resta sumas mis errores resto tu bondad**_

Los encontré a ambos. A Hinata Hyuga y a su amado novio, Kiba Inuzuka. Nada más y nada menos, que bailando y riendo. Muy acaramelados y felices.

 _ **A hora soy la pieza en tu rompecabezas**_

 _ **que nunca hizo falta que no encajara  
Voy a enumerar todos nuestros errores cundo **_

_**llegué a cero todo acabara.**_

Un inmenso coraje se adueñó de mi cuerpo. ¡¿Por qué?!, ¿por qué me importaba tanto, verla, de ese modo?. Permitiéndole todo acceso a su cuerpo y moviéndole sus caderas de esa forma tan… sensual. Casi pude sentir el delicado tacto con el que Hinata daba pequeños roces sobre la espalda del imbécil; arrugue el ceño. ¡Demonios, como podía permitir que ese mal nacido, tocara sus glúteos y sólo sonreír contentísima, por el hecho!

Quise golpear fuertemente mi cabeza contra en concreto, cuando la obvia respuesta, se cruzó ante mi coraje. Mierda y es que porque el imbécil ese fuera su novio; ¿Tenía derecho sobre cada célula de su piel?, ¡Ja!

Respire profundo, revolviendo mis cabellos. ¡Maldición!, en qué idioteces estaba pensando. Renové el encuentro de mis ojos y la feliz pareja notando algo en particular.

—Hmp.

En una de sus rítmicas vueltas, vi el rostro del idiota y recordé lo acontecido el día anterior. Entonces de todo corazón me alegré. Algo del orgullo que Hinata pisoteó la noche anterior por Kiba, se recompuso. Sencillamente porque el Inuzuka, modelaba en su rostro moretones y eso significaba que se encontraba mallugado y por lo tanto adolorido.

 _ **10 nunca me dices que me amas  
9 siempre cambio la verdad  
8 cuando salgo de la casa  
7 te casi siempre llego hasta la  
6 no me agradan tus detalles**_

Al compás de la música siguieron balanceándose. Entonces en movimientos suaves, Hinata rodeo con sus manos el cuello de Kiba, para luego adueñarse de los labios de ese debilucho. Obviamente sin quedarse atrás él sarnoso le respondió y la alzo por los aires de sus caderas, dando vueltas. Vueltas que terminaron cuando el mismo Kiba aquejo dolor y mi sonrisa aumentó.

—¿Estas bien amor?—le puso pausa al equipo de sonido—¿Te curo a besos?

Achique mi mirada y el dolor de mi mandíbula, me recordó que debía aligerar la mordida, ¡La madre que me parió!

—Un poco mal.

—¿Dónde te duele, Kiba?

—Los labios.

—¿Si?

Asintió y la chica se aproximó a él, con mirada coqueta. Llenó de dulces besos su boca y por mi parte con los puños muy apretados, di media vuelta, alejándome de ese lugar.

—Demonios—casi gruñí, mientras le daba un golpe a la pared, con toda mi rabia— ¡Que sean felices, maldita sea!

.

.

.

* * *

Este día no fue nada productivo para mí. Aparte de que cancelaran el ensayo por culpa de Sasuke, lo cual me enojaba bastante, al ser la música una buena vía de escape de mis pensamientos. No pude siquiera tocar la guitarra de cuerda, por el dolor que aún padecían mis nudillos.

—¡Hinata, qué guapa!

Achique mis ojos al escuchar a Shion vociferar por el pasillo.

—¿Vas a bailar con Kiba, hoy?

No sé cómo terminé, de mi cama a un lado de la puerta con tanta rapidez. Con la única intención de escuchar con mayor claridad, su conversación; acabé apoyando mis oídos sobre la madera.

El detalle estaba en que, Shion siempre gritaba al hablar y no me era difícil entenderle. Mas Hinata, siempre modulaba en un tono bajo y elegante; así que sin más remedió salí de mi habitación, con la excusa planeada de buscar una bebida.

El dolor de mis nudillos se hizo aún más punzante y la culpa de ello… era sólo mía. Poseía ambos puños apretados junto a mi mandíbula tensa. Con sólo abrir la puerta, a mis fosas nasales les llegó la esencia de Hinata. Y la gracia que me daba, lo que me encantaba ese olor.

—¡Oh Naru!—Shion abrió ambos brazos frente a la Hyuga—¡No la veas!, está demasiado linda. Te enamorarás y tú sólo puedes tener ojos para mí.

Esa mujer, tragué saliva con sólo verla. Llevaba un vestido ceñido al cuerpo de color azul, no tenía escote. Pero a Hinata eso no le era necesario, el bendito trapo llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos; demasiado sexy, al dejar al descubierto también, la blanca piel de sus hombros y espalda. Vi sus piernas envueltas en esas medias negras y terminar en zapatos altos, que hacían a un lado, su apariencia dulce, pequeña y menuda. Mordí internamente mi boca, para contener mis ganas de encerrarla en una habitación, para que no saliera tan hermosa. Y como si fuera poco; cuando dirigí mi vista a su rostro, la vi maquillada y si esta mujer era preciosa sin esas banalidades, con esos adornos y su cabello recogido en una cola alta, se me hizo realmente apetecible.

¡Mierda!, ¡mierda!, ¡mierda!; detuve todo pensamiento al entender que si ella lucía de ese modo, era precisamente para el Imbécil del Inuzuka. ¡Con un demonio!

—Hmp, ¿no estas como muy descubierta?—ambas chicas me observaron— Además, eso está muy ajustado. Te ves gorda.

Hinata abrió su boca, sin creérselo y Shion pareció evaluar mis palabras; dándole una segunda mirada a la de ojos perla.

—Si Kurama lo dice entonces…

—¡No me voy a cambiar por lo que diga esté, maleducado!—Tomó un abrigo en sus manos y su bolso— ¡Y sólo para que lo sepas; este vestido me lo regaló mi novio y hoy cumplimos, otro mes de estar juntos!; ¡Ah y otra cosa!. Al lugar donde voy es necesario que esté descubierta... ¡Voy a sudar!

—¡Cuidado ruedas por las escaleras!

Grité como un chiquillo de cinco años

—¡Eres un estúpido, Naruto!

Y escuche su respuesta con una sonrisa. Al menos a debilucho de su novio le tocará calmar a la fierita. Si no es que ya les arruiné la noche.

.

.

.

* * *

Di otra vuelta en la cama, viendo el móvil. Tal cual lo hice las últimas dos estúpidas horas.

" _¡Ah y otra cosa!, al lugar donde voy, es necesario que esté descubierta... ¡Voy a sudar!"_

Mi mente perturbada, no dejaba de darme ideas de cómo Hinata sudaría esta noche. ¡Es una maldita broma, que esto me esté pasando!, Yo, un cantante que tiene a miles de fans, sexualmente a su disposición. Aquí; sin poder dormir por tener la cabeza llena de las maneras en que Hinata y el debilucho que tiene por novio, podrían estar celebrando su relación.

—¡Maldición!

Me levante de la cama, ya estaba sobre entendido que hoy no dormiría o por lo menos no lo haría hasta que la Hyuga se dignara a llegar.

—¡¿Qué es lo que te está pasando, Uzumaki Naruto?!

Escuche el coche fuera y prácticamente corrí a esconderme detrás de las cortinas, asomándome por la ventana.

Bajo esta nublada y fría noche. Kiba sacaba con esfuerzo, a Hinata del auto.

—Estate quieta, mi amor… —la chica no paraba de reír— ¿puedes entrar así?; o ¿quieres que me quede contigo hoy?

—No quiero sexo Kiba, ¡quiero dormir!

Reí ante la respuesta de la borracha, Hinata Hyuga y porque está noche no se le haría al debilucho de Inuzuka.

—Wau, ¿algo más que pueda hacer por ti?

—¡Sí, mi amor!

Propuso melosa.

—Dime, princesa.

—¡Dile al dobe!, ¡Qué es un idiota y que lo odio!

—¿El dobe?

—¡Sí!, ¡me dijo gorda!, pero yo estoy segurísima que peso como una mujer de 1.60 debería pesar.

El reflejo de mí sonrisa apareció en aquella ventana. Al parecer mi comentario, se coló tanto en su mente que en la inconciencia de los tragos; lo demostraba abiertamente. Baje las escaleras, no sin antes pasar a la cocina por un vaso con agua. Ya saben… para disimular.

—¡Dile, dile. Kiba!

—Ya estas delirando —le escuché contestar, al imbécil— ¿Estas segura, que está bien que te deje aquí?

—¡Estoy bien!, ¡Chao amor!

Por un lado, me arrepentí de bajar, justo cuando tuvieran que despedirse, sólo por tener que presenciar, su húmedo y apasionado beso. Suspire, al escuchar la puerta cerrarse y allí fue el momento justo para aparecer.

Hinata luchaba con la cerradura de la casa, así que la hice a un lado, arrebatándole las llaves y cerrando debidamente la puerta de la vivienda.

—¡¿Qué haces?! ; ¡Dobe!

Tomé sus zapatos del suelo.

—Te ayudo, borrachita.

—¡No soy ninguna borrachita!—en silencio, la llevé a mis hombros, tal saco de papas— ¡Suéltame, dobe!, ¿no que estoy muy gorda?;¡ Yo puedo subir sola!, ¡Ash. ¡Te detesto!, ¡¿por qué no te metes en tus asuntos?!

Sentía los constantes golpes de sus manos en mi espalda, por suerte era una chica delicada. No es que yo quiera presumir de fuerza, pero realmente no me hacían ni un poco sus manotazos. Eso sí, con dificultad subí las escaleras esquivando sus pataleadas. Más al final, no me fue problema llegar a su habitación ileso.

—¡Bájame ya!—la arrojé en su cama— ¡Déjame adivinar, ahora me vas a culpar de que te salga una hernia!

—Sí, sí. Toma tus zapatos—los arrojé a un lado de su cama—Y duérmete, que ya es tarde.

—Naruto…—una punzada en mi entrepierna se hizo presente por el tono que utilizó— ¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo?, si de verdad soy una ballena, morsa y obesa. ¿Por qué me cargas?; ¿Sólo quieres seguir burlándote de mí?

La Hinata Hyuga ante mis ojos, me pareció irreal. Ella que siempre, se presenta fría y da la impresión, que tiene todo bajo control. Ahora me hablaba con la fragilidad de una niña pequeña. Una niña a la cual me encantaría cuidar.

—Tu peso, está bien—Puse unos de sus cabellos tras su oreja— No puedes ser más hermosa de lo que ya eres. Y sabes algo...

—¿Uh?

Ella inclino la cabeza a un lado, dándome una sensación de ternura.

—Sólo te diré esto, porque sé que mañana no lo vas a recordar.

Golpee su frente con uno de mis dedos y me senté a su lado, en esa cama

—¡Auch!, que cruel…—ella se frotó el golpe con la parte posterior de su mano— ¿qué… cosa?

Con una sonrisa amarga y la mirada fija en esos ojos como la luna, confesé:

—Le tengo demasiada envidia a Kiba; por haberte encontrado primero que yo.

Hinata abrió sus orbes sorprendida y su boca también se abrió en una gran "O"

—Por eso… ¿lo… golpeaste?

—Probablemente.

—¡Pues, que bueno que te lo devolvió!—rio de nuevo, pero a carcajadas y sentí una opresión en mi interior—Porque él es mi novio y tiene que defenderme de pillos como tú.

—Lo sé.

Me puse de pie en un suspiro.

—¡Yo nunca estaré contigo!

—Lo sé, Hinata.

—Ay—un gritito de sorpresa me hizo voltear y continuar presenciando su diversión—Dije "nunca" y tú me dijiste… que nunca debía decirlo.

Sus pequeñas risitas se expandieron al alrededor de esa habitación, en tanto yo me dirigía a la salida, del que para mí se convirtió en un incómodo espacio.

" _Nunca digas nunca, Hinata"_

Recordando mis palabras, sentí de nueva cuenta el dolor en mis nudillos. Y es que aunque me costara creerlo. Ya, ni yo mismo estaba seguro de aquella oración.

—Buenas noches, Hinata.

—Naruto.

Respire hondo

—¿Si?

—Gracias…

La vi cubrirse con las sabanas, para cerrar su puerta a mis espaldas.

" _¡Yo nunca estaré contigo!"_

Ella tenía toda la razón, porque todos estos sentimientos que encontré con Hinata; ya venía siendo hora de hacerlos a un lado. Y lo mejor de todo, era que yo… Conocía exactamente, la respuesta para sacarme a Hinata Hyuga de donde sea que se encontrara.

.

.

.

* * *

La segunda y la tercera semana pasaron volando. Entre ensayos y fiestas, de las cuales procuré salir siempre con una buena compañía. De ese modo, estas semanas se escurrieron como agua entre mis dedos.

Sí, en estos quince días me puse al día con todas mis amantes y más. No solía repetir chicas, pero estas semanas, fueron distintas. Llamé a las modelos que por trabajo había dejado de lado; más eso nunca era problema para ellas. Conocí un par de despampanantes mujeres, en las múltiples fiestas a las que acudí como con urgencia.

Entre ellas, estaba Rachel. Una española voluptuosa y rubia; Esa escultural mujer amaneció junto a mí las últimas noches y hoy se la presentaría a los chicos. No crean que hago eso todo el tiempo, simplemente le daba un gusto a los berrinches, de la insistente chica de Madrid.

Mas saben algo, no puedo negar que intencionalmente la hice venir a dormir en la Mansión Takaishi. Desde que la primera noche, me encargué de llegar en el momento exacto, al que Hinata volvía de la universidad, con la única intención de que la Hyuga y el Inuzuka; vieran al tipo de mujer que acostumbro frecuentar. En cuanto a Shion por situaciones aparte, fui obligado a cambiar las cerraduras de mi baño y mi habitación. De ese modo la perseverante niña, ya no se colaría dentro de mi cama.

Tampoco niego que la pequeña Takaishi, era otra buena razón para traer a Rachel a casa. De esa manera; creí que al verme con "algo como una novia", se aplacarían los acosos y no volvería a acercarse demasiado a mí. Mayor fue mi sorpresa, ahora después estas dos semanas con compañía, que el hecho de traer a Rachel seguido, no le afectó ni un poco.

Mi conclusión terminó en que esa niña, vive en otro mundo. Ayer, por la noche; al bajar al comedor. Me aseguró que ella la reemplazaría en cualquier momento; que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que me aburriera de la española y que para ese instante ella estaría lista para acogerme.

Espeluznante, lo sé. Mas aunque parezca mentira, en el poco tiempo que la conozco, me ha parecido una chica especial. Hasta le he tomado cariño. Claro… como la hermanita fastidiosa que nunca tuve.

—Naruto—Hinata llego a mi puerta—Una chica te busca fuera.

—¿La dejaste esperando?

—Obvio, es una desconocida.

—¿Es rubia?

Vi como rodó de ojos y algo me hizo sonreír de muy a dentro. Halé de su brazo atrayéndola al interior de mi cuarto. Hace mucho que Hinata no venía a mi cuarto. Es más, desde hace mucho que Hinata y yo no hablamos más de lo común. Por eso también, me encantaba que Rachel estuviera aquí.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Celosa?

—No empieces.

—Sólo dímelo—acaricie su mejilla con mis dedos—Si tú me pides que la deje, yo lo hago. Pero deberás terminar con Kiba.

—¡Ja!, a mí solo me molesta, que traigas a cuanta mujer se te antoje; a una casa que no es precisamente tuya.

—La compro, si deseo.

—Que idiota.

—Hinata, ¿estas celosa?

—Ya te lo dije, ¿no?. Estoy con Kiba.

—Y yo con Rachel.

—En serio, que no puedo creer lo que haces. Sólo me demuestras lo caprichoso que eres con las mujeres.—permanecí callado, observándola— ¡¿Cómo crees que voy a dejar a mi novio de casi dos años por fijarme en un chico que no sabe lo que quiere?!. Dos cosas Naruto: Ni soy un trofeo, ni salgo con mujeriegos; ¡Aterriza de una vez!.

Hinata abandonó mi habitación dejando semejante portazo, tras su salida.

.

.

.

* * *

—Hina puedo ir a verlos ensayar, ¿cierto?

—Si puedes, pero comportarte Shion. Nada de alcohol ni nada ilícito, ¿está claro?

—Que aburrida.

—Quisiera saber qué opina tu padre de eso…

Suspiré, las últimas semanas no habían sido las mejores, ni las peores de mi vida. Kiba seguía junto a mí a pesar de todo y preferí no contarle lo que sucedió en la cocina aquella noche, por el simple motivo de no buscar problemas. Definitivamente tuve suficiente con aquella pelea, aparte de que hasta lo de esta mañana; Naruto no se había acercado más de lo debido y de lo poco que recuerdo de aquella noche del aniversario, estoy segura que tampoco lo hizo. Es más, se empeñó en traer a mujeres a la casa... Y no solo una. Durante las últimas semanas, ese Idol tuvo como unas doce citas.

No es como si estuviera pendiente, de su vida. Pero ver a tanta mujer saliendo de la casa, me pareció una infamia. Obviamente no podía estar celosa de esas zorras, más bien fue coraje. De que el me trate como a otra de su larga lista de prospectos. Porque para el Uzumaki soy eso… un prospecto más. Realmente me preguntaba como un hombre podía ser de ese modo.

Después de esa dramática noche de alcohol, Kurama ensayo diariamente en la casa de los Takaishi; que por cierto los dueños de la misma, no se habían preocupado por llamar a su hija ni una sola vez; desde que se fueron. Era descorazonador ver a Shion esforzarse por olvidar todos sus problemas con la obsesión de Uzumaki Naruto. Pero cada quien tiene su forma de vivir y esa fue la que había encontrado ella.

—¡Ash!

—¿Sucedió algo pequeña?

—¡Si!, que esa fulana… la tal Rachel, está en mi casa de nuevo—una gota resbalo por mi cabeza—¡Y los tiene encantados a todos!, ¡es tan molesta!

—Cálmate pequeña, tú tienes mucho de lo que esa chica le falta —¿Qué estaba haciendo?— Es decir, tienes una personalidad muy singular. Por lo menos, yo nunca había conocido a alguien como tú antes.

Sonreí nerviosamente.

—Lo sé, yo tengo mucho y más de lo que a esa le falta. Ya sabes: —llevo un dedo a su frente— cerebro. ¡Porque, sólo falta verla para saber que es una ignorante de lo peor, Hinata!

Bueno en eso si le debía darle la razón. Ay que ver que cualquiera tiene más dedos de frente que la tal Rachel.

—Hinata, porfitas tienes que acompañarme a ver a los chicos.

Junto ambas manos frente a su rostro, como apoyo a su petición.

—No puedo Shion, estoy haciendo un proyecto.

—¡Porfiss!, puedes hacerlo allá!; tu computador es portátil ¿no?, si quieres te presto mi Mac, que seguramente es mucho más rápida que esa baratija tuya.

—No te preocupes—escondí mi incomodidad en una sonrisa— vale, te acompaño.

.

.

.

* * *

Mejor momento que ese no pudo ser, para que Hinata entrará al salón. ¡Ja!, para ese instante yo no supe que saliva era de quien, al tener a la caliente española sentada en mis piernas y con su lengua en mi garganta.

—Ya está macho, para un poco, que debemos ensayar.

Como conocía a Sasori, supuse que ya estaba fastidiado de tantos besos. Mas esta oportunidad era de oro, así que a horcajadas y sin importar que mis amigos vieran las bragas de Rachel, la empotré contra una de las paredes. Siempre asegurándome de que Hinata me viera, mientras notaba como su rostro se contraía. Alcé a la rubia bruscamente, llevándome un sensual gemido por mi movimiento contra su intimidad.

Yo sonreía internamente al ver como Hinata no apartaba la mirada, mientras tapaba los ojos de la pequeña Shion y continúe tocando a la chica en mis brazos, con el silencioso deseo. De que fuera el cuerpo de otra mujer; el que estuviera a mi disposición.

—Que idiota—la escuche pronunciar— ¡Al parecer hoy los chicos no van a ensayar, así que mejor nos vamos linda!

Ambas abandonaron el lugar, sin mirar a atrás y mis compañeros, continuaron afinando sus instrumentos, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Hice a Rachel a un lado y busque mi guitarra, para imitarlos.

—¡Naru!—la rubia, gimió mi nombre—No me dejes así, vamos a una habitación.

Rogó prácticamente.

—Lo siento, debo ensayar.

—¡Buu, no!. Mejor vamos a terminar lo que empezamos… ¡Naru!

—Cariño, si gustas yo podría terminar lo que este comenzó.

Sasuke no dudo en hacer visible su naturaleza.

—¿En serió?, ¡que emoción, me gustan las orgias!

—¡Ja!, de donde sacaste a esta zorra, dobe.

Gaara no dudo, en armar con palabras lo que todos teníamos sobre entendido.

—Bueno cariño, como ninguno de estos quiere, me temo que sólo seremos tú y yo —Mi hermano se desajustó su bajo— pero no te preocupes, no te arrepentirás.

—¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte! —Sasori explotó por fin— ¡Vamos a ensayar de una puta vez!

.

.

.

* * *

Ya eran pasadas las doce de la noche y el único motivo de que estuviera despierta. No era más que el trabajo de sociología, ¡y es que era más largo que One Piece y el Detective Konan juntos!. Estiré mi cuerpo aún en el escritorio de mi habitación, pensando como precisamente existen esas materias que probablemente, no te serán útiles para tu carrera pero que de igual forma debes aprobar.

—Todo un fastidio—suspiré

En eso escucho un par de toques en mi puerta y cuando ya estaba a punto de esconderme bajo las sabanas… Naruto se dispuso a hablar.

—Hinata, Hinata. ¿Estas despierta?.

Recordé el show que me tocó presenciar esta tarde y estuve muy tentada a ignorar sus llamados. Mas luego sentí, que quizá fuera algo importante y abrí la puerta con muy mala cara.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Por favor, ayúdame.

—Si es para deshacerte de una mujer en tu habitación, olvídalo.

Su sonrisa torcida no se hizo esperar y yo rodé los ojos. Porque ninguno de mis comentarios sarcásticos, eran tomados tan a la ligera, como yo esperaba.

—No estoy interesada Naruto, cuando veces tengo que…

—No he dicho nada. Sé que no me quieres—me sonrojé, ¿hablaba de sentimientos?—Pero sí necesito que saques a una mujer de mi habitación.

—Es lo último, Naruto Uzumaki. Es lo último que espere que me pidieras. ¡Por Dios!, no puedes parar con tus jueguitos de una vez. ¡Ash!, no te voy a ayudar, no voy a servir de solapadora a tus idioteces.

Puso una mano en mis labios, acallándome.

—Esta desnuda—Abrí mis ojos y cuando estaba a punto de golpearle, agregó— Shion está desnuda, dentro de mi cama.

—¡QUÉ!

—¿Y sí, bajas la voz? —no pude creer que ahora el sarcástico fuera él— Es media noche, la gente decente duerme a esta hora.

—¡Puf!, tú precisamente vienes a…. ¡Quita tu mano!—me liberé de su agarre—No tienes ningún derecho, ni cara para hablarme de decencia, Idiota.

—Hinata, me equivoque.

—Lo sé, todo lo haces mal… espera, ¿qué?

—Vaya gracias… pero tienes razón. —me miró directo a los ojos— Todo lo he estado haciendo mal. Shion me dejó esta carta —extendió un papel arrugado— Seguramente se arrugo durante, la noche por los movimientos.

—¡No me digas que… Tú te atreviste. Naruto!

—¿Que me acosté con ella?, ¡Ja!—bufó— Con la única que quiero acostarme, es contigo.

Supe que bromeaba, todo para este Idol era una broma de mal gusto. Pero mi cuerpo reaccionó diferente de lo que mi mente, ya sabía. Para ese momento mis mejillas estaban súper calientes y mis latidos desbocados. Rogué al cielo para que en la oscuridad de los pasillos, no viera esa parte de mí. Porque me traería problemas que no necesito. Con manos temblorosas, tome la carta de sus manos y leí las palabras de una frágil y herida Shion.

—Dice que si lo que yo necesito, es una mujer como Rachel… ella se convertirá en una. Pero que básicamente quiere que yo la haga mujer.

—Ha de haberle dolido mucho, verlos —suspire— Pequeña.

—Mi única intención en ese momento, era que tú nos vieras y estuve tan cegado en aquello, que me olvide de que Shion también se encontraba allí. He sido un imbécil, Hinata.

—Pará de traer mujeres a casa…

—Lo sé, lo haré por Shion. No quiero lastimarla todavía más.

—Sí, exacto… es por Shion…

Naruto poso una de sus manos en mi rostro, como había hecho ya, en otras ocasiones. Él acarició suavemente mi pómulo y me perdí tanto en sus movimientos, que mis ojos se iban cerrando de a poco; por el efecto relajante de su tacto sobre mí piel. Esta noche con Naruto, sentí todo diferente. Lo sentí más… real.

—Hinata, sé que ya lo sabes, pero la verdad es que me gustas. Y cada que te veo con él… me lleno de coraje, busco mujeres para que me den lo que sólo veo en ti. —aún con los ojos cerrados, lo sentí acercarse— Pero ni siquiera en una docena de modelos, pude encontrarlo. No pude encontrar, lo que me hace querer estar contigo en todo momento, yo ya no puedo fingir más.

Sus labios se unieron a los míos y me deje llevar por el tacto de su boca. Con pequeños besos nuestras respiraciones se fueron haciendo más aceleradas, y de eso… pasamos a largas caricias, donde yo succionaba de él cada que se me presentaba la oportunidad. No sé qué hacía, no sé cómo llegue a esto. No sé, por qué le creí, si yo tenía la respuesta a su pregunta.

—Te deseo, Hyuga.

Clave mis dientes en su labio inferior y ante aquello él no se alejó. Naruto continuó besándome y me guio a una pared e introdujo su lengua de mi boca. Gemí y me pregunte nuevamente la razón de mi comportamiento. Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. Los movimientos de mis labios no se detenían sobre los suyos. Lamí de ellos, siguiendo el mismo compás y lo sentí tensarse. Sus manos fueron a mi cintura apresándome a su cuerpo, teniéndome su merced, sólo entre la pared y su torso. Nuestras lenguas se volvieron a unir de un momento a otro y las lamidas, ahora se las daba al insistente órgano. Naruto chupo de mi lengua, provocando que enredara mis dedos en sus cabellos y llevándose un sorpresivo gemido con él.

—Hinata…

—¡No! —me separé bruscamente— No, no, no. Esto es un error. ¡Tú estás encaprichado conmigo, si yo no estuviera con Kiba, tu interés hacia mí sería nulo!; esa es la respuesta a tus preguntas Naruto. Tú sólo me quieres, porque yo no me lancé a tus pies, con sólo verte. Tu interés por mí, no es nada más que eso…

El Idol me miraba, como si buscara realmente su respuesta en mis palabras.

—Me gustas.

—No…—casi sollocé— Es un capricho.

—Yo te gusto—me sonrojé— buscas excusas.

—No.

—Hinata —se acercó a mí de nuevo— Probemos…

—¡¿Qué?!

Puse ambas manos en su pecho, haciendo distancia.

—Probemos.

Miré sus ojos azules, levemente iluminados.

—No hay nada que probar.

—Dame sus migajas—no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Las migajas de Kiba?— No termines con él, sólo déjame probarte mis sentimientos.

—Es una locura.

—Probemos, si es una locura.

—Yo no puedo hacerle algo como eso. Es vil—toque mi frente, bajando la cara— Es mi novio, lo ha sido por mucho tiempo.

—No lo amas.

—Yo si…

—No mientas—alzo mi mirada gacha— Si lo amaras, sería en lo primero que pensarás. Mas no es así.

Estaba confundida… mi mundo. En el que había creído en todo este tiempo, había sido desquebrajado por un beso. Por un beso de un Idol; un chico que seguramente sólo quería mi cuerpo. Como Kiba… Mis ojos se abrieron ante ese pensamiento.

—Hinata… Probemos.

El me presentaba una solución, no me pedía un compromiso. Me brindaba una prueba, me daba la oportunidad de salir de un posible engaño. Naruto Uzumaki, el Idol, Kurama. Me ofrecía una segunda oportunidad.

.

.

.

 **¡Termino!**

 **¡Yei!, les juro que me encantó este capítulo; especialmente por Naruto. Espero muy ansiosa sus opiniones y nada que me despido con un beso**

 **La canción muy latina se llama: Conteo regresivo (versión salsa) de Gilberto Santa Rosa. Irónico que estos dos lo bailen, lo sé.**

 **En fin, no olviden dejarme en los RR su opinión.**

 **Yo siempre las espero con ansias :D**

 **¡Muchos besos y n** **os vemos la otra semana!**

 **RR = Yei (:**


	5. Clandestinidad

**¡!Hola!**

 **¿Cómo ha estado su semana chicos?, la mía termina de una forma muy extraña pero… Oficialmente llegaron las vacaciones /o/. Y como ando de alegrona, les traigo el capítulo más temprano :D.**

 **Espero les guste (:**

 **Que chévere que disfruten de esta idea, ya me lo dijeron en los RR. Lo que saben aumenta mi felicidad un montón y pues hoy no me alargaré nada xD.**

 **Muchas gracias a AkimeMaxwell, Eveluna, Kyoko Nakamura, DaryZ, Lussyvr14, Guest, Nana, Tenshou getsuga, Gaby Hyuga, eliuska20, adx-25, Guest y citlallimildredpachecolopez.**

 **Gracias por siempre dejarme sus motivadores RR :D. Para ustedes el capítulo 5.**

 **Agradezco los Fav y los Follow. Y ya saben que siempre espero que me den su opinión sobre el fic en los RR.**

 **Y ya, no más. Este capítulo esta interesante, así que los dejare leer xD**

 **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo me divierto haciendo historias alternativas**

 ****** **Importante**

 **Esta historia contendrá Lemon &Lime, están advertidos**

 **Mis disculpas si hay errores ortográficos.**

 **La pareja principal es NaruHina**

— **Yei— = Diálogos**

 _ **"Yei"**_ **= Dichos de otros en las palabras del narrador**

 **Líneas horizontales son cambios de escena (Ojo aquí también, RECUERDEN: solo las líneas horizontales)**

 _ ****Los recuerdos están en cursiva**_

 **Sin más, a leer (:**

.

.

.

 **No Lo Niegues Más**

 **Capítulo 5**

.

.

.

—Shion —zarandee de su hombro— Shion. Despierta…

—¿Mamá?

Naruto y yo compartimos miradas. El mayor motivo de que Shion, fuera de esa manera; era gracias a sus padres o más bien… a la ausencia de sus padres.

—No, Soy Hinata pequeña—con una sonrisa acaricié sus cabellos— Te quedaste dormida fuera de tu cama. Ven, vamos a tu habitación.

—Me siento sola… abandonada—de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas— No quiero volver a esa habitación vacía; ¡no quiero!

—Quédense ambas—lo miré como si se hubiera vuelto loco—No sucederá nada, esta Shion.

No aparte mi mirada escéptica de sus ojos azules.

—Lo prometo y soy un hombre de palabra. Además estoy cansado.

Cualquiera que ve películas, series etc. Sabe que la mayoría del tiempo, aquellas excusas no son precisamente ciertas.

—Está bien, pero Shion dormirá en el medio.

—Hecho—me robó un beso, uno breve—Era para cerrar el trato. Confía en mi Hinata.

Miré a la niña que para nuestra suerte, ya se había acurrucado nuevamente entre las sabanas.

—Me cuesta

—Oh, eso dolió—dramatizó, con una mano en su pecho—Ya verás como tengo razón, en todo lo que te dije hoy…—bostezó—Soy muy sabio, por si aún no te has dado cuenta de eso, te perdono…

—¡Ja!

—Lo digo en serio, ya verás. Mas ahora durmamos, estoy desecho.

Shion, que pareció hablar dormida. Permaneció en medio de nosotros, abrazada a mí y dándole la espalda a Naruto. En mi interior, se produjo un sentimiento de tranquilidad… algo cálido y agradable me inundó entera. Casi con una sonrisa, pretendía caer en el abandono del sueño, pero las palabras de Naruto; me hicieron repensarlo.

—Y si tú me das a espalda, mejor

—¿No estabas agotado?

—Ella seguirá abrazada a ti y yo también. Ambos ganamos

—Tu estas muy grande, para sostenerme de la misma forma que ella.

—Hmp, de hecho…

—Naruto.

—Hinata.

—Lo prometiste y dijiste que tenías palabra.

—Bueno sólo es un abrazó. Está Shion, no sería agradable si se levanta y estamos… ya sabes.

—Eres un tonto—solté un bostezo—Está bien, de igual forma. Yo sí que estoy demasiado cansada.

El Idol se levantó casi de un brinco y se puso a mi espalda, tomándome de la cintura.

—Así está mejor —susurro en mi oído, cosa que me desubicó bastante— Te he dicho que hueles delicioso, Hinata. Tu esencia me hace sentir relajado.

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?

—¿El qué?

—Eso…me… incomoda.

—¿Hablar?, vaya eres fría.

—Susurrarme —dije casi inaudiblemente— al oído…

—Te incomoda o…—su voz se hizo grave—te excita.

—Me eriza.

—Uhmm.

—Naruto.

—¿Dime?

—Lo prometiste.

Sus manos, se balanceaban desde mi cintura, hasta mis caderas, en movimientos suaves. Relajándome, preparándome; pensé.

—No he hecho nada.

—Estas provocándome.

—¿A sí?

¡Dios, me encanta su voz!

—Lo estás haciendo.

Toqué sus manos

—Me has descubierto, entonces…—lamio el lóbulo de mi oreja—cuéntame, ¿funciona?

—Te odio

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Que me beses.

—Como órdenes.

Favorablemente para Naruto a Shion le había dado calor, supuse. Ya que se separó de mi abrazo y ocupo el lugar que el Idol, dejo libre anteriormente.

Mis manos se paseaban entre sus hombros y su rostro. Restándole importancia a la falta de aire; nuestras respiraciones, ya eran suspiros; resultado de ese apasionado beso. En nuestras bocas librábamos una guerra, donde su lengua y la mía buscaban esa liberación; donde ambos disfrutábamos del placer, de los roces, de las succiones y las mordidas.

—Naru… uhm—Una de sus rodillas se abrió paso entre mis piernas—¡Uhm!

—Llámame.

—¿Qué?

Casi gemí aquello, por el roce de su rodilla con mi intimidad y la manera en la que estimulaba mi interior ese simple tacto. La fricción de su cuerpo con ese punto tan sensible, nublaba mis pensamientos de a poco.

—Quiero que recuerdes quién soy.

—Naruto…

Solté en susurro.

—Exacto —lamio mi cuello— comprendes.

—Lo sé.

Aun estando uno al lado del otro. Mis manos se perdieron, dentro de su camiseta. Sintiendo cada trabajado musculo de su abdomen; ¿desde cuándo este Idol tenía estos músculos?, seguí en la tarea de detallarle y mi otra mano busco más de él, bajo el elástico de sus pantalones.

Naruto, mordió mi cuello, con una sonrisa ronca por mis acciones.

—¿Tienes prisa?

—Quiero conocerte—contesté en una sonrisa—Conocer, tu cuerpo.

El dejo de plano, el segundo lugar y se animó a imitarme. Toqué su miembro ya erecto y casi lleve mis ojos atrás al sentir uno de sus dedos dentro de mi intimidad.

—¿Muy rápido?

Consultó divertido, introduciendo otro al instante

—¡Ah!

—Shh preciosa, Shion sigue aquí.

¡Lo olvidé!, olvide que en esta misma cama estaba la niña. Sus dedos dentro de mí se sentían ásperos… gruesos. Aumente el ángulo de mis piernas y mordí el interior de mi boca para retener los gemidos.

—¿Te gusta?

—Uhm —asentí, viendo sus ojos—Tus dedos… son grandes.

Él sonrió torcidamente, mientras su mirada estaba en el bulto envuelto en las sabanas, a mi espalda.

—No quiero que se levante—expreso sus pensamientos—Quiero tenerte así por siempre Hinata.

—Naruto—moví bruscamente, mis manos dentro de su pantalón y el arrugó sus ojos— esto… no…

—Shh—no abandonamos el contacto visual en ningún momento— probemos, Hyuga.

Sus dedos salían y entraban; mis manos, subían y bajaban. Y nuestras miradas permanecían unidas. No importaba más, ni siquiera los detalles. Sólo con ver sus ojos viéndome, el momento se volvió placentero.

Nuestros gemidos eran suaves, silenciosos. Igual que nuestros movimientos, nuestras voces estaban coordinadas; cada que yo bajaba, el entraba. Cada que yo subía, él salía… fue extraño y sublime a la vez. Entonces también quise detener este momento. Ambos acostados uno al lado del otro, en su cama; dándonos placer. Yo con ambas manos dentro de su pantalón y él con una dentro del mío y la otra acariciando mi trasero.

—Naruto… Naruto ya…

—Lo sé, me pasa lo mismo—acercó su rostro al mío— ven.

Y accedí sin más. Besando sus labios y lamiendo de ellos, hicimos el acto más pasional. Yo gemía dentro de su boca y mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse. Del mismo modo que mis movimientos lo hicieron.

—Tram…posa

—¡Ah!

El volvió a acallarme, con sus labios e introdujo un tercer dedo.

—Ah, due…— intenté hablar, con su lengua aún en mi boca—Naa… naa…

El Idol no se detuvo, pero saco de mí el tercer dedo y sólo continúo con dos. No supe que sentir. Fue como si me molestará y también estuviera aliviada de que lo hiciera. Con suavidad, mordió mi labio inferior, pero para ese momento, yo no ponía contener mis gemidos, así que con su mano libre contuvo mis jadeos. Y lo sentí morder mi hombro para acallar los suyos. Nos encontrábamos demasiado cerca, muy cerca de terminar.

—¡Naruto! / —¡Hinata!

Detrás de nosotros Shion se removió y ambos aún en el cielo de sensaciones; nos tensamos. La niña se sentó en la cama y bostezo mientras se estiraba. Dando grandes bocanas de aire, con los ojos muy abiertos y con mis manos aún dentro su pantalón, llenas de su semilla. Rogué al cielo que se volviera a acostar.

—Huele extraño —la princesa Takaishi denotó aquello— ¿Dónde estoy?

—Mierda.

Escuche la maldición de Idol en mi oído. Naruto que también mantenía su mano dentro de mi pijama, la sacó; tocando de a poco mi piel caliente y utilizó mi pantalón de algodón para limpiarse. Me ruboricé sin medidas; pero entonces hice lo mismo por mi parte con el suyo.

—¿Shion?, ¡¿Hinata?!. ¡¿Qué hacen en mi cama?!

—¡Naru!, ¿Hinata?.

Hice lo único coherente que se me ocurrió en ese momento, simular que dormía.

—Hinata despierta—tocó mi hombro insistente la niña— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Uhm, que pasa… déjenme dormir

Con voz "perezosa", miré al causante de este incidente, en busca de auxilio. Sentí el rostro demasiado caliente al encontrar sus ojos y entonces esa sonrisa sexy que sólo este Idol tenía el descaro de poner en momentos así, apareció. Pero gracias al cielo, Naruto entendió mi mensaje, al instante.

—Oh cierto—golpeo su frente—Ambas están aquí, porque te metiste a mi cama… desnuda.

Vi como miró hacia otra parte al hacer énfasis en ese detalle.

—Hinata, me ayudó a vestirte y luego decidimos dormir los tres juntos.

—¿Decidimos?

Reaccionó sorprendida la pequeña.

—Aja… tú al parecer, hablas dormida.

—¡Cierto!, ¡qué vergüenza!, me escuchaste hablar dormida —rodé de ojos y meterse desnuda en su cama ¿qué?— ¡En serio, que sorpresa!

—Shion, acuéstate y se silenciosa; que Hinata duerme. ¿Vale? —se levantó de la cama acomodándose los pantalones— Yo… voy al baño.

¡Yo también necesito ir al baño!, miré mis manos bajo las sabanas. De hecho no era desagradable, sólo que tener esa viscosidad entre las piernas, tampoco era lo más chévere.

Como sea después de aquello sentí los ojos pesados, mas no me relajé por completo, al escuchar como la niña insistía para que Naruto durmiera a su lado. Simplemente negué con la cabeza, esperando que el Uzumaki me viera. Pero no fue así.

—Está bien, pero dormiré en el medio.

—¡Si !

—Vamos acuéstate.

Lo sentí pasar encima de mí, al acostarse. De reojo vi a Shion abrazarlo del brazo y sentí de repente, como su otra mano acariciaba mis nalgas. Sin previo aviso, las aparté. Mas el continuo, ahora sosteniéndolas con más fuerza y presión.

El día termino de ese modo. Con Naruto apretándome las nalgas y con todo el cansancio, cobrándome factura.

.

.

.

* * *

Esa mañana, me desperté como nuevo. Algo temprano a decir verdad; pero como nuevo. Hinata permanecía completamente dormida y Shion también.

Me introduje a la ducha, sin cerrar la puerta. Lo sé me estaba arriesgando con la niña aquí pero… lo que en realidad quería era que esa azabache entrará a unirse a mi labor. Quizá era esperar demasiado, porque aunque ayer nos conectamos como lo hicimos. Sentía que ella aún tenía sus dudas.

—Hmp, pronto ya no tendrás ninguna Hyuga.

Quería que me eligiera a mí, que se decidiera por mí… ¿por qué?. Aún no lo tengo claro, pero quería exclusivamente a Hinata para mí.

La puerta del baño se abrió como pretendí de un principio. Ahora le tocaba al destino saber cuál de las dos chicas había ingresado. En posición defensiva, detuve el chorro de agua, pero aun así no deje de escuchar el peculiar sonido.

Abrí la puerta de cristal empañado por el calor y vi… A una muy adormilada Hinata Hyuga sentada en el inodoro, con la cabeza apoyada en el papel sanitario. Quise reír al verla, más me contuve. Espere a que terminara con ese proceso fisiológico, para envolver mi cintura con una toalla.

—Rayos… que sueño más extraño tuve —su voz adormilada, me hizo contener otra sonrisa— Probemos, me dijo… probemos. ¡Ay Dios!, ¡No fue un sueño!; ¡Dios mío!

—Buenos días, linda.

—¡Santo cielo!

—Despertarás a la niña.

Tapó su boca con su mano y luego la olfateo, con el ceño fruncido. Se levantó de inodoro, secándose; como lo haría cualquier mujer. Y fue directamente a lavarse las manos con esmero.

—Ya me voy, disculpa… interrumpir tú….

—No te vayas —la sostuve de la cintura y la apegue a mi cuerpo— Dame lo buenos días, mejor.

Ella se apartó de mi agarre, tan rápido que provocó que mi toalla se deslizara hasta mis pies. Lo vi todo en cámara lenta. Como de una expresión de sorpresa, intento sostener la prenda y cuando ya no hubo remedio, su sonrojo llegó hasta sus orejas. Para luego mirarme justamente en ese punto, que ya estaba empezando a gustarle la situación.

—Cúbrete.

Se dio la vuelta poniendo una mano en la perilla de la puerta, buscando salir. Al estar aún abierta la cerré algo brusco, apoyando la palma de mi mano sobre la madera. Ella al ser más pequeña termino con el peso de mi pecho sobre su espalda y de esa forma sus oídos estaban a mi disposición. Sonreí ladino.

—¿Por qué?... ya anoche tocaste todo lo que ves.

Se encorvó luego de eso, recargando su frente en la puerta, yo tomé sus cintura entre uno de mis brazos y la acerque aún más a mi cuerpo húmedo.

—Naruto…

—Me deseas Hinata.

La sentí relajarse y apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro. Dejándome ese exquisito espacio en su cuello, me aproveche de eso, besando y succionando su piel con un sonoro chupetón.

—Naruto… yo no…

—No lo niegues más.

Sus ojos parecieron buscar los míos y volví a presenciar, el mismo rostro que vi la noche anterior. Ese que me hacía sentir correspondido, ese que me hacía sentir comprendido; esos ojos que me reflejaban como ser… como persona.

Ella se acercó a mis labios, del mismo modo que yo a los suyos. Ambos nos entendíamos, ambos pensábamos lo mismo... Ambos nos deseábamos.

El beso fue suaves, entre caricias diminutas, hasta deliciosas succiones. Con sus brazos alrededor de mí cuello y mis manos en sus caderas. Eleve de ella poniéndola a mi altura.

Ambos apoyados sobre la puerta de ese baño. Hinata rodeándome con sus piernas y yo acariciando sus glúteos. Su lengua, se abrió paso entre mis labios y dio pequeñas lamidas en el interior de mi labio inferior y así continuo del mismo modo en el superior. Marcó un ritmo seductor en cada caricia que me transportaba a la tranquilidad. A un mundo aparte, donde solo había espacio para esta mujer y para mí.

—¡Hinata, ¿estás aquí?!

Más aunque me pesara, esa no era la realidad.

Aquella voz nos sacó a ambos de la burbuja en la que nos introducimos. Fuera de mi habitación, las pisadas de Kiba Inuzuka, su novio, no dejaron de resonar. El imbécil buscaba a la chica entre mis brazos, que ahora tenía las orbes muy abiertas y una palidez casi preocupante en el rostro.

.

.

.

* * *

—¿Kiba, como estas?

Al verle, la culpa llenó mi cuerpo. No era nada justo, nada de lo que le estaba haciendo, él lo merecía. Traté que comportarme como siempre, más mayor fue el remordimiento que me impedía verlo a la cara.

—Amor, donde estabas. No me vas a creer lo que vi

—¿Qué viste?

Por un momento sentí miedo, pero era imposible que nos haya visto… No podía ser, ¿no?

—¡El Idol es un lolicon amor!, estuve buscándote por la casa, al no verte en la cocina como siempre. Pero mi sorpresa fue ver a Shion durmiendo en el cuarto de la estrellita pop y por si fuera poco, verlo salir a él del baño. Con sólo una toalla cubriendo su cintura.

—Ah, si…

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí, ayer… Shion no se sentía muy bien y pues se fue a dormir con él.

—¡¿Y tú permitiste aquello?! ; ¡Es una niña, amor!, ese enfermo pudo haberse propasado con ella.

—Sí y no Kiba—reí—Parece, pero no es esa clase de chico.

—¿Segura, y tú dónde estabas?, te busque por todas partes y no te vi.

—Ehm, fui por algo de leche y chispas de chocolate—le mostré la compra—con eso de que la niña estaba deprimida. Decidí prepararle su desayuno preferido.

Imagino que laguna vez han escuchado, eso de ver al amante de la esposa, salir por la ventana. Bueno… eso aplíquenlo a mi caso. Suspire; Naruto me ayudo a salir por la ventana del baño, no sin antes nalguearme. Miré hacia otra parte, al recordar aquello y ahora pensándolo bien el Uzumaki tenía una extraña obsesión con mis glúteos. En fin, fui a mi cuarto; me cambie de ropa y salí a la tienda de la calle. Y pues en parte no era del todo falsa, mi excusa.

—Vaya, me hubieras chateado e íbamos juntos.

—No lo pensé, lo siento.

—Ya veo… ¡¿Y?!

—¿Y?

—¿No me vas a saludar hoy?

Tomó mi quijada y cerró toda distancia. Con los ojos abiertos, vi los suyos cerrados. ¡Soy la peor mujer del mundo!, ¡una mujerzuela!, hace nada… estuve acorralada por el chico que más odia mi novio, entre besos y caricias. Y ahora yo… ¡Ash, me sentí morir!; ¡¿Cómo puedo ser tan cínica?!

—Oh vaya. Interrumpo de nuevo.

Me separe de él bruscamente, dándole la espalda a Naruto. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?, apreté con fuerza mis puños. ¡Rayos!, de repente sentí que los engañaba a ambos y ¡Ah!, definitivamente me voy a volver loca.

—Para variar—Kiba tomó mi cintura— ¿amor, que harás hoy en la noche?. Hace mucho que no estamos solos y hoy mis compañeros de dormitorio van a quedarse en otra parte. Podría preparar la cena y ya sabes…

.

.

.

* * *

Servía jugo, mientras escuchaba sus palabras y ganas no me faltaban de romperle la cara al muy idiota, por tocar de eso modo a mí Hinata. La azabache no me daba a cara; ni tampoco miraba al intenso sarnoso, que tenía sus manos en ella.

—¿Hoy?, es que… no puedo—se veía nerviosa— Tengo muchos trabajos.

Con una sonrisa torcida, seguí observándoles.

—No importa, mi vida. Te ayudo, como siempre.

—Kiba…nunca me ayudas. Siempre termino haciendo el trabajo al día siguiente.

—Hina, pero es que nunca he podido resistirme a ti.

Era mi imaginación, o el muy maldito pretendía insinuar que se acostaban. ¡Pues qué lástima me da!, apartó la bufanda de la chica para dejar un beso en su cuello. ¡Y ahora si quise matarlo!

—¡No, espera!, estoy mezclando esto.

Hinata volvió a cubrirse con la tela nuevamente y el motivo… me lo imagine. Ya me había encargado yo de dejarle una marca en ese preciso lugar, esta mañana.

—Hmp, los dejo solos. Parejita.

Salí de allí, disimulando como estaba acostumbrado mi molestia… con indiferencia. En primer lugar, fui yo quien le propuso este trato a Hinata y lo último que quería era perder por algo como los celos, la oportunidad que prácticamente le rogué.

" _Dame sus migajas. No termines con él, sólo déjame probarte mis sentimientos"_

Nunca en mi vida imaginé, que le propondría eso a alguna mujer. Por obvias razones, si jamás me habían hecho falta las mujeres y con Hinata… ¡Puf!, con Hinata todo lo que conocía hasta el son de hoy, cambio.

Me escondí detrás de la puerta de la cocina que daba a la lavandería. Quería averiguar que hacia la Hyuga, cuando yo no estaba "mirándolos". Ya que esa duda no me dejaría en paz, en todo el día. ¿Lo correspondería o seguiría igual de esquiva con él?

—Cariño, ¿estás molesta conmigo?

—No, ¿por qué lo dices?

—Porque solo me has llamado Kiba todo este rato —buscó que lo mirara al rostro— Y me eres indiferente frente a la estrellita de segunda.

Achiqué mis ojos.

—No estoy molesta, es sólo que quiero mi espacio.

—Bueno, te daré tu espacio amor —suspiró— cambiando el tema, la música de Kurama es una mierda. La escuche hace poco, es decir japoneses intentando hablar bien inglés, ¡Por favor!.

¡Maldito cobarde!, quisiera ver si se atreve, a repetir eso en mi cara.

—Sabes una cosa Kiba. No estoy de humor para esa clase de chistes y a mí me parecen muy buenas sus canciones.

Una sonrisa se instaló en mi rosto, esa mujer…

—¡¿En serio?!, tu gusto por la música ha disminuido, cariño.

—No, lo que no aumenta es tu madures. Sólo porque no te agrada Naruto, criticas su música.

—¡Vaya, estas en tus días!

—¡Ja! —Hinata bufó—Es la verdad… lo sabes y no, no tengo el periodo.

—Ya mi amor—escuche el sonido de un beso— Ven esta noche conmigo, —su voz lastimera, me quiso hacer vomitar— Así hago que te relajes y hacemos eso que tanto hemos esperado.

—¡¿Hemos?!

—Sí, mi vida—apreté mi mandíbula, al escuchar más sonidos de besos— Tú también quieres coger conmigo. Ya lo hablamos

—Vale, ¿coger?; ¡No puedo creer que haya dicho eso!

—¡Hoy estas insoportable Hinata!

—¡Sabes qué!, vete a "coger" con otra y a mi déjame en paz. ¡Ash!

—Sí, mejor me voy.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?, ¡¿ustedes, tortolitos?! ; ¿Peleando?

—Adiós, Shion.

—Bye Kiba. Qué paso, Hinata. ¿Por qué discutían o qué?

—Ahora no, Shion. No tenga cabeza para nada —sentí sus pasos acercarse— Mejor voy a poner mi ropa a lavar, así le ahorro trabajo a Matsuri.

Entonces, aún escondido. Espere que llegará la mujer de mis ojos, no podía con tanta alegría. Hinata además de defenderme, me confirmó lo que ya sospechaba desde hace unas horas.

La vi sosteniendo su cabeza y la detuve con un abrazo. Ella con la cabeza en mi pecho; se separó con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Eres virgen—el sonrojo le llegó hasta sus orejas—¡Me encanta que seas virgen!.

—¡Qué horrible hábito!

—Ya ves.

Apresé su boca con una sonrisa, sintiéndome correspondido al instante. Hinata me había dado la oportunidad de hacerla feliz y créanme, no pienso desaprovecharla. Aunque ahora nuestra relación sea así. Escondidos…. Clandestinos.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

Como otro día, desde aproximadamente un mes y medio; en la casa Takaishi. Kurama ensayaba y Shion me obligaba a acompañarla, mientras los veía. Aunque en realidad, algunas cosas cambiaron en estas tres semanas.

Primero que ya no estaba precisamente obligada a ver lo ensayos y que el día de hoy, Naruto le mostraba a los chicos una canción en la que estuvo trabajando.

 _ **Tonight, I can see it in your eyes  
I'm gonna give it to you right  
I'm gonna give it to you right  
**_

Nuestra "clandestina relación"; como él la llama. Se había basado en besos y caricias furtivas por las noches, mientras nos colábamos en la habitación del otro. Detalles por las mañanas, muchos besos, siempre escondidos y salidas con Shion en algunas ocasiones.

Los señores Takaishi, aún no se dignaban en preguntar por su hija. Lo último que supimos de ellos, fue una postal de Paris con una caja de perfumes caros para su pequeña. Como si eso reemplazara su ausencia; suspiré. De igual forma, aún todo me parece tan irreal.

 _ **I'm obsessed, that's fine  
You could even say I'm out of line  
But it's heaven when I am inside  
It's heaven when I am inside**_

—Hasta aquí llegaría tu parte, _teme_.

—¡Ok!

—Luego sigue, la mía.

Lo miré concentrado en su música y sonreí inconscientemente. Compartir con Naruto estas semanas, fue como una lluvia de sorpresas. El Idol podía llegar a ser tan dulce y tan terco en algunas ocasiones.

 _ **Forever is too much  
But baby when we touch our sensations go overload, oh oh  
Can't shake the thought of your body ridin' on top of me  
Like a bomb we're 'bout to explode  
**_

Me sonrojé, al escuchar sus letras y su mirada fija en mí. Me acabó de confirmar, lo que ya imaginaba. Vi a mi lado como la niña movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música, totalmente ajena, al significado de esas palabras.

" _Preciosa, no podrías dejar de tener orgasmos, si yo fuera él"_

Esas palabras regresaron en mi mente, junto a un sin número de recuerdos, de los acontecimientos vividos en las últimas tres semanas. Naruto Uzumaki, era el hombre más sexy e increíble del mundo. Casi gemí al recordar su cuerpo desnudo y no me cabía en la cabeza, como nunca antes me percate de lo endemoniadamente atractivo que era. ¡Por Dios!, si tenía el cuerpo cubierto de músculos, ¡Definitivamente estuve súper ciega, para no notarlo!

 _ **Give you all that I have tonight  
I insist, you're in for a ride  
Your love's like a bird so high  
Baby you're the best  
Got me so obsessed, yeah**_

Sentí calor, de sólo recordar la sensación de tocarle, de verle, besarle, sentirle… ¡Uff!. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, mirando hacia otra parte.

—La ventilación está como apagada, ¿no?

Abaniqué mi rostro con mis manos, con una Shion mirándome extrañada.

—Para nada, seguro estas entrando en la menopausia Hinata.

Sentí sus ojos sobre mí y mi sonrojo aumento. Verle allí frente a mí, sonriendo mientras cantaba… mientras me cantaba. No ayudó de ninguna manera esa ola de sentires, que empezaban a envolverme.

¡Ahhh!; ¡me he vuelto una pervertida!, cubrí mi rostro con mis manos. Sé que suena a estupidez, pero por un momento, sentí como si mis pensamientos pudieran ser leídos por las demás personas de la habitación.

 _ **Dim the lights, turnin' off your phone  
Knock me down like a domino  
And turn me on like the radio**_

Preste atención, a la música, buscando relajarme. Algo que me llamaba la atención de Kurama es que a pesar de ser una banda japonesa, ellos mantenían un alcance internacional con el inglés. Y con esa voz que se traían esos dos arrogantes y como los complementaban los demás chicos, con sus instrumentos. No me extraña en lo absoluto, que fueran tan populares en el país. Aunque en américa aún no se sepa ni las luces de la banda; con franqueza creo, que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que así sea.

 _ **Baby you're the best  
Got me so obsessed, yeah  
Yeah yeah eh  
Baby you're the best  
Got me so obsessed, yeah  
**_

" _Es decir japoneses intentando hablar bien inglés, ¡Por favor!"_

Recordar las palabras de Kiba, fue como un balde de agua fría en este momento. Con él, todo iba mal, cada vez nos frecuentábamos menos y las peleas por tonterías iban aumentando. Me sentía culpable, pues no podía evitar pensar, que si alguien era responsable de aquello, esa era yo. Quise intentar hablarlo con él, o sea, establecer que las cosas no estaban siendo tan agradables. Mas las excusas que Kiba me presentaba terminaban por desarmarme.

" _Solo estamos pasando por un mal momento, le pasa a todas las parejas"_

Eso aseguraba y yo sabía que no solo era eso. ¡Rayos, si estaba siendo una completa maldita con él!

 _ **And that body's so delicious  
The way she knock on that wood, superstitious  
She the type of she don't make me wanna miss this**_

 _ **The way she put it down on me like a mistress**_

Pero en fin, nuestra relación se estaba enfriando y Kiba también comenzaba a desesperarse. Si desde los meses que llegamos a Japón, no paraba de insistir con respecto al sexo. Las últimas tres semanas el asunto se había acrecentado. Según él, era eso lo que nos hacía falta. Mas era algo que realmente siempre me negué a concederle completamente y hasta ahora es que llegue a comprender el por qué.

No lo amaba… no lo amaba y para mi hacer el amor era precisamente eso. Me era imposible entregarle algo que no sentía. Totalmente injusto de mi parte, lo sé. Y pues como pueden ver, mi vida oficialmente era toda una locura.

 _ **Can't stop, so loud, never quit this  
Work it out like we're workin' on our fitness  
Yeah, best sex you'll have baby  
**_

—¡Escucha está letra, amigo!—Gaara detuvo la interpretación del Uzumaki—Estoy seguro que será un éxito, pero…

—Yo también pienso lo mismo—Shikamaru apuntó— ¡Pregúntale de una vez, kuma!

—¿A quién te estas cogiendo, que te tiene tan inspirado?

Sasori fue quien soltó el comentario y yo sólo me dispuse a distraer a Shion, con preguntas como: "te gustó el almuerzo", disimulando las intensas pulsaciones de mi corazón. Claro, sin dejar de prestarle atención a la conversación que ahora libraba Kurama.

—Hmp, y aunque no lo crean—Naruto palmeó su pecho— No he tenido sexo en tres semanas.

¡Oh por Dios!, estaba a punto de hiperventilar. ¡Qué vergüenza!

—¡Ja, hermano! y explícame entonces—Sasuke sostuvo su rostro con drama— ¡¿Desde cuándo se puede decir eso con orgullo?!... ¡Bah, entonces esta canción es pura fantasía!, ¡qué asco, _dobe_!

—Hace unos días, a mí y al _teme_ nos hablaron de un buen lugar, _dobe_ —Shikamaru soltó despreocupado— Dicen que las mujeres, están muy buenas y que valen cada centavo que se invierte.

—¿Space? —Sasuke levantó una ceja— No es que yo tenga necesidad de mujeres; pero como casi le tiran flores, me dio curiosidad.

—¿Y si es tan bueno como dicen?

—Las mujeres están bien, Kuma. Pero el ambiente está lleno de frikis y millonarios.

—No quiero ir —Naruto se bajó del escenario— No estoy interesado en tener sexo con prostitutas. De eso ya tuve suficiente.

—¿Entonces con quien quieres tener sexo?

Sasori que pareció ser el único de haberse percatado de mi nerviosismo, no había parado de mirar hacia nuestra dirección al oírles hablar.

—Con Hinata por supuesto.

—Uhhh

Su grupo de amigos, contestaron en coro, ante tal declaración.

—¡En tus sueños, Uzumaki!

—Lo tengo claro.

" _¡Y que te quede claro!, ¡Yo estoy con Kiba!"_

Naruto abandonó el salón de eventos, sin mirar atrás. ¿Qué fue eso?, fruncí el ceño ante la idea.

—Terminamos por hoy—Sasori imito la acción del Idol—Tengo una reunión.

—Ahora que lo dices, yo también debo salir con Ino.

—¿Estas saliendo con Ino, Shika?—Sasuke preguntó sorprendido— No respetas ni a las empleadas de tus amigos.

—Puf, sabes que eso no se elige. Y yo soy un romántico.

Sus risas se escucharon a todo volumen. A lo que rodé de ojos, creí que el Nara era más serio. Pero las apariencias engañan, uff y ya sé yo de eso.

—¿Tú también vas a salir con alguien teme?—Gaara bajo del escenario

—Tengo que ver a Sahara.

—¿Te encontrarás con tu exmujer?

—La verdad no es nada incómodo ver a Sakura. Entre nosotros, las cosas no terminan de acabar.

—En serio que eres idiota. Si la amas, por qué no te quedaste con ella desde un principio.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Kuma. Yo le prometí volver y ella me prometió esperar…

—Las mujeres no vivimos de promesas —me metí en su conversación— Lo siento, sé que es tu vida pero… no pude evitar...

—¡Wou!, ni te preocupes, cuñadita —me sonrojé, negando efusivamente con la cabeza— lo que dices es una gran verdad. Lo único que te falta, es tener en cuenta que los hombres tampoco vivimos de promesas.

Ambos chicos salieron. Dejándonos solas a una silenciosa Shion y a mí; que en cosa de nada, comenzaron a darme vueltas sus palabras.

—¿Por qué Naru se fue de esa forma, Hina?

—Te juro, que no tengo ni idea.

.

.

.

 **¡Termino!**

 **Espero les haya gustado y ya saben que de los RR siempre ando pendiente. ¡No olviden dejarlos!**

 **Estos dos, se las verán serias en esa casa con Shion y Kiba xD, pero les aseguro que intimidad no les va a faltar.**

 **La canción: Obsessed – Emblem 3**

 **Chicos un beso muy grande y no olviden dejarme lo que piensan en lo RR, yo siempre los espero con ansias**

 **¡Muchos abrazos y n** **os vemos la otra semana!**

 **RR = Yei (:**


	6. Jadeos

**¡Qué tal, Chicos!**

 **¿Cómo han estado?, yo ando bastante triste por lo que le pasó ayer a la selección de Panamá en la Copa Oro. Pero buenoooo, las cosas que hay que ver en esta vida /: (manita abajo para el árbitro)**

 **Sorpresivamente para mí, se terminaron mis vacaciones. Les juro que no lo podía creer cuando me lo dijeron esta tarde. Al parecer mi grupo entra más temprano que los demás en la universidad y nada que solo tuve una semana para "descansar". En fin, no pasa nada, porque este semestre promete ser interesante :D**

 **Por cierto, en este capítulo me pasé un poquito de lo largo. Pero el final, ya se acerca. Quizá ahora actualice cada dos semanas, por eso que les digo que ya entro a clases pero tranquilos… actualizaré (:**

 **Muchas gracias a Eveluna, Kyoko Nakamura, Momo 99, Liily, Guest, A M Vogel, Gaby Hyuga, eliuska20 y adx-25**

 **Chicos Gracias por Dejarme su opinión del fic, me hacen la más feliz. Pensando en ustedes es que traigo el capítulo antes xd (terminaré actualizando los lunes de nuevo, a este paso ja ja)**

 **Muchas gracias también a los que me dan Fav y Follow. Me encantaría que me dijeran en los RR que les parece la historia. Pero ya saben igual muchos besos por leer.**

 **Y bueno no digo más, disfruten x)**

 **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo me divierto haciendo historias alternativas**

 ****** **Importante**

 **Lenguaje fuerte**

 **Esta historia contendrá Lemon &Lime, están advertidos**

 **Mis disculpas si hay errores ortográficos.**

 **La pareja principal es NaruHina**

— **Yei— = Diálogos**

 _ **"Yei"**_ = **Dichos de otros en las palabras del narrador**

 **Líneas horizontales son cambios de escena (Ojo aquí también, RECUERDEN: solo las líneas horizontales)**

 _ ****Los recuerdos están en cursiva**_

 **Sin más, a leer (:**

.

.

.

 **No Lo Niegues Más**

 **Capítulo 6**

.

.

.

Entré a mi habitación con un gran suspiro. Ya eran pasadas las seis de la tarde y el crepúsculo se adentraba por mi ventana. Para estas horas, como era costumbre; Shion tomaba una ducha mientras yo estudiaba.

Me recosté en la madera tras mi espalda. No paraba de darle vueltas, una y otra vez a las cosas, más aún no entendía qué sucedía. Sentí que me perdí de una parte de la historia, al recordar la actitud de los hermanos para conmigo.

—Aceptaste salir con él.

Salté ante su voz.

—¡Naruto, me asustaste!

—Aceptaste salir con Kiba.

Sus ojos se veían demasiado serios y vi como su mandíbula, se marcaba por la presión que el ejercía en ella…. Muy sexy. ¡Ah, concéntrate!

—Ahm, te refieres a que…

—¡Por qué mierda, aún quieres salir con ese cobarde; Hinata!

.

.

.

 _Escuché el sonido del teléfono de la mansión, llevaba aproximadamente unos 3 minutos sonando. ¿Cómo lo estimé?, pues cuando estoy inspirado con alguna canción, cualquier ruido me saca de quicio. Así que, ya harto y con una de las cuerdas de mi guitarra rota, salí de mi habitación con la intención de tomarlo._

 _Lo tomé con rudeza, pero cuando me dispuse a contestar, la voz de la mujer que me había brindado tanta satisfacción sexual las últimas semanas se escuchó apresurada. Seguro corrió por el teléfono…_

— _Soy Kiba_

 _Con mis ojos en una línea, pensé en cerrar la conversación y no involucrarme en los asuntos de mi "amante", con su "novio". Ya era testigo de los problemas que los envolvían desde que todo inició. Muchas veces disfruté, al ver como el Inuzuka salía de la mansión, con todos sus propósitos por el piso luego de los rechazos de mi Hyuga._

 _Estaba siendo un cabrón, lo sé. Pero al tratarse de Hinata, estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera._

— _Kiba…_

— _¡No me cuelgues!—expreso con vehemencia—Sé que has estado evitando mis llamadas, Hinata. Has evitado hasta mis mensajes y no lo entiendo, ¡maldición!, yo no hago más que amarte como un idiota y tú…_

— _Kiba, por favor._

— _¡Por favor, qué!, por favor qué Hinata. Que no ves que no puedo soportarlo, no quiero seguir de esta manera, por el amor de Dios._

 _Los sollozos de la hermosa mujer hicieron acto de presencia y en ese momento, quise correr a arrebatarle ese estúpido teléfono de las manos._

— _Nos estamos… haciendo daño, Kiba._

 _Sostuve fuertemente el auricular, al escuchar su ya quebrada voz._

— _¡Yo soy único que sufre aquí!, ¡a ti no te importo, Hinata!_

— _¡Ya no quiero pelear más!, ¡no quiero!—un sollozo se coló en sus palabras— Estoy cansada Kiba, ya no puedo más con esto… yo quiero que…_

— _¡No!_

— _Entiende, Kiba._

— _¡No vamos a terminar! y mucho menos por teléfono, ¡maldita sea!_

 _Ya era tarde, no podía simplemente no seguir escuchando. No después de escuchar como Hinata lloraba en esa línea, como sufría por ese imbécil. Por un momento, solo un instante… sentí que lo que hacía estaba mal. Mi Hinata sufría y lo hacía por mi culpa._

— _Hinata, salgamos… Salgamos y hablemos, hablemos de toda esta situación. Lo nuestro no pudo ser un error, lo nuestro debe ser eterno, nos lo prometimos…_

— _Kiba no…_

— _Hinata te lo ruego. Déjame recordarte porque esto comenzó. Déjame demostrarte que somos el uno para el otro._

— _Yo… yo no lo sé._

— _Por favor, sólo dame una noche. Con eso será suficiente._

— _Es que… Kiba, Yo tengo que decirte…_

— _¡No se diga más!, ¡esta noche será!, ¡nos vemos amor!_

 _Cortó la comunicación y con ello, un suspiro fue la respuesta de la Hyuga. Para después también cerrar la conversación, sin percatarse de mi intromisión._

.

.

.

—Porque debemos hablar, él y yo.

—¿Qué tienen que hablar?—me miró bruscamente—contéstame, ¿quieren reparar su relación?

—No… Naruto. En aproximadamente dos días cumplimos un año más de monotonías —baje la mirada— siendo ya dos años de relación.

—¿Y qué, irás a celebrarlo por adelantado? —todo en él destilaba ira— Hinata si vas, sea lo que tú y yo tenemos, dalo por termi…

—¡Escúchame por favor, Naruto!, —lo detuve antes de que dijera la oración que menos quería escuchar— Quiero terminar con Kiba. Quiero hablarlo con él… No lo amo, tú lo viste primero que yo. O sea que era demasiado obvio ante la vista de todos, menos de la nuestra. ¡Dios ha pasado tanto tiempo y yo haciéndolo sufrir por mi ignorancia!; son casi dos años desperdiciados. Tiempo en el que pudo conocer a más personas… No quiero hacerte daño Naruto, pero Kiba y yo tenemos mucho que aclarar. Por eso, acepte salir con él.

—¿Terminarán, sólo por qué no lo amas?

Su voz no se suavizó a pesar de mis palabras.

—¿Acaso escuchaste lo que dije?

—Responde a mi pregunta.

—¿Existe otra razón suficiente?

—La hay, ¿quieres saber?—asentí sin comprender— porque me amas Hinata.

Mis ojos se abrieron desorbitantemente y el color acudió a mis mejillas.

—¡¿Qué dices?! ; yo no… no te…

—No lo niegues más, Hyuga.

—¡No puedo amarte!, ¡sólo tenemos un mes de conocernos, es imposible!

—Con él tienes casi dos años, ¿no?

—Eso no…

—El amor no es cosa del tiempo. El amor sólo nace, sin que te percates de eso.

—Tú…

—Yo te amo, tanto como tú a mí.

—Naruto, no… eso... eso no puede ser.

—Te lo demostraré, Hinata Hyuga.

Las distancias se esfumaron entre nuestros cuerpos. En cosa de nada sus labios apresaron los míos y sus manos se posaron en mi espalda.

—Uhm… Naruto.

Sus caricias pasaron a mis costados y una de sus manos jugaba con mi ombligo, pero sí de mi boca, para este momento salían innumerables suspiros. Era gracias a esos besos que no hacían más que saborearme, parecía mentira. Le brindaba toda su atención a mis labios, el sencillamente los degustaba con cada movimiento de su lengua, me acariciaba tan lentamente y con tanta suavidad.

" _Te lo demostraré, Hinata Hyuga"_

Aquí en el silencio de mi habitación, sólo el sonido de nuestros labios rosarse reinaba. Ese sonido que de una forma u otra, terminaba incitándome a más.

—Te amo—susurró entre besos— Te amo, Hinata.

Suspiré e introduje mi lengua en su boca. Naruto me cargó y me sentó en la cama

—Uhm no.

Sollocé al sentirlo alejarse de mi cuerpo. Él sólo sonrió con ternura y con una señal de sus manos, me aseguró, que sólo sería por un momento.

Sin hacer movimiento, vi cómo se desplazaba a la puerta de la habitación y colocaba el seguro. También vi, como de camino de vuelta a mí, Naruto se liberaba de su playera. Grabé la imagen en mi cabeza, en tanto mordía mi labio inferior.

¡Nunca me cansaría de verle!, no sé cómo no me percaté de su cuerpo desde un principio. Con todos sus músculos marcados y esa cintura tan pequeña… Me encantaba.

Extendí mis brazos para recibirlo y él no se hizo esperar, terminando recostados en la cama. Los besos ya no eran tiernos, al contrario, yo me di a la tarea de besarle, con toda la pasión que me provocaba tenerlo de esta forma junto a mí. Pase mis manos por su abdomen, buscando su cinturón, mientras él se perdía por mi cuello.

—Me vuelve loco tu olor.

Mordió mi piel, llevándose un gemido consigo.

—Lo sé.

Desabroche los botones de sus vaqueros, bajándolos al segundo y sentí como el terminaba de secárselos a patadas. Su mano sostuvo mi trasero y elevó mi cadera, para que se encontrará con su miembro.

Con ambas manos descendiendo por su espalda, acaricié cada musculo, hasta llegar a sus nalgas. Allí sostuve de él con fuerza, haciendo más diminuta la distancia entre nuestras pelvis y del mismo modo, ganándome una risa sorprendida de su parte.

—Apuesto que siempre quisiste hacer eso.

—Presumido.

Naruto beso mi quijada y desabrochó de a poco, cada botón de mi blusa; dejando a la vista mí sostén de encaje blanco. El miraba mis senos, lamiéndose los labios y por esa expresión no pude evitar apartar la cara.

—Hinata.

Llamó y sentí sus ojos fijos en mi rostro. Entonces volteé hacia él, encontrándome con sus orbes; brillosas, azules y llenas de deseo, cosa que me hipnotizó al acto.

—Quiero tu amor.

No pude con la sorpresa. Hundió su cabeza sobre mi pecho con un abrazo.

—Naruto, —lo envolví en mis brazos— yo…

—No sabes lo idiota que me siento al decirte esto pero… realmente necesito escucharte, Hinata.

No sé si fue por la vergüenza, el momento o la excitación. Pero un sentimiento que no entendía como expresar me inundó. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mi cara se encontraba caliente. Naruto seguía en mi regazo con su rostro perdido en mis pechos y yo sólo acariciaba sus sedosos cabellos, sin saber exactamente lo que me sucedía.

—Me gustas, —las lágrimas salieron— No sé cómo, pero te pienso en todo momento y la idea de ya no tenerte es algo que no puedo soportar. Cada que te veía con tantas mujeres, mi interior ardía de celos. Mas no era algo que pudiera aceptar libremente; estaba Kiba y yo… yo lo único que sé es que te quiero para mi Naruto, pero tengo miedo; miedo de que todo lo que siento, ya mañana no este y termine lastimándote a ti también.

Se levantó, estudiando mi rostro y yo eleve mis palmas, cubriendo de mis ojos.

—Te amo, Naruto. No sé cómo me paso esto. No sé cómo me enamore de ti, no sé porque lo hice y tengo mucho miedo, tengo miedo de que esto que nos sucede; se termine del mismo modo como empezó… de repente. En verdad quiero que dure por siempre; quiero que seas solo mío.

Abrí los ojos, viéndole sonreír con ternura.

—Lo sé, —beso mi frente— Te amo Hinata.

—¡Naruto!

Me abrace fuertemente a él, mientras lloraba como nunca. No sabía por qué Uzumaki Naruto. ¿Por qué el destino era tan caprichoso?, todo este tiempo encontré seguridad en Kiba y no sólo eso, también comodidad, cariño, fraternidad. Con el Idol sucedía lo contrario; con Naruto hallaba, un futuro incierto, inseguridades, miedo y amor. Lo sabía… lo amaba y ni siquiera tenía idea de en qué momento paso.

Que caprichoso era el amor y que caprichosa era la vida.

—Preciosa, —besó mi rostro en múltiples lugares— Te amo.

Sus besos terminaron en mis labios devolviéndome el deseo. Sin sacar mi falda, el Uzumaki bajo mis bragas; dejándome descubierta y a su merced. De igual forma, sin deshacer el beso. Aparto mi blusa y busco el cierre de mi sostén.

Su lengua no me daba tregua y yo tampoco planeaba detenerme. Aun sosteniéndome de su espalda, me dispuse a bajar su bóxer, con uno de mis dedos en su elástico. Pocos segundos después, mis senos quedaron en libertad y Naruto acudió a su encuentro.

—¡Ah!

Lo tomé de sus cabellos, al sentir aquella mordida en mi botón enrojecido.

—¡Naruto!, —gemí nuevamente al sentirme acariciada directamente por su miembro— ¡Ah!, ¡Naruto!, ¡Naru…

El atendía mis pechos con su boca y una de sus manos. Mientras la otra, balanceaba lentamente su miembro en mi entrada. Sin poder aguantar el placer, sostuve con fuerza las sabanas a mi alrededor.

—¡Uhm!.. ¡Ah!. ¡Yoo…!

Pretendí tapar mi boca, ¡¿qué me hacía?!; ¡¿cómo lograba hacerme sentir, de esta forma?!, me sentí fuera de control.

—¡Ah Na…ruto!

Mi respiración se descompaso, era una locura; ¡era tan delicioso!. Chupaba de mis senos, tal cual lo haría un bebe y luego los repartía entre frotes con sus dedos. Perdía el control de poco y así se lo demostré, buscando más de su contacto con mis caderas. Movía de ellas, apresurando la fricción y anhelando algo que no tenía muy claro.

—Naru… ¡Naru!

¡¿Se podía morir de placer?! con certeza, Naruto balanceaba en movimientos circulares la punta de su miembro, ahora en el punto más placentero… mi clítoris. Abrí mis ojos, haciendo visibles mis sensaciones y no aguanté más. Una ola de placer me envolvió haciéndome gritar descontroladamente. El me besó, ahora llevando sus dedos a mi entrada. Aún sumida en el placer podía sentir su sonrisa sobre mis labios y sus dedos masajeando mi interior.

" _Preciosa, no podrías dejar de tener orgasmos, si yo fuera él"_

.

.

.

* * *

—Hinata.

La llamé al ver como su respiración se acompasaba nuevamente. Y su interior dejaba de succionarme, ella arrugó su rostro sonrojado y llevo sus manos a él.

—¡No me veas!

Sonreí

—Me gusta escucharte.

—¡Es muy vergonzoso!, seguro hasta asusté a Shion.

—No alertaste a nadie, tranquila —besé su frente— bueno…

Me dejo ver sus ojos llorosos.

—Despertaste mi excitación, pero con esos gritos es inevitable.

—¡Naruto!

Reí al sentirme empujado a un lado de la cama, para verla luego ponerse de pie. Entonces ya de costado, puse una mano en mi cabeza como apoyo y la miré embobado. La única prenda que llevaba era su falda que cubría su centro desnudo; mas sus ahora enrojecidos pechos por mis atenciones, seguían sin barrera a mis ojos.

—Eres una ninfa, Hinata.

Avergonzada por mi mirada cubrió sus pechos con sus manos y apartó sus ojos de mí, otra vez.

—Preciosa… —la llamé con ternura— vuelve a mí, hermosa.

Aún con la mirada lejos de mis ojos, se acercó a la cama y yo me senté en el mueble. Esperándola, con los braza a cada lado de mi cuerpo y mi miembro aún erguido. Miré como en pasos lentos, se acercaba a mí.

—Eso —apuntó mi pene como no queriendo la cosa— ¿No es doloroso?

—Un poco, estoy demasiado duro sabes —no paré de mirarla un solo instante— Verte desnuda me pone bastante.

—Uh-m y-a… ya… ve-o —sólo pude sonreír, al escucharla tartamudear de ese modo— ¡No te avergüenzas para nada!; ¡estas allí todo sexy y al descubierto. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja!; ¡Ash, no me agradas Naruto!

La tome de la cintura, aún sentado en la cama y la atraje a mí; en un abrazo.

—Dijiste que me amabas —susurre en un suspiro— ¿Acaso no era cierto?, ¿quieres que muera?

Ella se tensó y luego se arrodillo, dándome la cara.

—Lo siento, no quise decir eso. Es solo que estoy muy nerviosa y digo cualquier cosa. Pero yo te amo, Naruto… —se detuvo al verme sonreír torcido— ¡Eres un idiota!, ¡¿por qué, me haces decir estas cosas?!, ¡qué vergüenza!; ¡deja de jugar conmigo, no tienes corazón!

—Te amo.

Estuve a punto de besarla, cuando Hinata, me detuvo.

—Lo sé —puso sus manos en mis piernas— ¿pudo intentar algo?

Miré sus ojos oscurecidos.

—Lo que quieras.

Inclinó su cabeza en dirección a mi erección, dándome una idea de lo que haría. Llevo uno mechones de su cabello hacia atrás. Ya cerca de su objetivo, abrió su boca y no fui capaz de apartar la mirada en ningún momento.

—¡Agh!

Sostuve con fuerza los bordes del colchón, como resultado del roce de sus dientes en esa arte tan sensible. En lo que fue una delicada mordida en la punta de mi miembro.

—Esto será divertido.

Una voz bastante juguetona, salió de sus labios. Lamió del mismo punto y tomé aire profundamente al sentirla introducir sólo una parte en su boca.

No despegue mi vista, ni me interpuse en su acción. Hinata estaba torturándome, eso creí, al sentir movimientos tan lentos y precisos.

—Hinata —casi no podía hablar del nudo que sentí en mi garganta— Agh.

Su lengua daba vueltas, alrededor y con el mismo ritmo lento, daba pequeños chupetones y mordidas. Sentí, como después de cada movimiento de esa lengua perdía la lucidez. Se separó un instante para soplar y todos mis músculos se tensaron.

—¿Te gusta, Naruto?

La cruel Hyuga. Miró mi rostro con esa pregunta, mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios… probándolos

—Estás jugando con fuego —la vi reír— Te lo advierto.

—¿Si?, —volvió a lamer de mí punta y cerré fuertemente la vista— me gusta verte así… a mi disposición.

Con la misma sonrisa, chupo mi miembro y está vez introdujo lo que pudo dentro de su boca. No lo soporté más y puse mis manos en su cabeza, remplazando ese ritmo lento por uno mucho más salvaje. Ella se resistió un poco al principio, pero luego cedió a mi manos siguiendo sola las envestidas al ritmo de mis gruñidos.

—Maldita sea —me sentí cerca— Hinata.

Ella como adivinando de lo que hablaba comenzó a utilizar su lengua, mientras que chupaba a cada que me introducía en su boca. Quise alejarla pero ella continuó con su tortura, hasta que fue tarde y termine explotando en su cavidad.

Hinata cayó de nalgas, con las piernas abiertas y mi semilla escurriendo de su boca, esparcida en sus senos descubiertos por el esfuerzo de sus manos, al servir de apoyo por la repentina caída. ¿Qué les puedo decir?, su sexo estaba brillante y esa paso a ser la mejor imagen que guardaría en mi cabeza de Hinata Hyuga.

Mi erección volvió y ella abrió sus ojos acomodándose en el suelo. Baje de la cama y la besé, saboreando de paso de su boca junto a mi esencia.

—¿Naruto?

Se removió en el suelo en tanto yo la liberaba de esa falda. Me acomodé entre sus piernas, mientras ella alzaba los brazos, para por fin sacar la prenda lejos. Con Hinata completamente desnuda en el suelo de su habitación tantee con mi miembro su entrada.

—Uhm… ¿aquí?

Asentí, asegurándome que estuviera lo suficientemente húmeda con unos de mis dedos.

—¿Lista?—no reconocía mi propia voz y hasta me dolía hablar— estas muy mojada, Hinata.

Ella se sonrojó pero no apartó sus ojos de los míos. Si ella se llegaba a negar, yo tendría mucho que hacer dentro una ducha con agua helada y la actividad de mis manos. Pensaba en ello cuando la vi asentir y luego reafirmar sus acción con un…

—Lo estoy.

Eleve sus rodillas, conociendo que esa sería la posición más cómoda, para mi inocente mujercita. Introduje mi miembro de a poco en su interior, Hinata arrugó el rostro y aruñó de mis costados. Mordí el interior de mi boca para contenerme y ser lo más paciente que fuera posible.

Mierda esto era la gloria, maldición.

Llegue al punto donde no había retorno y de un solo movimiento me adentré en ella.

—¡Ugh!

La escuche sollozar y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Besé su rostro en varios puntos, esperando trasmitirle tranquilidad, para terminar ocupando su boca. Distrayéndola del dolor, con cada círculos que formaba alrededor de su lengua. Lleve una de mis manos que anteriormente se encontraba en su cadera, a sus costillas; repasando su silueta en movimientos lentos.

Pronto sentí su respuesta al beso y como con las caderas me invitaba a continuar.

—¿Preciosa, estas bien?

Me aseguré de interpretar de la manera correcta sus acciones y ella sólo asistió con ojos brillosos, atrayéndome de nuevo, para reanudar el beso. En cuestión de segundos salí de ella, sintiendo como elevaba sus caderas para que no abandonara el lugar. Más un gemido interrumpió nuestro beso cuando volví a entrar con mayor velocidad que la primera vez.

—Naruto.

La volví a escuchar cuando por segunda vez me dispuse a salir y así entrar otra vez.

—Ah.

—Hinata, sostén mis hombros, —así lo hizo y yo nos levante a ambos— Sostente bien.

Sin aguantarlo más, la lleve a la pared más cercana y allí continúe envistiéndola, procurando que ella me envolviera con sus piernas. Los enviste se hicieron más profundos por la posición y nuestros suspiros se hicieron jadeos en consecuencia.

—¡Te deseo Naruto!— sus ojos se mantenían cerrados

Entraba en su interior una y otra vez, cada vez más deprisa. Arrugando el ceño en con cada esfuerzo por no volverme loco, ¡maldita sea, era demasiado apretada!

—Ya me tienes, linda.

—¡Ah!, —entré con más fuerza— ¡Uhm Naruto!

—Má...

Y eso quería darle, más de mí, más de mi cuerpo, más de mi amor… pero sin lastimarla. Lamí su cuello y mordí allí entre cada estocada,

—Agh.

Quería aguantar lo suficiente para ella. Más me era casi imposible con la manera en que su cuerpo me envolvía... Hinata era la más deliciosa mujer que había sentido en mi puta vida.

—Na-ruto, uhm, Naruto.

Me sorprendí de lo rápido que la sentí apretar mi miembro.

—¡Ah mierda!

—No pue-do m-ás, yoo… —sus jadeos casi no tenían control— ya…

—Lo… —mordí su hombro, por las contracciones—lo sé. Hazlo, preciosa.

—¡Uhm AH! —me contuve al sentirla llegar— ¡Naruto!

¡Con un demonios!, mordí con fuerza su piel sin dejar de sentirla apretarme. Con sus uñas clavadas en mi piel y una serie de suspiros sobre mí oído, Hinata atravesaba el orgasmo en mis brazos. Al sentirla reponer su respiración, salí de ella aún sin terminar. Su cuerpo estaba completamente relajado y sus respiraciones de excitación, continuaban mezclándose con los por míos por tranquilizarme.

—Naruto —me llamó agotada.

—¿Si?

Cargué su cuerpo casi flácido en mis brazos.

—Te amo.

—Te amo —con una sonrisa, le respondí recostándola en la cama— Eres lo más hermosos que me ha pasado.

Besé su frente, viendo como ella abría los ojos; más lucida y una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

—No llegaste —tocó mi miembro erecto— y yo quiero hacerlo de nuevo.

Estaba de más expresarles la satisfacción que me causaron sus palabras y es que sí, la necesitaba pero la razón fue un poco mayor.

—Espera —la detuve al verla subirse a horcajadas— Tengo condones en mi habitación.

Sus mejillas volvieron a colorearse, haciendo palpable su vergüenza. Regalándome otra imagen que guardaría por siempre en mi memoria de Hinata Hyuga.

.

.

.

* * *

—No necesitas las bragas.

El Idol modelaba una sonrisa que no podía ser borrada de su rostro y a decir verdad, del mío tampoco. Miré el bulto que resaltaba en sus pantalones y reí sin control.

—¿Cómo vas a cubrir eso?

Señale el motivo de mi diversión.

—No te burles, es doloroso, —simuló seriedad— no tienes idea cuánto.

Con una pizca de maldad, me acerque a su lado dejando las bragas en la cama, como el mismo había sugerido.

—¿Y si lo bajamos antes de irnos?, —toqué su excitación sobre los vaqueros— Si es tan doloroso, podríamos…

—Hinata… —me acercó con rudeza a su cuerpo— No juegues conmigo.

Sus manos apretaron salvajemente mis nalgas, hasta el punto de acortar aún más la distancia. Aprovechándome de esto, me puse de puntas y seguí provocándole; buscando el contacto de nuestros sexos por sobre las prendas.

—No lo hago.

Sonreí divertida.

—¿Segura?

Me di la vuelta, sólo para apoyar mis glúteos sobre su miembro, a lo que él inspiró fuertemente y yo sonreí e incline mi torso, para provocarle todavía más.

—¡Mierda!

Obligó que le diera la cara y me estampo en la puerta con un beso.

—¡Agh!; —solté por el golpe— ¡Me gustas mucho, bruto!

—Eres una traviesa.

Nuestro beso, comenzó a mostrar el calor y la necesidad de nuestros cuerpos. Por mi parte no permití que Naruto tomará aire con la ayuda de mis manos en su nuca, alborotando sus cabellos y presionándolo hacia mí. En tanto el Idol ya poseía sus dedos perdidos en mi interior.

—Me gusta… tú culo.

Dijo tomando de el con su otra mano

—Lo he notado, —reí alejándome un poco— a mí el tuyo.

Imite su acción, llevándome una sonrisa torcida del cantante.

—Vamos, que sino no estoy dentro de ti pronto, me volveré loco Hinata.

Volví a besar sus labios y abrí la puerta de la habitación como respuesta esas palabras. Separándome del Idol, me asomé en el pasillo para confirmar que no estuviera nadie y tan pronto como lo hice, sentí su mano nuevamente acariciando mis nalgas.

—Tonto.

Dije al salir e indicarle que lo hiciera también. El pasillo estaba completamente desolado y por eso tomé su mano y entrelace nuestros dedos.

—Te amo.

Beso mi nuca.

—Te amo, más.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y yo me senté en la cama, desabrochando mi blusa rápidamente, mientras lo veía perderse en el baño. Imagine que fue a buscar el motivo de que estuviésemos allí.

—¡Sorpresa!

—¡Con un demonios Shion!

Detuve mis movimientos y volví a arreglar mi ropa. En cuanto escuche los gritos, corrí a su encuentro.

Naruto subía velozmente sus vaqueros, con su cara apartada de la figura frente a él y del mismo modo retrocedía lentamente. Permitiéndome ver a una Shion metida en su tina completamente desnuda y de pie, mostrando su cuerpo en vías de desarrollo.

—¿Quieres que enjabone la espal... ¿¡Hinata!?

Puse mis ojos en una línea, sin poder creerme realmente esto.

.

.

.

* * *

El sonido de espera no paró en ningún momento y justo cuando pensé había contestado; escuche la grabación del buzón.

Suspire, esperando el pitito que me dejaría hablar.

—Kiba, lo siento. Hoy no podremos vernos, por favor no vengas. Sé que tú y yo debemos hablar pero dejémoslo para otra ocasión, ¿vale?. Adiós.

Solté un suspiro colgando por fin y entrando a mi habitación desde la puerta del balcón. No podía verlo a la cara después de esto, no podría verlo sinceramente a los ojos después de descubrir mi amor por Naruto. Sé que actuaba como una cobarde y que tarde o temprano, terminaría saliendo la verdad a la luz.

Parecía mentira y es que el destino era tan caprichoso y cruel. Me sentía la más maldita del mundo por hacerle esto a la persona que me brindo tanto tiempo de su vida. Pero al final…

—El corazón quiere, lo que quiere.

Observe a Shion envuelta en sabanas, sobre la cama y suspire de nueva cuenta.

—Está muy loca.

.

.

.

* * *

—Llegamos, ¡¿Matsuri?!

—Señor, señora. Bienvenidos.

—Que tal, Matsuri.

Nina Takaishi saludó, con su pose de dama de alta sociedad.

—Gracias, Matsuri. ¿Y el pequeño Kankuro?—Makoto Takaishi ubicó las maletas en la entrada— ¿Dónde está mi hija?, Les traje regalos a todos.

Con su típica sonrisa contagiosa el señor alzó sus brazos.

—Muchas gracias señor, no se hubiera molestado. Está jugando junto a la señorita.

—Nunca es molestia, por favor reúnelos en la sala de estar. Allí se los daré.

—Como usted ordene.

— ¿Y Hinata?

—Ella está preparándose para ir a la universidad, probablemente. También le avisaré, luego de buscar a Gino para que suba las maletas, señor.

—No —la señora Takaishi, intercedió— Sólo sube estas dos, las otras guárdalas en el armario. Sólo estamos de paso.

—¿Se irán nuevamente?

—Eso dije, Matsuri.

—Entiendo, disculpe señora

Inclino la cabeza la joven madre.

.

.

.

* * *

—Para un poco, Naruto.

Sus manos no paraban de acariciar mis glúteos, en tanto repartía chupetones sobre la piel de mi cuello. Terminaba de guardar lo que sería mi cena de ese día para la universidad, cuando fui detenida por las traviesas manos de Uzumaki Naruto.

—No quiero.

—No seas infantil, por favor —sollocé con los ojos cerrados— Sabes que debo irme cuanto antes.

Una mordida fue la respuesta a mis peticiones, llevándome a inclinar aún más el cuello, en un jadeo.

—Te llevo.

—Debo hablar con Kiba, Naruto. No puedo aplazarlo… ¡Uhm!, detente —sostuve la mano que ya se abría paso dentro de mí falda— Entiende.

—No quiero que lo veas —agarró uno de mis senos— Siento que si lo permito…—sus dedos jugaban con el botón, ya visible en la delgada tela—te alejarás de mí. Que volverás con ese imbécil y me olvidarás.

—¿Qu-ee… que dices?

Mordí mi labio inferior, ignorando las sensaciones.

—Hinata, tengo miedo de perderte.

Susurró sobre mi oreja y mi fuerza pareció disolverse.

—¡Uhm!

Con mi cabeza recostada en su hombro. Sentí su pulgar dar pequeñas vueltas sobre el centro de mis tensiones y la intromisión de sus dedos en mi interior, no se hizo esperar.

—Na…

—Hinata, quédate conmigo hoy.

—Ahmm —busqué sus labios— Vaa… vale.

—¿Si?

—Aja.

No pude más, me tenía a su disposición, Naruto siempre lograba tenerme a su disposición. Sentí como inclinaba sus dedos en el punto exacto y mordí su quijada para acallarme.

Su ronca sonrisa hizo acto de presencia. En tanto sentía movernos a la lavandería de la casa, lugar que en las últimas semanas; era es espacio apropiado para nuestros encuentros. Sin importarme nada, deje esparcidos mis útiles en la cocina de esa casa.

Con el clic de la puerta a nuestra espalda, sentí como era despojada de mis bragas al instante.

—Esta falda… —apuntó estirando al tela sobre mi piel, sin quitármela— No uses está falda, cuando vayas a ver a Kiba.

Abrí mis ojos, mientras sentí unas de mis piernas siendo levantada.

—Es la que uso siempre —solté dándole la cara— No voy a dejar de usar lo que... ¡AH!

Casi caigo por la brusquedad de Naruto. Porque para este momento ya había sido certeramente penetrada por el Idol, y es que ni siquiera había notado el momento en el que sedespojó de sus pantalones.

—Hmp.

—Eres un… —su sonrisa no pudo ser más grande— ¡Ah Naruto!

Sus labios acallaron mis palabras con un beso, mientras daba fuertes estocadas contra mi cuerpo. Con las uñas clavadas en su espalda y sintiéndome bajo el efecto de la inconciencia por el placer. Jugué con su lengua, mientras con mis caderas apresuraba el encuentro, cada su miembro entraba en mi interior.

—Hina…

—Na…

Toc, toc. El sonido de la madera ser tocada nos detuvo al instante. Ambos miramos la puerta con las cuencas y la boca muy abierta.

—¿Hinata, estas allí?, ¿Por qué la puerta está cerrada?

Cómplices y con la respiración acelerada. Naruto tapo mi boca acallando mis jadeos.

—Por… porque, ¡estoy desnuda!—grité para la sorpresa del Idol— buscaba una blusa que… tenía ganas de usar que vine corriendo por ella, en toalla.

—Ah, —la joven madre pareció creerme— Bueno, vístete rápido. Llegaron los señores y al parecer van a querer cenar en familia —casi pude ver las comillas hipotéticas formadas por sus dedos— Ya sabes… con todos nosotros. No creo que puedas asistir hoy a tus clases, ya que ellos se retiran pronto.

—¡Oh!

Solté mirando terrible, al juguetón Idol. Simule con mis labios un "por favor" al no poder creer como aun en esta situación, el intentaba continuar embistiéndome.

—¿Has visto a Kurama?; no lo encuentro por ninguna parte. Y por cierto no deberías andar en toalla por la casa. No vaya a ser que te vea el señor Uzumaki.

—Sí…—clavé mi uñas en sus caderas, deteniendo sus movimientos— tienes ra-zón —¡esta estática unión era terrible!— No… lo pen-sé muy bien.

Dentro, Naruto y yo sosteníamos una disputa en la cual yo intentaba mantenernos quietos, aunque fuera un castigo para mí misma y él no me permitía hacerlo, por las buenas. Y les digo por las buenas, ya que cada que lograba controlarlo un poco, el me torturaba de alguna otra forma. Como en este momento me acariciaba del rojo botón en mi centro, con movimientos suaves y placenteros.

—¿Y?

—¿Qu-é?

—¿Has visto al Idol?, el señor Takaishi ordenó que nos reuniéramos todos en la sala y pues…

Llevo su cabeza a mi oído, lamiendo de mi lóbulo.

—N-o, n-o, n-o lo he visto—"se siente bien, ¿cierto?", su susurros no me dejaban tranquila—Debe est-ar… en su hab-itaci-ón.

—Bueno —escuché complicidad en su voz— No demores mucho, vale.

Los pasos alejándose, se escucharon después.

—Hinata.

—¡Por qué no eres consciente!

Deshice toda unión con brusquedad y camine hacia mis bragas, siendo víctima de vacío que fue le resultados de mis acciones.

—No me vas a dejar así, ¿verdad?—A pesar de saber que no debía mirarlo, voltee. Notando su dolorosa erección— Supongo que tendré que complacerme a mi mis…

Silencie sus palabras con mis labios, después de dar unas buenas zancadas. Empuje de él hasta sentirlo sentado sobre una de los bancos de madera que se guardaban en ese espació. Separándome un tanto lo vi con esa sonrisa torcida, en todo momento.

—No, no te voy a dejar así—dije, abriendo las piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo— Pero deberás comportarte, ¿okay?

—Yo siempre me comporto.

Tomé su miembro en mis manos, masturbándole lentamente. Miré desde ese punto hasta sus ojos, notando algo en especial.

—¿Por qué tienes ropa puesta, Naruto?

—Hmp, porque al parecer… Me tienes tantas ganas que no te aguantas, a quitarme la ropa.

—Pues yo también estoy vestida.

—Y eso lo voy a solucionar, en este preciso momento.

El Idol soltó el lazo de mi delgada blusa, dejando ver gran parte de mi escote. Siendo la prenda, solo sujetada por ese detalle, se deslizo de a poco entre mis brazos y mi abdomen. Fue cuestión de que el Uzumaki la sacara de mi torso. En tanto yo me disponía a hacer un lado esa camisa de su musculoso pecho y repartía besos, en sus pectorales.

Me levanté y con su ayuda elevé si cuerpo también, sin descuidar mis caricias en su virilidad. Mi único objetivo con ello, era que esos vaqueros junto a su bóxer descendieran por completo de sus piernas; cosa que no demoró en suceder, gracias a la gravedad. Naruto me liberó de mi sostén, dejando sobre mis pechos caricias con las palmas de sus manos.

—Uhm… y… ¿la falda?

Pregunté entre las corrientes que me brindabas esos ese roce sobre mis pezones.

—Me gusta verte con falda mientras lo hacemos.

—Pero… No nos de-jará… vernos.

—Hmp—su sonrisa, me hizo enrojecer— Tienes razón.

Lamió la comisura de mi labio.

—Te has vuelto una pervertida, preciosa.

Bajó el cierre de aquella prenda y lo vi lamerse los labios. Al ver el resultado de aquello.

—Pareces más calmada, de lo que en realidad estas.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Ya, pero ese coño brillante que tienes; no confirma tus palabras.

Sin darle la cara, volví a sentarlo sobre aquella superficie. Llevando su miembro a mi entrada.

—¿No dices nada?

Negué con la cabeza, cerrando uno de mis ojos al tenerlo en el punto justó. Mi respiración ya estaba acelerada y el parecía observarme con diversión; pero sin la intención de moverse. A sólo un empujón se hallaba el reanudar nuestra unión. Lo miré al rostro, como ordenado que lo hiciera.

—Vamos —dejó uno de mis senos para llevar la mano a mi cintura— Sólo debes… descender linda.

—¿Es normal que me asuste un poco?

—Ya he estado dentro de ti. ¿A qué le temes?

—Nunca de esta manera.

De hecho, está iba a ser la segunda vez que estuviéramos juntos en el día. Luego de ser interrumpidos por Shion, las oportunidades parecieron perderse la noche anterior. Mucho más por el hecho de que la niña se quedara a dormir conmigo, esta vez.

—Lo único que sentirás, será más placer.

Aún con miedo pero sin pensarlo más, cerré fuertemente los ojos y comencé a descender sobre él.

—Hi-nata

—Naru-to

— Te amo / —Te amo

.

.

.

 **¡Termino!**

 **Jummmm un capítulo dedicado a ellos, la verdad que su relación clandestina me encanta xD (soy de lo peor). Ya saben cuéntenme en los RR si les gustó o estuvo súper en panga (significa terrible en mi país). Y pues nada muchos besos por leer otro capítulo más =D**

 **Bueno este fue el capítulo de la semana, espero haber complacido a muchos con el Lemon y pues sólo me queda pedirles su opinión en los RR.**

 **¡Muchos abrazos y n** **os vemos la otra semana!**

 **RR = Yei (:**


	7. A Solas

**Después de tanto tiempo… HOLA!**

 **Lo sé ya es 2016, no crean que no tengo calendario S:**

 **Bueno les explico, estuve bastante ocupada, mucho a decir verdad, recién hace como 3 días salí de vacaciones, si como lo escuchan. Mi 2do semestre del 2015 duró hasta el 2016 xD. ¿loco, eh?. Pero así sucedió todo.**

 **Estoy retomando No lo niegues más, chicos yo tenía planeado que sólo fueran 10 capis, pero digamos que este es un regalo por el tiempo que demoré en actualizar, ya se imaginarán que viene bajando x).**

 **Muchas gracias a todas esas personas que me dejaron RR y que han estado esperando mi actualización, sobre El chico de mis sueños, estoy trabajando, estoy trabajando. Seré una esclava escribiendo estas vacaciones. Solo les diré esto. xD**

 **Dios, gracias por los RR del capítulo 6: Gaby Hyuga, Adx-25, Momo99, Eliuska 20, Javi 30, Hinata Uchiha 21, Sarah 21, Kyoko Nakamura, Tsuki-Naruhina03, Eveluna, Akime Maxwell, A.M. vogel, Rubys suggar, Jisseel51, Melyan-3.**

 **Oigan gracias, es serio, por la paciencia y por la manera en que han aceptado esta historia (: .**

 **Muchas gracias también a los que le dan Fav y Follow, en verdad sería la más feliz si me dejaran que les parece el fic y así.**

 **Y nada ya no diré más.**

 **Saludos!**

 **BTW. FELIZ NAVIDAD, FELIZ 2016 QUE LES TRAIGA MUCHAS COSAS BUENAS Y FELIZ DIA DE REYES MAGOS xD**

 **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo me divierto haciendo historias alternativas**

 ****** **Importante**

 **Lenguaje fuerte**

 **Esta historia contendrá Lemon &Lime, están advertidos**

 **Mis disculpas si hay errores ortográficos.**

 **La pareja principal es NaruHina**

— **Yei— = Diálogos**

 _ **"Yei"**_ = **Dichos de otros en las palabras del narrador**

 **Líneas horizontales son cambios de escena (Ojo aquí también, RECUERDEN: solo las líneas horizontales)**

 _ ****Los recuerdos están en cursiva**_

 **Sin más, a leer (:**

.

.

.

 **No Lo Niegues Más**

 **Capítulo 7**

.

.

.

Halé de la elaborada silla de madera, tomando asiento en esa ostentosa mesa de diez lugares. Toda mi vida he estado acostumbrado a vivir solo y por lo tanto mi mueblería siempre la he comprado según a las necesidades que tenga. Este era un punto importante que no me permite entender del todo a los Takaishi.

Levante la mirada, encontrando frente a mí a esa hermosa muñeca de ojos perla. Ni siquiera detallarla me fue suficiente para terminar de deducir que me había vuelto adicto a ella. Por Dios, hace tan poco la hice mía, para ser más preciso, hace unos pocos minutos y sólo el hecho de verla vestida nuevamente, soltaba en mi interior una enorme intranquilidad.

Una sonrisa socarrona se instaló en mis facciones al recordar las condiciones de Hinata Hyuga en esa mesa. Y es que algo de frio debería tener esa mujer. Después de haberme encargado de que esas pantaletas que antes tenía puestas, fueran completamente inútiles.

—Entonces tú eres el famoso Kurama.

La "firme" voz del magnate Takaishi hizo que desviara mi atención de la sonrosada Hinata, para volver a percatarme que realmente me era difícil comprenderlos. ¿Intentaba intimidarme?, ¿acaso lo que reflejaba en su rostro era amenaza?

—Naruto Uzumaki, si gusta.

Cómo podía tener la desfachatez de hacerlo. Vamos para mí solo podía traducirse en broma, este señor me dejó vivir en su casa, con su pequeña hija por más de treinta días y noches. Vaya ironía… sólo puedo decir que aunque este haya sido la mejor experiencia que he tenido, claramente por la Hyuga. No dejaba de darme cuenta de la irresponsabilidad de la disquera y de los padres de esta niña; Y no es para menos, mira que dejar a un hombre hospedarse con una puberta de catorce años y no sólo eso señores. Porque no se trataba de cualquier puberta de catorce años, se trataba de Shion Takaishi. La hormonal infante que había profanado tanto mi cama, como mi bañera y cada rincón de la habitación que ella misma se encargó de otorgarme; si mal no recuerdo, la más cerca de su cuarto había dicho. El punto es que no sólo lo hizo una vez, lo ha hecho infinidades de veces. Díganme si algo como eso no aumenta todas las alarmas en una familia.

—¿Cómo ha encontrado la estancia en casa —carraspeó— señor Uzumaki?; ¿Ha sido de sus agrado?

—En efecto, ha sido excelente.

Mantuve una expresión seria dejando a un lado las ganas de mirar a la única responsable de esa respuesta.

—Me alegra escuchar eso y espero también haya respetado esta… que no es su casa.

Achique la mirada mientras denotaba el extraño habito de frotar sus dedos al hablar.

—No lo entiendo señor.

—Me refiero a las reglas de cualquier casa decente. Que ruego usted conozca, Kurama.

Ven lo que les digo, el "responsable" padre, viene a decirme algo como esto, hasta ahora.

—Puede llamarme Naruto, señor. Y pues si las conozco, pero no sé exactamente si son las mismas de esta casa — no pude evitar escupir eso, por obvias razones. No es como si Shion haya sido una niña criada de forma "convencional"— Ya sabe, cuando llegué, nunca se me hablo de algo parecido.

—Señor Uzumaki…

—Cariño...

Por primera vez escuche la voz de la dueña de la casa, que acompañó sus palabras con un gesto tranquilizante; en el brazo de su seguramente frustrado marido. Sé que cada una de mis palabras, se traducían al refrán de ponerle sal a la herida, ¡y es que se lo merecían!. Por el aprecio que se había ganado la hormonal chiquilla en este tiempo, lo decía. Si las cosas siguen de este modo en esta casa. No me extrañaría que Shion los haga abuelos en tiempo record.

—Usted tiene toda la razón. Joven… Idol.

—Naruto está bien.

—Naruto entonces. A lo que quiero llegar es que en cualquier casa decente, si es que has estado en una verdadera—por como recalcan lo mismo, no me queda duda de que estos dos me ven cara de drogadicto vagabundo— Tienen las mismas reglas. No bebidas alcohólicas, trabajadoras sexuales o sustancias ilícitas, sólo para empezar.

Esta vez sí que miré a Hinata, ya que si de eso se trataba y aunque tomando en cuenta que oficialmente Rachel no era una prostituta, ni yo podría asegurar que fuera del todo decente. Eso significaba que en la mitad del periodo de vivir aquí, ya había roto cada cosa que salió de la boca de esa mujer.

—Todo se ha mantenido en orden.

Comprendiendo mi incomodidad, contestó la Hyuga, aún con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Hinata, ¿te sientes bien?; estas toda roja, parece un signo de fiebre.

Anotó la señora Nina Takaishi, en un tono despreocupado.

—¡Vaya, tienes razón! —más que preocupado expresó Makoto Takaishi— No habrás pescado una gripa por el cambio de estación.

Se elevó de su asiento el padre de Shion, buscando la frente de mi Hyuga con el dorso de su mano.

—Gracias… pero no —sonrió forzada— Tengo un poco de calor, solo es eso.

¿Calor eh?… sonreí de medio lado sin evitarlo, siquiera lo pensé y espero me entiendan. Que ella mantenga esa peculiaridad era más que comprensible, luego que hace sólo unos diez minutos saliera de su delicioso interior. Definitivamente tenerla me superaba, mordí mi mejilla tratando de controlar mis expresiones. Pero me temo fue tarde, ya que sentí los ojos cafés de Matsuri sobre mí.

El simple hecho de ser observado, me hizo mirarla. Notando así su expresión seria y sin vacilaciones.

—¿Calor?, Matsuri mejor busca un termómetro. Es imposible que sea eso lo que tengas Hinata —él parecía muy preocupado por ella— No estamos ni cerca del verano.

—Como diga señor.

—No en serio, no es necesario —insistió Hinata— Le agradezco mucho que se preocupe, pero yo he estado muy estresada últimamente y bueno, tal vez eso ha afectado mi cuerpo.

—Hinata, el termómetro es lo mínimo que te pido, si te niegas. Llamaré a la doctora Shizune para que te revise.

—Vale, vale. Entiendo.

Suspiró resignada. Achique mis ojos, parecía un buen tipo. Por cómo se preocupaba por Hinata, pero eso no concordaba nada, con su irresponsable actitud con Shion.

—Entonces dices que todo ha estado en orden— retomó la conversación la madre de Shion— Si es así, no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos en los próximos meses que usted siga en esta casa joven Uzumaki.

La mirada fría de esa mujer, se mantuvo sobre mí en todo momento.

—De hecho…

Miré a la niña y ella sospechando de lo que se trababa se me adelantó

—Eso es seguro mami, de hecho lo que él quiere agregar, es que su banda, Kurama. Ha estado practicando aquí el tiempo que Naruto se ha hospedado.

Que astuta.

—¡¿Qué?!; ¿Cuántos hombres son ustedes?; ¿Hinata por qué no nos dijiste esto?

—Somos cinco contándome, de vez en cuando nos acompaña Bee un amigo de la banda y estoy seguro que Hinata no lo mencionó porque en el tiempo que hemos estado practicando aquí, no ha habido ninguna irregularidad —no del todo al menos— Señores, sé que nos acabamos de conocer. Pero viéndolos a la cara en este momento, me comprometo a hacerles saber. Que me hago responsable de ahora en delante de lo que las molestias que pudiésemos causar, mi banda y yo. Espero entiendan que estando yo aquí, de igual forma no puedo perder el hilo con mi trabajo.

.

.

.

* * *

—Me da buena espina

Detuve mis pasos al escuchar esa conversación.

—La estrellita parece responsable—los dedos del señor Makoto retumbaron en aquel escritorio— Al menos eso me deja tranquilo, estando Hinata con él me preocupaba un poco. Mas parece respetarlas a ambas.

—¿Lo dices por cómo la miraba?

Me sonroje hasta la raíz de cabello.

—¿La miraba?

—Más bien por cómo se miraban, porque también percibí algo extraño en Hinata.

—Que dices Nina, Hinata tiene novio, aunque ni recuerdo el nombre de ese pobre diablo.

—Kiba Inuzuka, lo investigamos, recuerdas —abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa— Si bueno aunque ese chico… En fin no es como si debiéramos meternos en su vida —¿qué era eso?, ¿encontraron algo sobre Kiba?— Puede que tengas razón, cielo. ¿Si no es por eso, entonces por qué te preocupa Hinata?

—¿No la viste?, se ve agotada— me sentí culpable— Sabia que esta situación le sumaría trabajo a su vida de estudiante de intercambio. No quiero que fracase, Nina.

Sonreí tenuemente al escucharlo, pues si tenía algo de razón Naruto había traído cambios a mi vida y si me encontraba algo estresada, pero no precisamente por él. Más bien, él me ayudaba con ese estrés. Negué fuertemente al darme cuenta de mis pensamientos, rayos… las cosas que pasan por mí cabeza.

—Hola de nuevo —abrí por completo la puerta de ese despacho— disculpen, sólo vine para mostrarle el termómetro señor.

Levanté el artefacto frente a ellos.

—Como pueden ver, estoy bien de temperatura. Perdonen si hice que se preocuparan.

—Me alegra que estés bien jovencita —Nina puso una mano sobre mi cabeza— Mi esposo y yo justo retomábamos la responsabilidad, que pusimos en tus hombros con Shion y su concurso.

Escuche con atención sus palabras, viendo al mismo tiempo como ella tomaba asiento frente a su esposo, sobre aquel cuidado escritorio de roble.

—Tiene razón, Hinata. Mira cómo te había dicho recibirás un pago por eso, pero si te sientes agotada o estresada por esta situación. Por favor dínoslo y contratamos a alguien más que se encargue de cuidar de Shion lo que resta del tiempo.

—Oh vaya, les agradezco su preocupación. Pero estoy bien, gracias a esto; Shion y yo nos hemos estado llevando mucho mejor, aparte el joven Uzumaki no es mucho problema tampoco.

—Ves Makoto, escúchala y convéncete —giro un poco sobre su lugar para no darme la espalda— No es necesario que nos quedemos más de lo planeado, tiene todo bajo control.

—¿Se van? —mi boca se abrió— perdón, pero es que recién llegaron y siento que es muy pronto…

—Tenemos asuntos que nos superan Hinata. Realmente sacamos algo de tiempo de donde no había para venir este fin de semana.

—Vale, comprendo. Pero si siento que hay algo importante que ustedes deben saber.

Ambos se levantaron de ese escritorio, exaltados por mi comentario. Y no me arrepentí ni un poco de causarles aquella expresión en sus miradas.

—¿Qué es eso? —Nina se acercó— ¿Es Shion?

—Sí—conteste sin vacilar— La verdad es que ella los extraño horrores. Sé que se hace la fuerte para no mostrar la emoción que le da verlos. En serio les digo, gracias a que he logrado comprenderla más, me tomo el atrevimiento de rogarles que pasen por lo menos en estos días con ella y si es humanamente posible que extiendan el tiempo que estén en casa —tomé aire— Verán no quiero meterme donde no me llaman, no es para nada mi intención… pero en serio les digo. Ella los necesita, los necesita mucho.

Observe ambas caras atónitas, frente a mí. Parece mentira, pero todo indica que ellos no lo sabían y eso me sorprendió; ¡¿cómo no pudieron notarlo?!. Cómo no notar la soledad y la tristeza en los ojos de su propia hija. Si era tan llamativo, cual lumbrera en mar abierto… ¡y de noche!

—Entiendo —Makoto tomó asiento nuevamente— No es atrevimiento Hinata, es más te agradezco tus palabras.

—¿Ella te dijo esto? —por primera vez, vi en el rostro de Nina a una madre— ¿Acaso ella ha estado llorando?

—Yo… yo no quiero ser dura con ustedes. Pero los regalos caros no reemplazan una conversación con tu madre y ni los más finos dulces podrían reemplazar una divertida cena familiar. En serio les pido disculpas por esto, no quiero ofenderlos. Solo quiero que abran los ojos y sé que tal vez no soy nadie para decir algo así. —ahora si me sentí terrible— Su hija los ama y necesita mucho de ambos, de su tiempo.

Fue cuestión de segundos. Sólo eso bastó para que Nina Takaishi, se derrumbara en lágrimas sobre la fina alfombra y me sentí mal, no lo niego, pero sólo pude pensar que este fue un mal necesario.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Empuje mis caderas a su encuentro… ¡Agh!, tan apretada. No podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo. Muchas veces nos encontramos en este lugar, horas fueron las que dedicamos para saciarnos entre besos y caricias; mas a pesar de las miles de veces que me la imagine entregarse a mí y las muchas otras veces que presencié su placer; no se comparaban al presente. Que Hinata Hyuga me permitiera llegar hasta este punto, sólo podía tener una sola definición… Sublime._

— _¿Nos ves?_

 _Ella asintió muy sonrosada, observando nuestra unión._

— _¿Te gusta?_

 _Viéndola gozosa entre mis brazos no pude evitar que esa sonrisa torcida se formara en mi rostro. Simplemente porque ahora era el único con el honor de tenerla… con el privilegio de saberla mía._

— _Sí, me… fas-cina —porque eso era Hinata Hyuga ahora… completamente mía— ¡Ah, Naruto!_

 _Mordí de sus pezones con cada salto que esta daba, mientras establecía el ritmo con el que me cabalgara. Hinata, tenía una mano en mi pecho y otra sobre mi hombro. No podía dejar de verla. Me era imposible no ver su placer._

 _Sin perder un segundo su rostro, ni aminorar el ritmo, lleve mi otra mano a su clítoris, presionando de él y dando movimientos circulares. Hinata, me privó de la extasiaste imagen y mordió mi hombro para no gritar, supuse. Pero eso definitivamente no podía permitirlo._

 _Tomándola de las caderas, levanté su cuerpo y la apoye sobre la lavadora, para seguir penetrándola con más fuerza. En respuesta, la Hyuga enredó sus piernas en mi cintura._

— _Naru… Naru yo, el rui-do. ¡Naruto!_

 _Sentí la presión sobre mi miembro y mi resistencia quedo afectada por ello._

— _¡Maldición Hinata!_

 _Me adueñe de su boca, acallando nuestros gemidos. Era muy arriesgado; y estando todos en casa. Sería el colmo que aparte del inusual golpeteo que estaba dando la lavadora al operar el día de hoy, se le sumaran nuestros suspiros de gozo. Sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda, haciendo notorio lo poco que nos quedaba. Y digo a ambos, porque con cada estocada aumentaban las deliciosas succiones de su sexo. Y porque si Hinata Hyuga se consumía en el placer, yo ardería junto a ella._

— _¡Uhm!_

 _Sus contracciones se hicieron más fuertes; succioné de su lengua. Aumentando la velocidad de nuestras caderas. Hinata me recibió en cada envestida, dándome más de lo que esperé. Ella empujaba su cadera para apresurar cada encuentro que buscaba la mía._

— _¡Na…!_

— _¡Mierda!_

 _Tomé de su trasero con fuerza, al sentirla llegar y entonces fue el fin para ambos. Con una última estocada le entregue todo mi placer a mi menuda mujercita, perdiendo ante cada ola de pasión que viví junto a ella. Con Hinata aún en mis brazos, nos di la vuelta deslizándonos sobre el electrodoméstico._

— _Preciosa… lo siento._

 _Sus ojos como la luna, vieron los míos sin comprender mis palabras._

— _No te cuide como debía, lo siento._

 _Ella pareció percatarse de lo que hablaba y un sonrojo inmenso pobló su rostro._

— _Hace muy poco… —miró hacia otra parte— hace poco tuve la menstruación. Son días seguros, supongo._

— _¿Supones?_

— _Sí, pero…—vi como su sonrojo aumentó más— comenzaré a usar anticonceptivos._

— _¿Planeas tener mucho sexo?, ¿eh?_

 _No pude evitar que la inseguridad se adueñara de mi mente, nuevamente. Me he convertido en un maldito posesivo con ella. Y eso realmente empezaba a preocuparme. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan inseguro y la merced de una mujer, a como lo que vivo con Hinata._

 _La vi apartar la mirada._

— _Si es que… —tapo sus ojos, con ambas manos— Cada que terminamos siento que quiero volver a hacerlo, Naruto. O sea, no sé si esto es normal, porque nunca había hecho el amor antes y pues… me puedo estar volviendo una enferma adicta a ti y a tu manera de…_

 _Reí sin remedio, interrumpiendo toda confesión. Y con una sonrisa idiota sobre mi cara solté_

— _Soy un imbécil_

 _Acababa de decir "hacer el amor"; Claro, nosotros hacíamos el amor. Nosotros, no sólo teníamos sexo._

— _No, no… ¿Por qué dices eso?_

— _Porque sí, porque lo soy, Hinata—ella inclinó la cabeza sin entender en esa expresión tierna— Porque realmente te amo más de lo que creí y lo acabo de sentir._

 _Su sonrojo se extendió como un incendió en su rostro; hasta el punto de tener ambas orejas rosáceas. Y yo sólo pude sonreír como el idiota en el que ella me convertía._

Abrí mis ojos, notando lo que acaba de suceder. Sí que era posible eso de soñar despierto… ¿soñar?, bueno no estaba tan seguro de eso. Después de todo no era un sueño, más bien fue el recuerdo de lo que ella y yo vivimos esta mañana en nuestro lugar.

Suspiré, tenía ganas de mi princesa nuevamente, pero que los padres de Shion estuvieran aquí sólo significaba que nuestros encuentros se verían muy afectados. Aparte debo ser cuidadoso, es más que obvio que la sirvienta ya sabe de nosotros. Sería tan difícil contenerme.

—¡Maldición, hoy en definitiva me colaré en su habitación!

Solté al aire, completamente tumbado sobre mi cama, en la privacidad de mi habitación. Mi habitación… recordé lo que casi pudo pasar, si no hubiéramos sido interrumpidos por la niña, aquella tarde, Hinata con sus cabellos esparcidos sobre estas almohadas.

" _Me eriza"_

Un suspiro salió de mi boca y levanté una de mis manos frente a mi rostro, al mover un poco los dedos recordé su piel, tan suave y delicada; su interior y el brillo de sus ojos aquel primer día que pude tocarla.

" _Tus dedos… son grandes"_

Otro suspiró salió de mí, al cerrar los ojos y visualizar frente a mi sus pechos desnudos… Hinata, Hinata. Cuanto la deseaba, su voz… sentí una punzada bastante placentera en mi miembro.

" _¡Naruto!"_

Ahora fue un gruñido lo que salió de mi boca, haciéndome abrir los ojos con sorpresa y viendo la razón de tan repentino sonido. Me deje llevar completamente, una de mis manos estaba dentro de mis vaqueros sobre mi pene desnudo. Siquiera intenté dejarlo, en realidad volví a cerrar mis ojos logrando esta vez tener el cuerpo completamente desnudo de la Hyuga en mi mente.

—¡Ah, maldición!

Mi mano subía y bajaba lentamente, en tanto mi cabeza me ayudaba a imaginar; que tan placentera sensación estaba siendo provocada por los redondos pechos de Hinata. La vi lamerse los labios y con sólo eso, me dio la idea de lo que se proponía.

" _Esto será divertido"_

Mi mano aumento el ritmo y ya mi respiración comenzaba a descontrolarse. Hinata lamia de mi glande en tanto no se detuvo en ningún momento, al desplazar sus grandes senos sobre mi muy erecto y necesitado miembro.

—¡Mierda!, Hinata —esa mirada juguetona formo parte de mi fantasía y al tiempo sus dientes rozaron de mi punta suavemente— ¡AH Hinata!

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió sin ningún aviso. Con ello mis ojos también se abrieron e intente cubrirme rápidamente con las sabanas y a decir verdad fue un intento bastante torpe ya que siquiera pude moverla la tela. Cuando al tiempo había arremetido contra el suelo por lo brusco de mi movimiento.

—¡Maldita sea!; —me quejé ante el golpe— ¡Por Dios, por qué no tocan antes de entrar!

—Loooo… lo siento yo no me imagine que… —escuchar su voz fue como un bálsamo para mi repentino dolor de culo— No sabía, lo siento Naruto.

La vi tomar la manija de la puerta cuando y sin importarme mi estado, corrí hacia ella. Halé de su cintura y la apegué a mi cuerpo. Impidiendo cualquier huida, cerré con cerrojo la habitación.

—Por favor, no te vayas.

—Yooo

—Perdona si te asusté.

—No, soy yo la que tengo que pedir perdón. Tuve que tocar, no es mi cuarto.

—Hinata no importa, eres tú. Pensé era alguien más por eso…

—Pero estabas… yo…

—Estaba masturbándome, sí.

—¡Ay Naruto!; —sentí como intentaba huir nuevamente— en serio discúlpame.

Le di la vuelta, viendo en ella su rostro cubierto totalmente de color carmesí. Al ver mis ojos, ella clavó la mirada en el suelo y al instante intento separase de mí nuevamente, notando su error. Y es que estaba totalmente empalado, empalado por pensar en ella.

—Suéltame por favor.

—No lo haré, ¿por qué te avergüenzas?, tu y yo ya nos conocemos.

—Yo no quería interrumpirte.

—No lo hiciste, en lo absoluto, Hinata.

—Si… lo hice…

— Estaba pensando en ti. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?, me escuchaste.

Creó distancia entre nuestros cuerpos sin verme a la cara aún.

—Grite tu nombre.

—Looo sé

—¿Entonces por qué te alejas?

—Rayos, tú no tienes nada de vergüenza.

—¿Contigo debería tenerla?

—No lo sé. Supongo…

—Pues no la tengo Hinata, no me apena demostrarte lo que me provocas, sólo mírame. Te deseo en todo momento, no puedo controlar mis pensamientos. No paró de imaginarte desnuda y a mi merced.

—Naruto —susurró

—Es así Hinata —levantó su cabeza— No puedo contenerlo.

La Hyuga se adueñó de mis labios y llevó ambas manos a esa parte de mí que aclamaba atención, ahogue un gruñido en su boca, en tanto mi lengua respondía gustosa a sus balanceantes exploraciones.

—¿Qué imaginabas? —se separó de repente— Que hacía yo para tenerte de este modo, Naruto…

Maldición, allí estaba. Esa Hinata que podría volverme loco, su sensual voz hizo eco en mi cabeza, haciéndome entrar en un hipnótico trance.

—Tú… —carraspeé al escuchar lo ronca que se tornó mi voz— tú me tocabas justo como ahora…

—Aja —dio un beso en la comisura de mi labio— ¿qué más?

—Mierda —una de sus manos masajeaba deliciosamente mis testículos— Hinata… yo no creo que quieras… agh, saberlo.

—¿Por qué no?, —su lengua lamia entrecortadamente mis labios— dime amor.

Sus manos estaban sincronizadas, ambas me daban placer lentamente. Con movimientos suaves, subía y bajaba; casi no podía soportarlo.

—No lo hacías con tus manos Hinata… —mordió mi labio ligeramente— Lo hacías con tus senos.

—¿Ah sí?, —la sentí sonreír— Con mis pechos dices.

—Con tus pechos y tu boca.

Se detuvo, por lo que abrí los ojos buscando su mirada. Verla me hizo sonrojar completamente esa sonrisa traviesa. Es sonrisa que me encantaba y me calentaba como nadie en el mundo podría imaginarse. Estaba en el rostro de mi sensual mujer.

—No sabía que tuvieras pensamientos tan sucios Kurama.

—Pues eres la única responsable.

—Vaya… entonces debería hacer algo, ¿no?

—Me parece lo más justo, mira que detenerte y dejarme aún peor…

—Uhm eso me recuerda —chasqueo los dedos— debemos bajar.

—¿Qué?, Hinata no.

—Lo siento amor, pero cuando escuches la razón. Quizá pienses diferente.

—Lo dudo mucho

Suspire pegando sus caderas a la mía

—Oye… no —casi gimió por el contacto— Naruto, es en serio, sólo escúchame.

—Vale, sorpréndeme.

—Los dueños, se van el lunes, entonces… ¡Oye detente!

Sostuvo la mano que se abría paso entre sus bragas.

—Lo siento, mi cuerpo se rehúsa.

—Okay, te lo diré de una vez. Pero mantente quieto, ¡ya!— con sus otra mano detuvo mi intento de desabrochar sus sostén— Se llevaran a Shion a pasar un fin de semana familiar y le dieron el día libre a todos.

—Eso quiere decir….

—Eso quiere decir que tenemos que bajar a despedirnos porque no habrá nadie en casa, en todooo el fin de semana.

—Hinata… —sonreí de medio lado— Sabes que quizá sea el fin de semana más extenuado que tengas en tu vida.

—¿Ah sí?, ¿y qué me dices de ti?

—Yo estoy en forma, eso hasta te lo puedo demostrar.

—¡Ja!, en forma. Ya lo veremos…

Se deslizó de mis brazos saliendo de la habitación ágilmente. Prácticamente escapó de mí en este momento, pero en verdad veo muy difícil que logre hacerlo durante las próximas 72 horas. Reí para mí mismo. Quizá hasta nunca más vuelva a tener esa extraña idea en la cabeza.

.

.

.

* * *

—Hina, ¿y Naruto?

—Debe estar por bajar, pequeña.

—Me dijo Matsuri que el refrigerador está equipado para ambos, estos días Makoto.

—¿Hinata crees que puedas encargarte de él?, —el señor Takaishi me miró preocupado— Nina dice que no hace falta comida, pero por cualquier cosa toma esta tarjeta de débito. Hinata y no dudes en usarla, en cualquier emergencia.

—Vale —reí forzada— espero no tener que hacerlo.

La pareja Takaishi rio al ver mi expresión.

—Puedes invitar a tu novio a comer si quieres Hinata.

Mire como Nina Takaishi me guiño un ojo y _okay_ , eso fue un cambio bastante radical en ella para conmigo. En verdad yo sé que ellos son buenos padres y lo que intentan hacer por Shion está perfecto, ojala pueda abrirse con ellos y contarles todas sus inseguridades. Así no tomarán tan a la ligera a su hija.

—Vaya, pensé que habían reglas que respetar en esta casa.

Naruto llego ante nosotros con una gran sonrisa y el ceño algo arrugado. Quise reír pero me contuve, es decir verlo molesto por cosas como esas era realmente gracioso. Para ser alguien de la farándula, me pregunto cómo le hace para esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos ante las cámaras. A leguas noto que no se le da para nada bien.

—Y tienes razón muchacho. Hinata tu eres una chica responsable, él puede venir pero apenas se ponga el sol, se va de mi casa.

Sólo pude reír por su comentario. Y es que aún tenía pendiente el aclarar mi situación con el Inuzuka. Era extraño no había tenido noticias de él desde ayer y bueno tampoco es como si hubiera tenido tanto tiempo para pensar en ello.

—Como usted diga.

—¿Naruto por qué no vienes con nosotros?, ¿vamos anímate?, papá y mamá son los mejores.

—Puedo ver que son, pequeña —sonrió el idol— pero este es un buen momento para que tú los disfrutes al máximo. No sería justo que te robe su atención.

—¡Naru! —Shion lo abrazó fuertemente— Te voy a extrañar.

—Sólo son unos pocos días pequeña, disfrútalos mucho.

—Aquí está su equipaje señorita.

—Gracias Matsuri.

Dijo la pequeña aun perdida en los brazos del cantante

—Bueno Shion ya fue suficiente, vámonos —soltó Makoto con mala cara— No hay que hacer esperar a Jerry.

—¡¿Jerry está aquí?!, tengo que saludarle. Hace meses que no lo veo.

—¿Quién es Jerry?—intervino Naruto

—Oh es el piloto del jet privado de papá, él fue quien trajo a Hinata a casa por primera vez.

—Bueno chicos, nos vamos —Nina nos alcanzó— Pórtense bien, me saludan a Kiba.

—Claro yo le mando sus saludos, —escuche decir a Naruto— seguro que se alegra.

—Nos vemos.

Le di un gran abrazo a Shion, para luego despedirme de sus padres del mismo modo y regresar de camino a casa. Minutos después el auto tomo rumbo, entramos a la casa sólo para ver a Matsuri y Kankuro bajar con sus acostumbradas mochilas.

—¿Te puedes hacer cargo de todo tu sola Hinata?

—Claro, no hay problema.

—Ustedes dos—nos miró a ambos—por favor cuídense, ya saben de qué habló.

Me sonroje hasta la raíz del cabello.

—Yo la cuido.

El idol le dio su mejor sonrisa a la _maid_.

—Eso espero, Kurama.

—¿De qué hablaban mami?

—De la casa mi amor.

—Ahhh

Naruto cerró la puerta con cerrojo después de que estos dos salieron de la casa. Siendo ellos los últimos en irse, el silencio que se armó fue bastante notable. Ese silencio hubiera seguido de no ser por las palabras de ese cantante.

—Entonces… al fin solos.

.

.

.

* * *

Sostuve con fuerza el borde de ese escritorio de roble. Había tomando totalmente a la ligera las palabras de ese Idol. En cuestión de segundos de quedar si compañía, termine sin una sola prenda en el lobby de la mansión Takaishi. Y es que el Uzumaki me estaba cobrando factura por dejarlo sin terminar en la habitación aquella tarde, porque se había encargado de torturarme de una forma que sólo el sabría hacer.

—¡AH!, Naru… Narut, ¡por favor!

Sentir su sonrisa en ese punto no fue nada difícil, quizá el hecho de que yo estuviera demasiado sensible a su tacto también podría ayudar. Su aliento sólo hizo que mi humedad aumentará y mis deseos insaciables se acrecentarán.

—Por… ¡AH!

Clavé mis uñas sobre ese mueble tan apreciado por el señor Takaishi, pero eso era lo menos que me importaba en ese momento. No sé siquiera como terminamos aquí, lo único de lo que podía ser consiente era de la lengua de Kurama sobre mi sexo caliente y húmedo. Ese viscoso musculo que no dejaba de simular penetraciones y lamer rítmicamente tanto mis pliegues como el botón de mis placeres.

Abrí más mis piernas para él, quería provocarle de alguna forma, más no sabía cómo hacerlo. Estaba desesperada, no podía más.

—¿Que deseas? Hinata —a mi espalda escuche su muy ronca voz y su aliento chocar nuevamente con ese punto tan sensible— Sólo hace falta pedirlo.

—¡Mentiroso!

—Hmp, así no lograras nada.

—¡AH!, ¡AH!, RICO, ¡AH!

El malvado idol succionó ligeramente mi clítoris con sus labios y francamente en esta situación ya había perdido la cantidad de veces que lo hizo. Era demasiado delicioso, que segundos bastaron para sentir mi orgasmo llegar. En ese preciso instante lo sentí entrar dentro de mí y casi pude palpar mis orbitas irse completamente hacia atrás, iba morir, seguramente moriría de placer.

Mis grito son paraban en ningún momento y aunque ahora me sintiera flotando en sensaciones, aún podía sentirlo entrar y salir de mi interior, podía escuchar del mismo modo sus gemidos sobre mi oreja. Sí, Naruto estaba gimiendo mi nombre ahora.

Me sentí fuera de mi cuerpo, totalmente ligera, podía sentirlo todo; como me daba apoyo con mis brazos extendidos sobre el escritorio, su peso sobre mi espalda, como mis senos rebotaban con cada embiste y sus dedos oprimían de mi pezón. Dios, realmente podría morir hoy, su otra mano apoyada en mi zona lumbar, marcaba el acelerado ritmo por el cual estaba punto de experimentar otro increíble orgasmo, mis piernas abiertas que sentía flaquearían en cualquier instante y que decir del roce de su sexo contra el mío… era simplemente magnifico.

—¡MÁS!, ¡AH, UHMM, DIOS!

—¡Mierda Hinata!

—¡NARUTOO, MÁS PRO…FUNDO!

No podía creer que aún quisiera complacerme, Mis palabras no tenía coherencia yo lo sabía, realmente estaba consiente que estaba diciendo locuras. Pero el hizo que lo sintiera más dentro de mí, más fuerte… más certero, entonces fue mi fin.

—¡NARUTOOO!

La sensación de sus dientes presionar sobre mi hombro se hizo presente, para luego sentirlo terminar y desplomarse sobre mí espalda. Abrí los ojos de a poco, preguntándome nuevamente como terminamos ambos allí, justamente en el estudio de Makoto Takaishi, recuperando la frecuencia de nuestra respiración, con libros y papeles dispersos por todo el suelo. Y con nuestros cuerpos sobre su, reitero, adorado escritorio.

Deje de pensar en aquello, al sentir a Naruto recomponerse y besar mi cuello, lentamente busque su rostro con mis manos para luego posar mis labios sobre los suyos en un beso demandante de pasión, introduje mi lengua en su cavidad y me sentí sentada sobre la barnizada superficie.

—No creas que he olvidado esa fantasía que tuve contigo hace un rato.

.

.

.

 **¡Termino!**

 **He aquí el regalo de todas fiestas que pasaron y mi redención con ustedes, espero les guste xD. En serio, también espero con ansias leer sus comentarios, aunque imagino la mayoría será sobre quemarme en un hoguera o algo así por ser tan bruja todos estos meses.**

 **De igual forma siempre me alegra saber de ustedes y nada que la otra semana esta puesto el próximo capítulo.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos chicos**

 **¡No leemos!**

 **RR = Yei (:**


	8. Rehenes

**Holaaaa!**

 **No saben lo que me alegra saludarlos, después de tanto tiempo.**

 **Bueno aquí me tienen en mi primer día de vacaciones de medio año. Como es de esperarse no son muy largas pero como de costumbre estoy actualizando para ustedes las historias.**

 **Primero que todo gracias por la paciencia que me tiene y por seguir leyendo las historias a pesar de todo :P. Como les he dicho antes a esta historia no le quedan muchos capis, porque desde un inicio prometí hacerla corta. Me estoy esforzando para ya terminarla en estos días que tengo libre.**

 **Sigo escribiendo también "El chico de mis sueños" de hecho la tengo más adelantadita de lo que tenía "No lo niegues más". Les digo para que no se preocupen xD.**

 **¡Ah y les adelanto! Este capi me ha quedado buenísimo, bueno a mí me encanto, espero saber a ustedes que les parece con los RR. Hablando de eso Gracias a: NH4Ever, Akime Maxwell, Lussyvr14, Momo99, jane94, MelyAn-3, eliuska20, NHurchan, Kuroneko1220, xXAiKawaiiChanXx, Kyoko Nakamura, elbatosexoso (jajaja ¡que aproveches!), evilangelux.**

 **Ya vi que les gustó el lemon del capítulo anterior xD y bueno sólo puedo adelantarles que las cosas se ponen cheveronas.**

 **Como siempre gracias también a todos los que le dan Fav y Follow, a la historia. Sería lindo que me dejen que piensan del fic y porque lo consideran de sus favoritos, no sé cuéntenme ;D**

 **Bueno listo, acabe por hoy, los dejo para que lean. Un beso!**

 **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo me divierto haciendo historias alternativas**

 ****** **Importante**

 **Lenguaje fuerte**

 **Esta historia contendrá Lemon &Lime, están advertidos**

 **Mis disculpas si hay errores ortográficos.**

 **La pareja principal es NaruHina**

— **Yei— = Diálogos**

 _ **"Yei"**_ = **Dichos de otros en las palabras del narrador**

 **Líneas horizontales son cambios de escena (Ojo aquí también, RECUERDEN: solo las líneas horizontales)**

 _ ****Los recuerdos están en cursiva**_

 **Sin más, a leer (:**

.

.

.

 **No Lo Niegues Más**

 **Capítulo 8**

.

.

.

—A ver _dobe_ de mierda —escuche su encabronada voz— No sé si tienes idea de a cuantos grados estamos fuera y espero lo tengas presente ahora, porque llevo sesenta minutos congelándome las bolas en la puerta, tocando el timbre como todo un idiota —estornudó— Maldito imbécil, espero en serio que tengas una buena razón para haber ignorado mis llamadas.

— _Teme,_ ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vine a saludarte y darte un beso porque te amo —rodé de ojos ante su sarcasmo— ¡Te voy a matar!, grandísimo cabrón, ¡ábreme de una buena vez!

Escuche el grifo de agua, e imaginé lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de ese baño en este preciso momento. Con gran pesar desvié mis pasos de lo que sería la más excitante ducha y caminé hacia la salida. Mierda, como siempre no se podía tener un hermano más oportuno. Le testee a Hinata y baje a abrirle al estúpido de Sasuke Uchiha.

—Por cierto _dobe_ —volví a prestarle atención a esa llamada— Acá junto a mí también ha estado un castaño con apariencia muy mala. Pregunta por Hinata y no ha parado de tocar ese timbre desde que llego, —conocía a mi hermano, él ya había sacado sus propias conclusiones y lo que seguía era una insinuación— me ayudó mucho… ya sabes, en tanto yo tomaba un descanso para dejarte mensajes con lo mucho que te quiero, el insistía por mí con el timbre —bufé por su ironía— Lo extraño es que la puertorriqueña parecía tener un problema con su señal. Ya que por más que este subnormal la llamase, terminó teniendo en mismo resultado que el mío. En serio, ¿qué pasa allá dentro que no escuchan nada ustedes dos?

Colgué el teléfono… Hmp, así que el sarnosito se encontraba aquí también. Vaya par de inoportunos, apreté mis puños. Tener a esa mujer durante toda la tarde y parte de la noche no me había sido suficiente, obviamente planeaba hacerla mía todo el fin de semana, disfrutar de ella y de su compañía; porque no solamente disfrutaría del sexo junto a ella, quería algo más profundo que eso, yo planeaba marcarla como mía en todos los sentidos y que mis planes sean modificados por ese par, me causaba un gran coraje.

Abrí la puerta aún con la cadena.

—¿Qué quieren?

—¡¿Es en serio, Naruto?! —Sasuke golpeo la madera— ¡Que no entiendes que son las once de la noche y aquí hace un frio del demonio!

—Ya es tarde, recibí ordenes de los dueños.

—¡¿Dónde está Hinata?! —el temé no se equivocó con él… se ve terrible— necesito hablar con ella.

—Hinata seguramente está en su habitación, ocupada… como de costumbre —el cinismo se adueñó de mi voz— ¿no has intentado llamarla?, ¿aún puedes marcar los números?

—¡Con un demonio Naruto, abre la maldita puerta!

—Lo he estado haciendo toda la tarde… sin respuesta —¿eso fue un sollozo?— Vine hasta aquí para hablar directamente con ella, ¡déjame pasar!

Sasuke me miro con una sonrisa torcida y entonces supe la clara amenaza de mi hermano, después de todo no era precisamente el idiota que aparentaba. Es decir tampoco era difícil atar cabos en esto. Yo no contestaba, Hinata tampoco; nuestra señal "falló" en el mismo periodo de tiempo… un chico muy ebrio estaba en el frío preguntando por ella sin cesar. Aparte sabiendo que por las noches, en teoría solo éramos nosotros dos y la niña, que ahora no estaba presente. Por supuesto, un detalle del cual el _teme_ no necesitaba enterarse, mas que sin embargo terminaba de completar nuestra situación.

—Más vale que me abras hermanito —habló lentamente.

Con silenciosos quejidos quite la cadena, dejando pasar a ambos chicos. Detuve a Kiba cuando le vi las intenciones de correr escaleras arriba y es que vamos. Ese imbécil no iba a ver a mi chica en las condiciones en las que seguramente estaba en aquella ducha; lugar donde yo debería estar también, mordí con una fuerza poco necesaria.

—Espera a que baje, seguro lo hará. Los padres de Shion están en casa, no querrás que ella quede mal frente a ellos por tu culpa.

Le mentí sin vacilantes a aquel desdichado y digo desdichado porque tenía una pinta terrible. Se ve que la estaba pasando mal el pobre. Lo sé, quizá suene despiadado viniendo de mí, ¡pff!, pero en serio no creerán que voy a sentirme mal por él, sería hipócrita, mucho más cuando yo no me arrepiento ni un solo instante por lo que he hecho. ¡Ni loco lo haría!

—¿Qué eres de Hinata?

Sasuke que miraba nuestra conversación con atención, intervino.

—Soy su novio. ¿Por qué?

—Ah vaya, —mi hermano me miró con gracia— ¡Un placer conocerte!; lo raro es que no es la primera vez que te veo sabes, me eres familiar de otra parte.

—Y que mierda me importa que así sea.

El borracho de Kiba cambio su dirección a la cocina y entonces fue hora de ir por la sexy mujer que tomaba una ducha en ese baño donde hace poco sólo se escuchaban gritos.

—Te has liado con ella verdad —Sasuke me siguió el paso— ¡Eres un hijo de puta!

—Gracias.

—¡Maldito suertudo de mierda!.

—Sasuke, no es como las demás —subí las escaleras de dos en dos— Le quiero… en serio hermano.

—Hmp, sé lo jodido que te tenía y me alegro por ti —sentí dos golpes en mi espalda— Sin embargo que ella tenga "novio" y también este contigo, no es que hable muy bien de la señorita.

—Yo tuve la culpa de eso.

—¿La obligaste?, —su expresión era dura— Como pensé, del mismo modo que paso con ese pobre imbécil, te puede suceder a ti idiota.

—Ella era virgen.

—¡Puto suertudo de mierda!, ¡¿acaso me lo estas restregando?!

—No imbécil, ¿no entiendes?

—¡Ja, sí que entiendo!, al pobre idiota de allá abajo no sólo le robaste al bombón Hyuga. Le robaste el mandado y completo.

—Hinata no lo ama, por eso no estuvo con él nunca. En cambio…

—¿En cambio a ti sí? —bufó— si fuera así, ¿no te parece que deberían dejar de esconderse?

—Cállate, tú no sabes nada.

Puse la mano en la perilla de esa habitación. La verdad es que si alguien sabía sacarme de mis casillas ese era Sasuke y más porque tenía toda la razón. Si lo nuestro era de verdad, sincero y puro no era necesario seguir escondiéndonos; _fuck logic_.

.

.

.

* * *

Pasé la barra de jabón por debajo de mi axila y a lo largo de mis brazos, me sentía muerta de cansancio, ¡uff!, mínimo como si miles de camiones hubieran pasado por encima de mi cuerpo y no sólo eso. Pase mi pulgar suavemente por esa pequeña mancha roja, una de las muchas marcas sobre mi piel… marcas Uzumaki. Miré fijamente esa estructura rojiza en mi estómago y supuse se haría de un color verdoso en mi piel pálida en cuestión de horas.

Escuche la puerta de la habitación cerrarse e imagine que Naruto había ido por algo de comer, lo que no me extrañaba después de las veces que hicimos en amor en las últimas horas. ¡Por Dios, era irreal!, la oficina de Makoto Takaishi, la sala, el comedor, las escaleras, ¡uff! la cocina, el cuarto de la niña... parecía que marcábamos cada espacio de la casa con nuestro placer. Suspire al sentirme excitada después de recordar aquello.

Ese es otro asunto que vivía en las últimas horas; sin importar las veces, no terminaba de tener abasto. Después de cada orgasmo, descansábamos un par de minutos y volvíamos a hacerlo, ¡el sexo es delicioso!, no sé si era cosa de ese idol o el simple hecho de tener relaciones sexuales es así pero ¡Dios!. Cada vez se siente mejor y con cada ocasión los descansos se volvían más cortos.

Me sentía toda una ninfómana, no lo duden. Por esa misma razón hable con Kurama diciéndole que necesitaba un baño y aunque ahora me arrepintiera un poco, no fue una simple excusa. Sí que lo necesitaba pero realmente por mi cabeza paso la idea de que él se me uniría, al menos para bañarnos juntos; o… ¡¿tal vez, habrá creído que me incomodé por tanto hacerlo?!; ¡¿habrá mal entendido mi comentario y por eso se fue?!

Terminé de enjuagar mi cuerpo para envolverme en una toalla y salir a la habitación. Al hacerlo vi como la puerta se abría nuevamente frente a mí y sinceramente no esperé en ningún momento lo que vi.

—¡¿Kiba?!

—Hinata sé que los dueños están aquí pero no pude aguantar más —¡¿qué?!, se acercó a mí— te necesito Hinata, no puedo más.

—Espera Kiba por favor, sal de mi cuarto. —retrocedí un par de pasos— Déjame vestirme y hablaremos como debe ser.

—No más Hinata tu yo necesitamos estar juntos y de esa forma arreglar nuestras diferencias.

—¡No!, ¿qué dices? —miré esos ojos apagados— esa no es la solución Kiba.

—Lo es, ven déjame mostrarte.

—¡No, Por favor!

Me aleje todo lo que pude de él; Era irreconocible y todo su cuerpo emanaba peligro; ese no era Kiba. Estaba borracho, podía oler como esa esencia a cerveza emanaba de su cuerpo, su mirada era enfermiza y había descuidado su higiene personal con ese cabello largo y esa varaba de días; Dios cuanto tiempo llevaba así… ¡Era la peor mujer del mundo!, la más furcia, ¡¿Cómo pude haberle hecho todo esto a Kiba?!

La manilla de la puerta se giró varias veces pero esta no se abrió.

—¡Hinata!, soy yo…

—¡Vete Kurama!, ¡queremos estar solos!

Abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa… Naruto iba a cometer una locura.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke tomó mi brazo al ver mi expresión, mi hermano me conocía bien; Sasuke sabía que me llevaba el diablo y que haría cualquier cosa para apartar esa maldita puerta hasta estar junto a Hinata.

—¡Espera!, usa la cabeza —me empujo lejos de la madera a ver mi intención de derribarla— ¿que no hay llaves?

—¡Hinata abre de un maldita vez!

—Kiba por favor, me visto y te juro que hablamos.

Escuchar su voz me puso peor, ese imbécil se había colado a su cuarto y ella acababa de salir de la ducha, sólo con un trapo alrededor de su cuerpo, allí dentro, junto a él.

—Por favor Hinata déjame… demostrártelo.

—¡Maldita sea! —Sasuke se alejó y yo aproveche para hacer mi voluntad— ¡abran esa puta puerta!

—¡Naruto por favor cálmate!.

Esto no podía ser cierto, ella me pedía que me calmara… debía ser una mala broma.

—Bésame Hinata.

—Kiba, estas borracho.

—¡Ah!, ¡no me toques, Kiba!

Con un demonio me aleje un poco para taclear la madera de esa habitación, no lo iba a permitir, no iba a permitir que él le tocar aun pelo a mi mujer.

—Hermano las encontré, —Sasuke trajo las llaves con él— apártate animal.

El comenzó a tratar con el manojo de llaves que tenía en manos, pero ninguna lograba abrir aquella maldita puerta.

—Hinata nos amamos, somos el uno para el otro, por favor entiéndelo.

—¡Suéltame Kiba!

¡Lo voy a matar!

—Ya está.

Al ver la apretura después de que el teme girara de aquella llave, entré como un huracán y aparte al imbécil que osaba estar encima de Hinata sobre su cama. Ella aun sostenía con esfuerzo de esa toalla y al echarlo a un lado cual saco de papas, se puso a mis espaldas.

—¡No la vuelvas a tocar en tu vida!

—Naruto —sentí sus pequeños brazos sostenerme— Él está muy ebrio, Kiba no es así y que este de este modo… solo es culpa mía.

—Por qué Hinata —escuchamos sus sollozos— Yo te amo tanto y tú no haces más que rechazarme, no puedo… no puedo más con esto.

—¡Cierto!, ahora recuerdo de donde te he visto —Sasuke chasqueo los dedos ganándose la atención de todos— Eres uno de los frikis lamentables que buscaba a Tayuya en Space.

—¡Qué mierda!, ¡cierra a puta boca!

El tipo se ganó una mirada de todos y por mí parte, luego de presenciar esa reacción me fue imposible no mostrar mi interés en el tema.

—Sí que eres tú, los tragos te pegan muy fuerte, amigo. No podría olvidar tus lastimeros ruegos nunca después de ese día lleno de clientes para Tayuya. Te enojaste porque no te podía atender en esa ocasión y armaste gran jaleo frente a todos. Después de todo eras cliente Vip ¿no?, lo que no te imaginabas era que no eras el único, como no te reconocí antes —el _teme_ mostró su diversión con una carcajada— Recuerdas aquel día que hablamos de Space hermano —asentí— Tayuya es la prostituta más cotizada del lugar, obviamente a los múltiples idiotas como tu novio Hinatita, que la siguieron al nuevo establecimiento de diversión masculina.

—¡CALLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Kiba salto hacia Sasuke ganándose una elaborada llave de parte de este, dejándolo completamente inmóvil y con la cara en la alfombra.

—Tienes demasiado alcohol en tu cuerpo —torció un poco más su brazo y escuchamos sus quejas— ¿Crees en verdad, querer pelear conmigo?

—¡Por favor, no lo lastimes! —La miré sin poder creerlo— Este no es el Kiba que conozco pero en serio se encuentra muy mal, no le hagas más daño del que ya se ha hecho el mismo.

En ese instante tuve que tragarme sin poder alegar nada la arrogante expresión de "te lo dije", de mi hermano.

—Pues puede que lo que pasa por tu cabeza sea cierto, cariñito —Sasuke se acercó a Hinata, antes de que esta tocara al tipo en el suelo— Y probablemente sea tu culpa su estado, pero supongo que también deberías saber que este novio tuyo, —la vi sonrojar— te ha estado engañando con prostitutas ya un tiempo. Digo… ya te la has des-cobrado sin querer, pero no está de más que lo sepas.

—Hinata yo no podía más—las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos— Tu siempre me rechazabas y yo necesitaba hacerlo, soy hombre entiende, no podía esperarte.

—Lo que eres es una mierda.

Bufé, viendo como los ojos de mi muñeca se llenaban de decepción y pena. La incertidumbre se adueñó de mí, junto unos cuantos más sentimientos encontrados. Es que aún le importaba ese imbécil, todavía después de haber estado conmigo, ella se entristecía por lo que Kiba pudiera hacerle.

—Oh vaya, —la Hyuga se inclinó hacia él— Será mejor que llamé a Lee para que venga por ti.

—¡Hinata perdóname,—Kiba tomó su mano— Yo te amo por nuestro amor, tienes que disculparme!

Mi chica acarició sus cabellos con una mirada lastimera.

—Okay, ya hablaremos de eso. Ahora lo que debes hacer es descansar, ¿vale? —suspiró, lanzándome una mirada de disculpa— Debo ayudarle Naruto.

A pesar de la cólera que sentí al ver como lo tocaba, no dije una sola palabra. Salí de esa habitación con toda mi bronca, dispuesto a aislarme en la mía, para intentar liberar todo aquello con lo único que me calmaba… la música. Más claro, Sasuke se dispuso a seguirme para como de costumbre modificar a su gusto mis planes.

—Ella se siente culpable, eso es todo.

—Ahora la defiendes.

—Soy racional.

—Yo no puedo comprenderlo.

—Justo por este tipo de cosas estoy siempre aquí hermano —detuvo mi andar con una mano en mi hombro— Déjalo todo como esta por hoy, ya mañana hablaran.

—¿Sasuke —entrecerré mis ojos— acaso planeas quedarte aquí toda la noche?

—¿Por qué no?, vine a ver a mi hermano.

—Debes estar de broma.

—Tranquilo me iré cuando haga a lo que vine y tendrás toda la noche libre de la niña para tu reconciliación. —Sasuke me miró con seriedad— Vine a hablarte de algo importante, pero es aún más importante que Shion no se encuentre en esta casa.

—La niña no está, sus padres se la llevaron —solté sin darle algún valor al asunto— Hinata y yo estamos solos hasta probablemente mañana en la tarde.

—¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta!

.

.

.

* * *

Serví un poco de café dentro de la tasa blanca sobre mis manos, como embobada miraba el oscuro liquido llenar el recipiente. Que daño nos estuvimos haciendo, suspire por enésima vez, Kiba me fue infiel, llevaba tiempo siéndome infiel y yo… Yo no hice más que empeorar las cosas, evitando lo inevitable. No pude esquivar aquellos recuerdos de las veces que intimaba con Naruto y luego besé a Kiba como si todo estuviera en orden y entonces también la pregunta surgió dentro de mi cabeza, cual flashazo de luz: "¿Cuántas veces había sido yo, la que estuvo del otro lado de la moneda?"

—Que daño en verdad.

Fui engañada, me habían sido infiel y aunque alguna vez imagine que ser traicionada acarrearía un sin número de sentimientos negativos dentro de mí. Ese no era el caso de este momento, más que sentir rabia, rencor u odio, con Kiba sentía lastima… lastima por ambos. Si hubiéramos detenido esta locura a su tiempo no habríamos llegado a esto.

Otro suspiro salió de mi cuando de pronto escuche unos golpes en la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Lee eres tú?, —deje a un lado la tasa de café y me acerque al encuentro del mejor amigo de mi ahora exnovio— Dame un segundo, Kiba está arriba.

Antes de llegar a la entrada trasera del hogar Takaishi. Esta fue abruptamente abierta, obligándome a dar varios pasos atrás.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Miré con incredulidad a los chicos frente a mí— ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí y por qué entran de ese modo?

—¿Hinata, dónde está Naruto?

La exaltación que había en los ojos de Shikamaru me asustó un tanto.

— No estoy segura —baje la cabeza con un sonrojo— Con Sasuke en su habitación… supongo.

Naruto Uzumaki, ese era otro tema que clamaba mi atención. Con sólo escuchar su nombre sentí todo mi rostro caliente.

—¡¿Sasuke también está aquí?! —Sasori hablo despavorido interrumpiendo cualquier tipo de pensamiento que pudiera tener— ¡Somos unos idiotas!, ¡Con un demonio caímos en su puta trampa!

—¿De qué hablan?, no entiendo nada.

—Hinata estas en peligro aquí, todos lo estamos —Gaara tocó mi brazo— Seguramente a Sasuke también lo engañaron y nos hicieron venir aquí con un solo propósito.

—¿Chicos de qué dicen?, ¿qué propósito?, ¿quién está en peligro?

Escuchar la puerta que conecta la cocina con la sala de la mansión abrirse de una patada, nos hizo saltar a todos en aquella habitación. Mayor fue nuestro susto al ver como tres hombres armados y con máscaras negras cubriendo completamente sus cabezas se presentaron frente a nosotros.

—¡¿Qué es esto?!

—Jefe aquí están los otros dos.

Naruto y Sasuke estaban caminaron escaleras abajo y con las manos en alto, siendo apuntados a la nuca por otros tres hombres enmascarados más; que hicieron presencia en aquella cocina.

—Preguntas que de qué va esto linda —el sujeto al que llamaron jefe fue quien contestó a mis reclamos con una risa aterradora— Esto es un secuestro.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Fue casi imposible, ver nuestro alrededor. Sólo era consiente de una cosa y eso era su piel. La piel de sus labios acariciando y repartiendo besos a lo largo de mi clavícula. ¿Cuánto hemos permanecido de este modo?... lo ignoraba por completo._

" _No creas que he olvidado esa fantasía que tuve contigo hace un rato"_

 _Esas palabras eran lo último que conformaban mis recuerdos. Oficialmente estaba perdida en un muy placentero trance junto a este idol. El idol que ejerció una presión suficiente sobre sus palmas y mis nalgas, logrando nuevamente hacerme sentir una sola con él y rodearle completamente. Ser parte de su interior…_

 _Sus besos buscaron mis labios y ayudaron a que esos sonidos se minimizaran un poco, ¿qué eran aquellos sonidos?, ¿nosotros?; no lo entendía, sentía todo. Pero me sentía lejos, rodeada de nubes, de luces y mucho gozo. ¿Estaba drogada?_

— _Cómo puedes ser tan deliciosa._

 _Esa era su voz, ronca, gruesa, excitante y seductora voz. Me encantaba, me incitaba aún más._

— _¡Ah, me gustas!_

 _Otro embiste unió nuestros cuerpos, llenando el lugar de más alaridos de placer._

— _Eres demasiado apretada Hinata._

 _Abrí mis ojos al escuchar mi nombre de sus labios y lo vi allí frente a mí… Kurama tenía una expresión hilarante, con su boca abierta soltando respiraciones agitadas, esos labios brillantes y rojos, sus cabellos rubios pegados a su frente y parpados arrugados por la fuerza con la que presionaba aquellos hermosos ojos azules._

— _¡Ah, ah, Naruto!_

 _Mordí mi labio inferior al ver nuestra unión. Completamente desnuda, así me encontraba; del mismo modo que él. Deslice mis ojos a los lados y vi lo que parecía el refrigerador, entonces quise reír. ¿En qué momento llegamos hasta aquí?, en serio este hombre tenía ese efecto sobre mi mente, volví a gemir al sentirlo entrar. Una de mis piernas yacía en su hombro, mientras mi cuerpo estaba por completo sobre esa mesa de granito en el centro de la cocina Takaishi. Naruto al borde de esta entraba en mí una y otra vez._

— _Hinata, mírame —obedecí sus palabras— Ven._

 _Me queje en el momento que se detuvo por completo e intente reiniciar todo movimiento, pero me fui imposible al sentir como se alejaba de mi_

— _No, no por favor —me senté sobre esa fría superficie— No te vayas, ven, vuele Naruto yo… yo te necesito mucho aquí._

 _El trajo una de las sillas al pie de nosotros y se sentó sin más sobre ella, viéndose totalmente erecto y excitado, con un movimiento de sus mano y una sonrisa sexy sobre su rostro, me llamó a su encuentro. Sin hacerlo esperar ni un segundo me baje de aquella mesa y puse ambas piernas a cada lado de su cadera, mirándole directamente a los ojos._

— _Quiero que lo hagas tú, muñeca._

 _Tomé su miembro y le di un par de pasadas por mi entrada y aunque quería jugar con el idol mi cuerpo demandaba a gritos ser complementado una vez más. Por lo que lo introduje dentro de mí, sintiendo esa plenitud tan deseada de nueva cuenta. Con la mirada hacia nuestros sexos y la mano aún sobre una porción de su pene di movimiento circulares con lo que introducía lo poco que faltaba dentro de mí. Naruto tomó de mi rostro obligándole a mirarle y con su otra mano sobre mi nalga propició más fuerza a ese encuentro, provocando que llevara mis ojos hacia atrás._

— _Es… deli…cioso, ¡Ah!_

 _Él sonreía mientras yo subía y bajaba con desespero._

— _Naaaruto, ¡uhm!_

— _Tranquila_

 _Detuvo mi desesperación y cambio el ritmo a uno más controlado y certero. Aunque el ritmo era más lento me dispuse a torturar al idol haciendo presión alrededor de su sexo cada que entraba dentro de mí, misma presión que detenía cuando él se retiraba y volvía a producir cuando entraba nuevamente._

— _Hmp —besó mi mejilla— ¿El carrete?_

 _Me sonroje al sentirme descubierta y solté un gemido por la fuerza con al entró esta vez._

— _¿Dónde aprendiste eso, muñeca? —lamió mis labios por lo que los abrí gustosa, esperando el beso— No, no… no te zafarás de contestarme preciosa._

— _uhm, lo leí… hace un… tiempo._

 _Dicho eso me adueñé de su boca, envolviendo mi lengua a la suya, probando de sus labios y mordiendo de su lengua cada que me venía en gana._

— _Hi-nata —el idol reaccionó ante la última succión que le brindaba con mi cuerpo— Estoy en mi limite, sabes…_

 _Sonreí con malicia y él quiso castigarme nuevamente por ello. Para cuando me percaté de algo, yacía en el suelo de la concina con ambas piernas sobre sus hombros y un frenesí increíble provocado por el idol._

— _Hinata… míranos —seguí su mirada al horno donde nos encontramos reflejados— Mira esa carita que tienes y todo gracias únicamente a mí._

 _Escucharle erizo los vellos de mis piernas, sensación que fue apoderándose de todo mi cuerpo para terminar en un desinhibido grito de placer._

— _¡Ah! —Naruto calló sobre mi luego de ser consumido por el placer— Muñeca —besó el lóbulo de mi oreja— Te amo, muñeca._

 _Con los ojos entrecerrados escuche su confesión, aún no estaba en cien por ciento consciente cuando le seguí escuchando hablar._

— _Eres mía Hinata, te desee desde el primer día que te vi gemir en los brazos de ese imbécil en este mismo lugar —Naruto besaba mis cabellos— Y no me canso Hinata, no me aburro de tenerte, de hacerte mía. Es la primera vez que me pasa algo como esto con una mujer. Dios… me tienes en tus manos muñeca, me tienes a tus pies y soy todo tuyo. Te amo Hinata Hyuga._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Que pesada me encontraba, mis intentos por apartar algunos cabellos de mi rostro no estaban funcionando en lo absoluto, no quería abrir los ojos sólo para eso pero de igual forma lo intente, dándome cuenta que tenía los parpados completamente pesados. Que incomodó, ¿por qué no podía mover las manos? Seria más fácil con un movimiento pero por una extraña razón se me era imposible.

—¡Hinata!, ¡Hinata despierta!

¿El idol?, ¿por qué, por qué grita de esa forma?, su desesperada voz a la distancia, me arrastraba poco a poco de vuelta a la realidad.

—¿Naru…to?

—Hinata estas bajo los efectos de cloroformo, abre los ojos.

—Me es difícil y me siento muy cansada Naruto.

—Muñeca por favor.

De a poco vencí lo adormilada que me sentía y abrí ambos ojos. Aún con la vista un poco nublada pude distinguir a los integrantes de Kurama amarrados e inconscientes a mí alrededor.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿qué sucedió aquí?

—Nos secuestraron Hinata, fue todo una trampa.

" _Preguntas que de qué va esto linda. Esto es un secuestro."_

—¿Cómo… cómo sucedió?, ¿ellos están bien?. Naruto tú… —me alarme mucho al verlo — Te golpearon, Naruto amor… estas sangrando. ¡Por Dios, ¿Qué sucedió?!;¡¿por qué no recuerdo nada?!

—Nos tendieron una trampa para llegar a Kurama —me explicó con voz seria— Tú no tienes nada que ver, no tienes por qué estar aquí con nosotros. Hinata no me voy a perdonar en la vida si algo te sucede.

—En qué estás pensando, soy yo la que no puede verte de esa forma.

—Hinata no te muevas, necesito que crean que sigues sedada. No quiero que te hagan nada más.

—Yo estaré bien.

—¡No!, Es que no entiendes, son hombres realmente peligrosos. No es un juego; engañaron a Sasuke, le hicieron creer que secuestrarían a Shion y lo obligaron a venir a la mansión. A los chicos les dijeron que nos tenían a mi hermano y a mí. Obligándolos a venir sin compañía, ni avisos a la policía. Todo fue parte de una trampa. Lo planearon muy bien, por supuesto dejaron por fuera a la familia Takaishi, porque ellos habrían sido de gran ayuda, junto a sus contactos en la policía.

—Dobe… no debiste meterte —fije la mirada en el azabache— Yo pude haberme hecho cargo de ese hijo de puta.

Miré como Sasuke parecía reaccionar, su rostro se encontraba del mismo modo que el de Naruto, Ambos sangrantes y mallugados.

—¡¿Qué carajo vamos a hacer?, maldición!. A Shikamaru le inyectaron una mierda por jugar con la mente de uno de esos tipos y no tengo ni la puta idea de lo que pudo ser.

Gaara sostuvo la cabeza del moreno en su regazo.

—Esas escorias nos quieren vivos, no creo que le hayan hecho daño.

—Que Dios te escuche Sasuke, porque a mi toda esta situación me tiene jodido.

—Esto tienen que ser una pesadilla —me senté como pude— no entiendo absolutamente nada.

—Vaya te levantaste princesita.

—¿Kiba?

—Déjala en paz Kiba, ella no sabe nada.

—No la defiendas Lee —escupió sus palabras— Ella no sabe nada porque fue la que corrió con más suerte.

—¡Alguien podría explicarme de una vez que rayos pasó aquí!

—Que te explique tu amante, ¡maldita zorra!; mientras yo lloraba por ti, tú te revolcabas con la estrellita por todas la esquinas de esta casa.

Abrí mis ojos a más no poder. ¡¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido dormida y que rayos sucedió durante ese tiempo?!

—¡Di algo maldita sea!, —se removió entre las cuerdas que lo sostenían— mírame a la cara y dime que es una estúpida mentira, ¡atrévete, perra urgida!

—¡No le vuelvas a hablar de esa manera imbécil de mierda!

—Naruto… déjalo, no planeo discutir con alguien como él. Porque si tú tienes mucho que decir Kiba yo mucho más, pero este no es el mejor momento.

—Me importa una mierda que no sea el momento, Hinata. No voy a permitir que te diga un insulto más.

—¡Cállense todos de una buena vez!, que no entienden nuestra posición —Sasori removió su cabeza del suelo— sólo hace falta ver a nuestro alrededor. Estamos a su merced, si ellos lo quieren nos matan a todos, con un demonio sean más inteligentes y entiendan; ¡esto no es un puto juego!

Analizando sus palabras, hice exactamente lo que dijo. Nos encontrábamos en la habitación de Shion que era la más posterior de toda la casa. Naruto y Sasuke estaban llenos de moretones y con los rostros sangrantes. Gaara sostenía a un Shikamaru inconsciente en sus piernas, Sasori postrado al suelo sólo podía mover su cabeza para vernos y Lee se encontraba amarrado junto a Kiba a una pilastra de la habitación de la niña. Yo me encontraba ahora sentada al pie de la cama y del mismo modo que los demás, mantenía las manos y los pies inmovilizados por cuerdas. Con respecto a nuestra posición llevaba toda la razón, sólo éramos un montón de… rehenes.

.

.

.

* * *

Verla despertar después de estas dos horas fue un verdadero alivio. Imagine que lo que la habían obligado a inhalar era cloroformo, pero ver volver a Shikamaru drogado, logró que mis alarmas se activaran completamente. Hinata fue la primera en caer y el sarnoso llevaba la razón en decir que fue la mejor librada de todo esto y daba gracias al cielo que así fue.

— _Preguntas que de qué va esto linda —intentó intimidarnos con su sonrisa— esto es un secuestro._

 _Después de eso basto un movimiento de cabeza para que el séptimo hombre que ingresó por la puerta trasera tomará a Hinata por la espalda._

— _¡No la toquen!, ¡no se atrevan maldita sea!_

 _Forcejee con todas mis fuerzas contra aquel tipo, pero fue en vano. Hinata fue cubierta con un pañuelo empapado en cloroformo. Dejando caer luego su cuerpo sobre el suelo._

— _¡Suéltame cabron!_

 _Sasuke logró zafarse del agarre que lo apresaba y molió a golpes al tipo enmascarado, todo a la vista del "jefe" quien divertido no dio ni una sola orden para detener al teme a pesar de los gritos de su compañero._

— _Déjenlo, no hagan nada._

 _Sólo me hizo falta ver su gran sonrisa al presenciar como la sangre de uno de sus colegas corría por lo puños de mi hermano, para darme cuenta que ese líder estaba muy desequilibrado y que habíamos caído con gran probabilidad en las peores manos._

— _¡Muérete hijo de puta!_

 _Sasuke dio un último golpe y el hombre cayo inconsciente._

— _¿Vaya, espero te hayas divertido?, J detenlo._

 _J apuntó a Sasuke a la nuca apresándolo de nueva cuenta. Mas mi hermano no lo permitió y se defendió una vez más_

— _Es un dolor en el culo —bufó— H dispárale en la pierna, a ver si así tiene suficiente._

— _¡Sasuke!_

 _Con obviedad no pude quedarme quieto y me metí en esa pelea perdida. Fue cuestión de segundos para que nos contuvieran a ambos en el suelo y nos golpearan hasta decir basta. Para luego amarrarnos con cuerdas las manos y los pies._

 _Allí apresado contra el suelo, sólo podía pensar en buscar a la azabache con mis ojos y asegurarme de que en todo momento estuviese bien._

— _A esos dos lévenselos hacia allá atrás, interróguenlos y si no colaboran, ya saben dónde están las jeringas._

— _Puedo caminar solo, maldita sea._

 _Mierda se trataba de Gaara, apreté mis puños._

— _Esto es un verdadero fastidio. ¿Por qué nos mandas lejos, eh? —Shikamaru soltó sarcástico— prefieres que no te salpiquemos de sangre._

 _Y Shikamaru._

— _Jum, exactamente, eres un Nara muy astuto._

— _¿Quién mierda eres?—escuche a Sasori encararlo—Dinos tu nombre y deja de esconderte detrás de esa mascara, maldito cobarde._

— _¡Ah, ah suéltame perra!_

— _¡Sasuke!_

 _Intente voltear la cabeza, pero no me lo permitieron_

— _Después de esto no molestarás más._

— _¡Maldita sea, ¿qué le haces a Sasuke?!_

— _Tranquilo Uzumaki Naruto, sólo le dio un muy fuerte y peligroso calmante, lo peor que le puede suceder es que le falle su diafragma y muera asfixiado._

— _¡¿Quién eres basura?!, ¡Sasuke, Sasuke responde!_

— _Shh, más respeto —pisoteo mi cabeza— Es fácil que te des cuenta del ambiente en el que estas… sus vidas están en mis manos. Y tranquilo, tu hermanito sólo tiene debilidad muscular, no podría permitir que se perdiese de esto… dormirlo sería un total desperdicio —rio— Así que seguramente lo que experimenta ahora es debilidad en los músculos de sus cuerdas vocales, ¿cierto Sasuke?_

— _Es…co…ria._

 _Vi por su sombra que también lo pisoteaba, devolví la vista a Hinata nuevamente. Gracias a Dios a ella no la habían tocado, ni mostraban tener intención de hacerlo. De igual forma no podía confiarme. Debía estar alerta._

— _No has contestado mi pregunta —Sasori exigió una respuesta._

— _Pónganle a él un antagonista también, démosle algo de esa atención que tanto pide._

— _Hijo de puta._

 _El cuerpo de Sasori cayó al suelo luego de aquella orden y vi cómo lo arrastraron a mi lado._

— _¡Maldición!, ¿por qué haces esto?, ¿Qué mierda te hemos hecho?, ¡ni siquiera sabemos quién rayos eres!_

— _Tienes razón he sido injusto… No les di un nombre al cual maldecir —soltó una carcajada_ enfermiza _— Pueden llamarme Fi_

— _Señor encontramos a este intruso en la puerta._

— _¡Hinata!, ¿rayos está muerta?; ¿qué le hicieron?; Si esto es una cámara escondida, ya perdió toda la gracia. Se los juro, Hinata me llamó para que viniera por Kiba y si la utilizaron para hacerme caer en esto y no es gracioso si ella está muerta ¿no creen?._

— _Amárrenlo junto al borracho del lobby._

— _¿Qué?, oigan no… soy Rock Lee. No les suena mi nombre ¿cierto?, saben por qué… ¡porque no soy famoso, no me necesitan par esto oigan… por favor!_

— _A ver, a ver… así que se llama Hinata, es toda una belleza —el maldito acarició su rostro con un arma y sonrió socarrón— Entonces te gustan extranjeras, no me esperaba eso de la estrella nipona Kurama._

— _Aquí están señor como lo ordenó._

 _El que llamó J anteriormente, trajo consigo un portátil y a sus espaldas traigan amarrados con esposas a Kiba y al cejotas de hace un rato._

— _Bien, bien, excelente. ¡Levántenlo y siéntenlos juntitos! —rio sonoramente— Quiero que vean esto juntos ustedes dos. Llevaba semanas queriendo mostrártelo Kurama, no sabes lo emocionado que estoy ahora y es toda una suerte que Kibo o como sea, este aquí también._

 _Luego de sentarme junto al Inuzuka, le dieron play a lo que parecía un video hecho por cámaras de vigilancia. Había varias tomas desde las afueras de la casa en varios cuadros. El primero nos captaba a Hinata y mí dándonos sexo oral en la cama de Shion, el segundo cuadro nos grababa nuevamente pero esta vez besándonos en la lavandería, para luego enfocar como yo me perdía entre mordidas sobre sus pechos._

— _¡Que es esta mierda!_

— _La verdad… es la primicia del mañana._

— _Antes que este secuestro —reí sarcástico— lo dudo._

— _Te haces el payaso, sigue viendo, vamos._

 _El tercer cuadro nos captaba mientras mi muñeca me daba sexo oral en la lavandería, el cuarto nos tenía a ambos nuevamente en el mismo lugar, pero esta vez yo le daba placer con mi miembro frotándolo al redor de sus pliegues y con ella en la posición del perro contra la puerta._

— _¡Uff! recuerdo ese día, si quieres me regalas esos videos. Los tendré entre mis favoritos._

— _Juju no sabes cómo te entiendo, yo me he masturbado varias veces mientras los veía —apreté mi mandíbula— No pares de ver, los últimos son los mejores. Son los más recientes._

 _Vi a mi lado como el sarnoso, no parecía reaccionar._

— _¡Que mires la pantalla!_

 _Giró bruscamente mi cabeza hacia el computador. El quinto nos mostraba nuevamente desnudos pero esta vez en la escalera y besándonos mientras teníamos un orgasmo. En el sexto se veía una toma desde la ventana del despacho del Sr. Takaishi, pero a este le hicieron un acercamiento especial al rostro de Hinata mientras la hacía llegar al orgasmo._

 _Apreté mis puños con furia, el maldito era un hijo de puta, voyerista enfermo._

 _Continúe viendo el séptimo… este nos mostraba a ambos esta misma tarde mientras hacíamos el amor sobre la mesa donde nos encontrábamos en este preciso momento._

— _Uy, uy, casi lo olvido. Escucha esto, tengo algunos buenos sonidos._

" _Eres mía Hinata, te desee desde el primer día que te vi gemir en los brazos de ese imbécil en este mismo lugar. Y no me canso Hinata, no me aburro de tenerte, de hacerte mía. Es la primera vez que me pasa algo como esto con una mujer. Dios… me tienes en tus manos muñeca, me tienes a tus pies y soy todo tuyo. Te amo Hinata Hyuga."_

— _Oh, oh y como olvidar esta gran confesión. —rio con euforia— Y Escucha en este como te humillas; para ese tiempo no contaba con imágenes pero creí que querrías escuchar este en especial, por eso lo guarde con mucho cariño._

" _Dame sus migajas"_

— _MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA —Kiba intento darme un cabezazo más Fi no lo permitió— ERES UN CABRON DE MIERDA._

— _Guárdate eso para después—empujo al Inuzuka lejos, mientras colocaba el portátil más cerca de mí— Aún falta la mejor parte… mira con mucha atención Kurama._

 _El último cuadro era de la habitación de Hinata, todo se encontraba oscuro y se veía un gran bulto envuelto en sabanas, era fácil distinguir que se trataba de ella una noche mientras dormía. Achique los ojos al ver algo en específico. Todas las tomas anteriores, habían sido desde una ventana o desde una puerta entreabierta. Pero esta no lo era, esta parecía ser dentro de la misma habitación. Me removí inquieto en mi lugar con unas inmensas ganas de darle su merecido a ese maldito._

— _Como le hayas tocado un pelo puto infeliz —lo miré fijamente— Como siquiera hayas intentado respirar de su aire._

— _¡Qué! —Fi rio escalofriantemente— ¡qué me harás!_

 _De repente en la imagen apareció una figura… su figura, dentro de la habitación de Hinata mientras ella dormía. Él se paró frente a la cámara y la limpió con su aliento mientras le dedicaba un sonrisa de satisfacción, fue a un lado de la cama de mi muñeca y acarició sus cabellos. Nuevamente la imagen cambio y ahora se proyectaba desde el baño de Hinata, donde ella tomaba una ducha con la fecha resaltada con exageración, el porqué de ese detalle era simple… El hijo de puta la había estado grabando esta misma tarde, mientras ella se duchaba luego de que hicimos el amor._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **¡Termino!**

 **Se complicaron un poquitín las cosas, pero este capítulo quedo justo como quería desde que inicie el fic, estoy muy contenta por eso.**

 **¿A ustedes que les pareció?**

 **No olviden dejarlo en los RR**

 **UN BESO INMENSO**

 **¡No leemos!**

 **RR = Yei (:**


	9. Mi talón de Aquiles

**Holis!, ¿Cómo han estado?**

 **Empezó febrero del 2017, el tiempo va volando**

 **No me voy a alargar nada en esta intro, por qué sé que he sido bastante cruel dejando un final como el del capítulo 8 y demorando lo mío en actualizar.**

 **Reitero esta historia esta llegando a su final, (yo sé que piensan como… ¡ya termininala rápido Santo Dios xD!), pero si ando haciendo el final ;P**

 **Gracias por seguir la historia y por aún dejarme RR con sus opiniones. Gracias a Daniela hervar (estudio medicina, entonces hay materias que involucran todas sus ramas como gineco-obstetricia, que esa fue la de mi fatídico semestral cuando escribí el chicos de mis sueños. Me fue bien gracias a Dios porque literal me lo estudie todo en tres días.), Jane94 (Disculpa por la eternidad D;), Kyoko Nakamura ( jajaja lo sientooo xD, si puedo llegar a ser muy mala con ustedes pero bueno espero en este capitulo encuentres algo de mi redención), kuroneko1220 ( gracias D;, si ando de perversa con ustedes pero me alegra que te guste esta loca historia), ARIVEL (yo también amo! La actitud de Naruto, literal tengo mi crush con cada Naruto de mis diferentes fics xD), Momo99 (porque así es mucho más divertidooo xD), Janis O.X (Gracias!, ya actualice por alla hace un mes pero por si no lo has leído x9), AkiraMay (Gracias. si, mi idea era esa, que no lo vieran venir ;P), NaruHina The Last (al final tarde bastantito perdón…), Akime Maxwell (aquí estoy de regreso :D), Eliuska20 (Gracias que emoción e ilusión que te guste tantoooo x9)**

 **¡!Gracias a todos! Y sólo tengo una frase para ustedes en este capitulo… ¡ESTO SE VA A DESCONTROLAR! ( y el meme de woody al fondo xD)**

 **Btw. Gracias a los que dan fav y Follow, siempre les digo lo lindo que seria que me dejen su opinión en los RR #justsaying**

 **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo me divierto haciendo historias alternativas**

 ****** **Importante**

 **Lenguaje fuerte*****

 **Esta historia contendrá Lemon &Lime, están advertidos**

 **Mis disculpas si hay errores ortográficos.**

 **La pareja principal es NaruHina**

— **Yei— = Diálogos**

 _ **"Yei"**_ **= Dichos de otros en las palabras del narrador**

 **Líneas horizontales son cambios de escena (Ojo aquí también, RECUERDEN: solo las líneas horizontales)**

 _ ****Los recuerdos están en cursiva**_

 **Sin más, a leer (:**

.

.

.

 **No Lo Niegues Más**

 **Capítulo 9**

.

.

.

 _De repente en aquella pantalla apareció una figura… su figura. Fi se encontraba dentro de la habitación de Hinata mientras ella dormía, se detuvo frente a la cámara y la limpió con su aliento mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de satisfacción, para luego caminar a un lado de la cama de mi muñeca y acariciar sus cabellos._

 _La presión de mis uñas contra mi palma se hizo más evidente ante la revolución de sentimientos experimentada, ¡La estaba tocando maldita sea!, la había estado espiado por meses… nos había estado espiando por meses. ¡Mierda!; esto no podía ser más que una broma. Mi Hinata, el malnacido se atrevió a tocarla, a ella quien no tenía por qué estar metida en este lio._

 _Intenté calmarme, registrando en mi cabeza por enésima vez al menos un recuerdo que me explique los motivos de este enfermo. Y es que definitivamente yo algo muy fuerte le tuve que haber hecho porque de no ser así, ¿qué explicaría tantas atenciones?_

 _Mordí el interior de mi boca por la frustración, ¡nada en lo absoluto llegaba a mi cabeza!; ¿quién mierda era Fi?, miré fijamente sus ojos a través de esa tela negra. ¡Maldito imbécil!, una tremendo ola de irá fue de lo que se adueñó de mi cuerpo. Ese subnormal sonreía con satisfacción, no dejaba de sonreí de sólo verme._

— _Maldita escoria._

 _Casi gruñí esas palabras cuando la última imagen se hizo presente. Hinata enjabonaba su cuerpo entre suspiros. Miré ese cuerpo que tantas veces había hecho mío y esto solo logró que mis sentires se intensificaran aún más. Fi me estaba dando justo donde más me dolía. Estaba lastimándome con la mujer que me pertenece, mi más valiosa posesión. Hinata Hyuga… mi talón de Aquiles._

" _Te amo, Naruto"_

 _La expresión de mi muñeca cambió y de un movimiento, echó su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras una de sus manos pasaba de su vientre a su intimidad y la otra se encargó de masajear con movimientos circulares sus rojos y dulces pezones._

— _Está pensando en ti —rio con suficiencia— Y la idea no es precisamente que la veas mientras te piensa, así que…_

 _Un fuerte chasquido fue el único sonido en aquella concina, cuando prácticamente estrelló con brusquedad la pantalla de esa laptop contra sus teclas, al cerrarla. De modo así, borrando cualquier imagen de una excitada Hinata Hyuga de mis ojos._

— _¿No creerás que soy tan benevolente? —agregó sarcástico— ¿Entonces…?, ¿Qué opina la estrella nipona de Kurama sobre esto?_

— _Lo que quieres es dinero —más que una pregunta, fue una afirmación— Ya tuviste bastante ¿no?, si lo que quieres es eso, puedo dártelo. Ahora sé que tu problema es conmigo Fi, eso me queda claro —lo miré fijamente— Siendo así entonces por qué no dejas fuera a los demás; ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto._

— _Siempre, siendo el centro de atención… Kurama._

— _Habla de una vez, ¿cuánto quieres?, ¿un cheque en blanco?_

— _El dinero no es suficiente para mí._

— _¿Qué mierda quieres, entonces?_

— _Me darás lo que yo pida —su espeluznante y maniaca risa inundó el lugar— ¿Estás seguro?_

— _Déjala fuera de esto —solté al adivinar a que se refería— Sólo dime que quieres y deja a Hinata fuera de esto. Ella no tiene nada que ver contigo._

— _Hinata Hyuga tiene todo que ver._

— _¡¿Qué quieres decir?! —miré a Kiba que pareció reaccionar después de un largo silencio— ¿También se metió contigo esa zorra?_

 _Lo que me faltaba, mi humor no hacía más que empeorar._

— _No vuelvas a llamarla así Inuzuka y más vale que también te mantengas fuera de esto._

— _¡No me has contestado Fi!; ¡¿Qué tiene que ver Hinata contigo?!_

 _El sarnoso insistió, llamando la atención del secuestrador._

— _Ay, ¿acaso estas llorando?_

 _Empujó de su cabeza con el mango de su arma y vi como en efecto la quebrada voz del Inuzuka se debía a tal motivo. Ante la satisfacción del hijo de perra de Fi, deseé soltarme nuevamente de las cuerdas que me inmovilizaban y reventarle la cara a golpes. Nunca me arrepentiría de estar con Hinata pero esta situación empezaba a desatar mi lástima por el Inuzuka._

— _Ella tiene todo que ver conmigo, ¿qué tan ciego se puede estar para no verlo? —nuevamente estampó su arma contra su cabeza pero Kiba no soltó ningún quejido— Esa sensual mujer es la putita de Naruto y lo más valiosos para él, me atrevo a decir... tú fuiste testigo, Kurama la tubo de muchas formas y no digo de todas porque a mí se me ocurren muchas más, —intenté soltarme de nueva cuenta, moviéndome en aquella silla— Sería pésimo pensar que debo apartarla y mucho menos después de que Naruto la involucrara._

— _¡Dime quién demonios eres, y que fue lo que te hice, maldita sea! —la irá que intentaba ocultar salió a flote por sus palabras. ¡¿Qué yo había involucrado a Hinata?!; ¡ah!, si eso era una verdad, sólo me reventaba de más saberlo… mi muñeca— ¡Si quieres desquitarte con alguien, hazlo conmigo!, ¡Enfréntame y se hombre Fi!_

— _Hmp, lo estoy haciendo Kurama —volvió a reír divertido— No sabes cuánto he estado esperando por esto, llevo la mitad de mi vida esperando por este día._

— _¿Ah sí?, pero te ocultas detrás de matones y amenazas —hablé con sorna— Te faltan bolas, marica._

 _Su expresión cambió drásticamente para luego propinarme un brutal golpe con su arma, directo al rostro._

— _La verdad duele, ¿cierto?, —reí con el familiar sabor de sangre en el paladar— Esa es tu verdad Fi. No tienes los suficientes huevos para enfrentarme, enfermo de mierda._

 _Vi lo desequilibrada que se tornó su expresión y reí de medio lado por el hecho. Más aquello me duró muy poco al ver como caminaba hacia Hinata y la tomaba de sus cabellos, levantando casi la mitad de su cuerpo de un solo movimiento._

— _¡VOY A MATARTE, MALDITO ENFERMO!_

— _¿A si? —la haló, logrando levantarla un poco más— ¿Qué crees que le sucederá a su hermoso rostro apenas choque con el suelo?_

— _¡NO LA TOQUES, APARTATE DE ELLA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!_

— _¿Has escuchado hablar de la fuerza de gravedad?, —su sonrisa se acrecentó y yo intenté soltarme por enésima vez— Puedo darte un ejemplo práctico con la cabeza de tu puta._

 _Un hilo de sangre se desbordó por la comisura de mis labios. La fuerza que utilice para contenerme fue tremenda por lo que termine fisurando de ellos con mis dientes._

— _Haré lo que quieras, maldición. Sólo… déjala._

— _jajaja, así está mejor—bajó de ella, colocándola en el suelo de nueva cuenta— mucho, mejor… ¡Llévenselos!, —ordenó a sus compañeros— dejemos que tengan un poco de ansiedad por lo que les tenemos preparado. Esta noche será larga… como las que te gustan, Kurama._

.

.

.

* * *

—¡Shikamaru!, ¡Shikamaru!; respóndeme, maldita sea. ¿Estás bien?, ¿puedes entender lo que digo?

Abrí los ojos los cuales mantuve cerrado por petición del idol. Naruto insistía en que me hiciera la sedada ya que de ese modo ellos no me harían algún daño, como había sucedido desde que inició todo. Todos observábamos como Gaara palmeaba el rostro del Nara mientras soltaba cada palabra con desesperación.

—Pro… ble…

—¡Shika, responde mierda!

—Kuma, relájate no lo dejas hablar.

Sasori quien se había encargado de ser el más razonable durante todo este tiempo, le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria al guitarrista.

—Problemáticos…

—Santo cielo, Shikamaru dinos que estas bien —el idol se movió entre sus ataduras— ¿recuerdas que te sucedió?

—Me… me dieron una droga: me inyectaron algo pastoso y blanco. Algo como el opio o heroina. Esa mierda quemaba como lava dentro de mis venas —se repuso con algo de esfuerzo, notando las esposas de sus manos y pies— Después de pensar en ello, recuerdo sentirn una inmensa debilidad y perdí el conocimiento.

—Sabía que no nos mataría —Sasuke habló con molestia— Ese hijo de perra cobarde.

—Por lo menos no por ahora— Shikamaru agregó— En caso de que sea heroína, no sé cuanta droga tolere mi cuerpo, es peligrosamente adictiva.

—De igual forma, me alegro de que este bien Shikamaru. Realmente me preocupé —Gaara quien se veía más aliviado, expresó— Esos malnacidos nos necesitan vivos, después de todo.

—De hecho eso también es para preocuparse —Sasori pareció mover levemente su torso— Naruto, está clarísimo que Fi quiere vengarse de ti. ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, maldición. Repaso su nombre entre las personas con las que he peleado y aún no logró descubrir quién es.

—No ha de ser tan difícil, ese idiota se muestra como si le hubieras hecho algo muy serio. Vamos aquí todos somos un fiel ejemplo de ello.

—Que no lo sé _teme_ , te juro que lo estoy intentado. No recuerdo ni siquiera su voz.

—¿Y porque mantenernos vivos puede ser un problema aún peor?

—Lee, perdóname— mire con ojos llorosos al fiel amigo de Kiba el cual se hizo participe en la discusión— No debí llamarte, en serio. Nunca imagine que algo así…

—No te disculpes Hinata… Ahora lo que demos hacer es buscar una solución a esto —armó un tierna sonrisa— Y realmente no siento que el que nos tengan vivos sea lo peor del mundo… sólo digo.

—¿Cuántas horas crees que llevamos aquí? —Sasori prestó atención al chico de cejas pobladas— ¿Siquiera te lo preguntaste?, ¿crees que nos alimentaran?, ¿crees que a ellos les importará si tenemos sed?. Mi cuerpo parece estar respondiendo mejor, al fin. Pero como dice Shikamaru, cuanta resistencia podríamos tener para tolerar más episodios como este. Estar vivos también puede ser parte de su tortura —compartió con preocupación— Además hay una alta probabilidad de que estaremos siendo vigilados, con las cámaras que han instalado en toda esta mansión. De hecho el que insistas en que Hinata permanezca dormida es absurdo Dobe. Es negación.

—¡AH! —Naruto llevó su cabeza hacía atrás— Lo sé, maldición.

—¡¿Cámaras cuando ha pasado?!, —me senté recostándome en aquella cama— ¿estamos siendo vigilados?

Naruto con una cara muy seria sólo asintió con la cabeza. ¿De qué va todo esto?, ¿desde cuándo hay cámaras en la mansión?, un sonrojo se apoderó de mi rostro y acudí a esos ojos azules buscando respuesta. Pero estos esquivaron mi mirada, ¡¿Es en serio?! ; ¡¿A qué iba todo esto?!

—Sasori tiene razón, ya llevamos varias horas aquí y no hemos tenido alguna pista de Fi.

—Es tortura psicológica, Kuma. Quiere que nos imaginemos lo que será de nosotros: si moriremos, si viviremos y moriremos de hambre luego… es un maldito psicópata. —Shikamaru habló débilmente— En todo caso, hay algo que no me deja tranquilo; ¿ustedes no pueden moverse?, —extendió su espalda lentamente— Aún me siento muy cansado, como para intentar ponerme en pie pero por lo que veo, Sasori y el teme son los únicos que no se mueven para nada y me extraña bastante.

—Rocuronio, eso fue lo que nos administraron a nosotros—El Uchiha movió levemente sus dedos— Pude leerlo cuando el imbécil que me sostenía sacaba uno de su bolsillo, por suerte, al igual que con Sasori, su efecto parece estar cediendo de a poco.

—Ellos tienen claras las dosis necesarias para no matarnos con los medicamentos… entonces —Sasori intervino— El rocuronio es un antagonista de los receptores de Acetilcolina que actúa a nivel muscular, generando debilidad de todos los músculos del cuerpo. Si su intención era asesinarlos, hubieran administrado la dosis suficiente para que tuviésemos un paro respiratorio por inmovilización del diafragma.

—¿Algún farmacéutico o médico con el que te hayas peleado?

Shika se dirigió al Uzumaki.

—No… aunque. Minato, mi padre. Mi padre era médico y mi madre estudiaba medicina de igual forma; algo de eso leí en el libro que Jiraiya me dejo al morir, junto a mis padres en aquel accidente.

—¿Creen que tenga que ver?

—Puede ser Hinata, más no lo sabemos —Sasuke tomó una bocanada de aire— ¿También les quitaron sus móviles?. Me refiero a ustedes, ¡friki borracho y a ti, chico de cejas pobladas!

—Me despojaron de todo para cuando llegue con Kiba.

—No me dirijan la palabra, no planeo contestar nada a nadie.

—¿Es neta? —Gaara acusó— ¡acaso nos ves cómo estamos todos metidos en este lio hasta el cuello!

—Es una mierda que yo esté aquí, involucrándome en peleas de otros por una zorra —entrecerré mis ojos por sus palabras— Es que sólo me faltaba que me secuestraran por amarte como un idiota Hinata.

—Zorra la mujer con la que te acostabas por dinero Kiba. ¿Qué me amabas?, ¿alguien que ama se busca a otras para que lo complazcan?

—No eres el mejor ejemplo para hablar de eso.

—Yo no te amo y tú a mí tampoco.

—¡No hables de mis sentimientos!

—Ya Kiba, por favor —tomé aire agotada— no es momento, date cuenta.

—¡Me vale una mierda que no sea el momento, me has tenido esperándote con esa maldita excusa todo el tiempo que llevas acostándote con la estrellita!, ¡¿cuándo?!, ¡con un demonio!; ¿Cuándo iba a ser el momento para que me enfrentarás de una buenas vez y dejaras de ser una maldita cobarde, Hinata Hyuga?, ¡¿Cuánto tiempo planeabas tenerme como imbécil, sufriendo por ti?!

—¡Y tú!, ¡¿cuánto tiempo planeabas seguir mintiéndome de esa manera?!

—¡Si fui con Tayuya fue por tu culpa en primer lugar!; ¡mostrándote tan frígida cada vez que quería hacerlo!, pero con él no te costó nada, el sólo se te insinuó y tu cediste sin ningún tipo de resistencia eso es precisamente lo que me encabrona. ¡¿Por qué él, Hinata?!, ¿por qué la maldita estrellita que sabias son me agradó desde el primer día?, ¡¿por qué la misma persona con la que me pelee por ti?!, ¡Tu sabías que nunca en mi vida me he golpeado con alguien!; ¡¿Por qué rayos tenía que ser él?!

No reconocía a este Kiba, era alguien completamente extraño para mí, sentí pena por nosotros, pena por lo que éramos. Quise haberme dado cuanta a tiempo más no era el caso, ya no se podía retroceder el tiempo y cosas como son. Ahora estábamos aquí, secuestrados y en la peor de la situaciones para resolver nuestros problemas, pero ya no se le podía dar más tiempo a esta discusión. Era aquí y ahora, el momento de terminar con toda esta locura.

—Hmp, ella no es para nada frígida. Ya lo viste antes ¿no?

¿A qué se refería con eso?; vi al idol mirarme preocupado después de soltar aquello. Como si se acabara de dar cuenta que no debió decir lo que dijo, como lo dijo pero que no lo había podido aguantar.

—¡Maldita estrellita de pacotilla!, ¡que todos estemos en esta situación es únicamente tu maldita culpa!, si son la pareja perfecta: tú Hinata eres un regalada y una estúpida. Mira que meterte con el idol.

—¡Me tienes hasta los huevos!, ¡Deja de referirte a ella de ese modo!. Ella nunca estuvo contigo para que haga alusión a todos tus insultos. El único hombre en su vida y te consta y es lo que más te enerva es que sabes que no fuiste tú. El único con el derecho de tenerla he sido yo y aunque te duela, maldito imbécil, ¡es esa la verdad!

El silencio reinaba en esa habitación a excepción de esos dos, no creí que agradecería que ambos estuviese encadenados porque de no ser así seguro, ya se estuvieran revolcando entre una secuencia de golpes.

—¡¿Ah sí?!, ¡Pues felicidades!, ¿ahora quieres hablar de la verdad? ; ¡Escúchame bien Hinata!, te vas a acordar de mis palabras cuando al fin suceda —lo miré sin comprender— Ves cómo se pavonea por haber sido el primero en tu vida, "el único"—rio con sorna— Créeme, cuando te digo que ahora eres la sensación del momento en la vida de este idol, pero cuando se aburra Hinata, cuando se harte de ti, ¡ya no verás ni sus luces, por tonta!; Y aún no termino, te diré lo que nadie más en esta habitación se ha atrevido a mencionar, porque seguramente todos sus amiguitos están acostumbrados a sus andanzas o a este tipo de escándalos. ¡Al igual que con la tal Rachel, pasarás a un segundo plano, al igual que esa perra, tu terminarás en el olvido Hinata!, ¿sabes por qué?... ¡Porque Naruto sólo está jugando contigo!

—¡Ya basta! —grité a todo pulmón— ¡Ya basta!, por favor —mi traidora personalidad salió a relucir y más cuando mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas— ¡Me enamoré de él, Kiba!, ¡Yo lo amo!, ¡discúlpame te juro que no sé cómo rayos pasó, pero me enamore como una idiota!, y para cuando me di cuenta ya todo había sucedido, ya te había involucrado. Ya era muy tarde para decírtelo sin lastimarte… Kiba, perdón. No puedo hacer más que esto, porque realmente estoy enamorada de Uzumaki Naruto, de Kurama y por más que haga, ya no puedo simplemente deshacerlo.

Naruto me veía con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos.

—¡Ja!, Fi tiene razón, eres su putita Hinata Hyuga.

—¡Kiba, por favor!

—¡¿Maldito, Quieres morir?! —Naruto se arremetió bruscamente, luchando contra aquellos nudos— Vuelve a referirte a ella de ese modo y te juro que no volverás a emitir un sonido más en tu vida Sarnoso.

—¿En serio?— Kiba también forzó de sus agarres— Si te das cuenta que de igual forma vamos a morir todos — me miró con ojos inyectados de odio— ¡Y todo gracias a ti Hinata!. Por tu culpa, Lee y yo estamos metido en este secuestro de mierda.

—Hinata no te amaba y tú ya lo sabías. Te empeñaste en negarlo y si estas metido en este lio también es porque insististe en esa mentira como el idiota que eres —Naruto hablaba con furia— No la culpes más por tus mierdas.

—¡¿Que sabes tú?!, sólo sabes meterte en la falda de las mujeres, ¡puto playboy!.

—Al menos no pago por sexo.

—¡Uhh!, —Sasuke soltó una gran carcajada— Vaya que entretienen ustedes dos. Pero, ¡ya paren!; no hace falta ser más ignorantes. ¿Qué no ven que no estamos para esto ahora?

Aquella puerta se abrió de golpe, como en respuesta a las palabras de Sasuke. Llenando de tensión la habitación. Tras aquella puerta se hallaba el tipo que me había hablado antes de que el cloroformo me hiciera dormir, seguramente él debía ser el tal FI.

—Parece que llegué en un excelente momento — rio divertido— De hecho, justo vengo para darte la mejor de las satisfacciones Kiba, ya verás cómo la venganza te divertirá, tanto como a mí. Hola cariño —tuvo la intención de tocarme, pero aparte mi rostro de su tacto— La tienes bien entrenada, Kurama. Bueno como se preguntaran a qué vengo pues… vengo a darle un poco de su propia medicina a Naruto —en silencio escuchamos lo distorsionado de su risa— Cariño, tengo algo para ti —me miró mostrando una jeringa con un líquido violeta dentro— No hay que ser injustos, por eso para que tus compañeros no se quejen, te daremos algo de diversión a ti también linda.

—¡No te atrevas!, ¡Hinata no!, ¡No la toques!

Sentí mi cuerpo temblar al ver a ese hombre acercase en mi dirección y miré como Naruto casi saltaba con desesperación por los intentos de zafarse de sus cuerdas.

—¡Ja!, —pegue un saltó por la fuerza con la que sostuvo de mi mano— Ya lo estoy haciendo Kurama.

—¡Eres la peor escoria —Sasuke gritó—, metiéndote con una mujer!

Sin dudar e ignorando cualquier palabra de los chicos Fi introdujo la aguja en mi brazo, vaciando en su totalidad su contenido dentro de mi cuerpo.

—¡Hinata!

Esta vez fue Gaara, quien casi saltó preocupado.

—¡Hinata!, ¡No, Hinata no por favor!

—Así me gusta, que ruegues. Ya vas entendiendo Kurama.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

Los sonidos se tornaron confusos pero no me fue difícil identificar la voz de Kiba, gritando con preocupación.

— ¡Hinata!

¿Ese era Lee?

—¿Planeas matarla?, ¿qué le has pasado?

—No le he hecho nada que a ella y a ustedes, Sasori —soltó una lujuriosa risa— no vaya a gustarles.

Tan sólo unos instantes luego de sus palabras y un calor tremendo se adueñó de mi cuerpo, ¡Ah!, ¡Ah era horrible!, no pude pronunciar palabra sólo me sentí caer, muy consciente de mi alrededor, habían luces de colores por doquier y esta infernal calor era la cosa más horrible que había sentido jamás. Concentré todas mis fuerzas en gritar.

—¡AHH!

—¡Hinata! —Naruto, lo vi a lo lejos llamando por mí, preocupado, desesperado. Intentando soltarse… mi Naruto— ¡Mierda!

—Dobe te vas a romper los brazos, ¡cálmate!

—No puedo Sasori, ¡maldición!, ¿qué acaso estás ciego?… ¡Mierda, maldita sea Fi!; ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

Una urgencia dolorosa se adueñó de mis sentidos, tenía mucho calor, demasiado calor. Necesitaba librarme de eso yo… yo necesitaba a Naruto.

—¡Naruto!, —las lágrimas se desbordaron, haciendo su camino por mis mejillas— ¡Naruto, Ah!

—¡Hinata!, —el idol se removió en el suelo— ¡no la toques enfermo!

—Tranquila pequeña, te gusta esto ¿verdad?, —su mano sobre mi mejilla pareció calmar un poco la sensación, pero me aleje de él evitando su contacto y sintiendo ese ardor tremendo de nueva cuenta— ¡Que terca!, —bufó con molestia— Está bien, no te ayudaré entonces.

Escuché, sus palabras comprendiendo un poco. Era un afrodisiaco muy potente, sentí mis prendas mojarse con gran exageración y quise llorar. Mis pezones dolían como el demonio y mi respiración no podía estar más descontrolada.

—Uhm yo… ¡AH!

—¡Hinata!

—Naru… AH, Naruto.

—Siento no poder complacerte, preciosa —Fi sacó una navaja de su chaqueta— No puede ser él.

—Por qué no te metes con alguno de nosotros —Kuma siendo el más cercano a mi intentó alcanzarme— No la lastimes, ¡aleja esa navaja Fi!

Mis lágrimas no paraban de bajar por mis mejillas y la sensación se tornó aún más horrible. El calor dominaba cada parte de mi cuerpo y la excitación que sentí, estaba llegando a ser insoportable. Quise deshacerme de mis prendas pero el estar amarrada me lo complicó totalmente.

Contrario a cualquier palabra del Sabaku no y como leyendo mi mente, Fi deshizo mi blusa de pijama y mis pantalones con el arma blanca. Todavía portando de mi ropa interior y sin sentir que el calor se disipara. Di vueltas en el suelo, notando lo duro de mis pezones a través de la tela de mi sostén, sentí un poco de placer al rozarlos sobre el frio mosaico de la habitación de Shion. Sin lograr nada y son resignación intenté llevar mis manos al centro de mis tensiones

—¡Qué haces enfermo!, ¡no te le acerques!

—La estoy ayudando Kurama, que no ves como sufre.

—Es un afrodisiaco— Shikamaru quien se había mantenido en silencio reveló mis situación— Ella está muy excitada, puedo verlo desde aquí.

Me llené de vergüenza por su cometario y es que estaba escurriendo, sentía la humedad deslizándose sobre mis piernas.

—¡Hijo de puta! —Sasuke se revolvió en el suelo— Te juro que cuando salgamos de esta, no la vas a contar.

Fi ignoraba olímpicamente cada palabra de los integrantes de Kurama, sólo concentrándose en mí y mis reacciones. Podía sentir su mirada fija en mi cuerpo y entonces lo sentí tocarme de nuevo.

—Que buen culo tienes.

—¡No la toques!

Kiba y el idol hablaron a la vez. Y yo de nueva cuanta intentaba alejarme de su tacto, Fi apretaba groseramente de mis nalgas y yo me removía hacia los lados para librarme de esa sensación tan asquerosa.

—Te quiero ayudar, bonita —se colocó encima mío inmovilizándome— quédate quieta.

—¡Maldición!

Miré a Naruto y su mandíbula extremadamente apretada, Fi cortó las cuerdas que sostenían mis manos y yo estando liberada, lleve mis manos a mis bragas. Cegada por el alivió que me gané con sólo eso.

—¡Ah! —Fi rio sin control luego de escuchar mis gemidos— ¡Ah, sí!

Mis lágrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos con cada movimiento de mis manos, esto era muy vergonzoso. Lo peor que me había pasado en la vida. Miré a Naruto e intenté arrastrarme hacia él, empujando de Fi que aún no se había bajado de mi cuerpo, era asqueroso podía sentirlo, podía sentir su erección sobre mi espalda.

—Hinata qué…

Avance un poco en mis débiles intentos por alcanzarlo viendo el reflejo de duda en su rostro.

—Es lo único que puede curarla… el sexo

Sasori formuló en palabras lo que todos teníamos sobreentendido para luego que la habitación se llenara de silencios

—Allí te equivocas —Fi reía dramáticamente, mientras sentía sus pasos acercarse a mis espaldas — Lo que ella necesita es tener orgasmos, no sólo de sexo. Si no tiene orgasmos las hormonas de su cuerpo no disminuirán en un buen rato.—elevó la voz— Pero vean lo compasivo que soy, que permitiré que uno de ustedes le ayude a la pobre Hinatita —se rio mucho más—Excepto tu Naruto, por obvias razones, debo agregar.

—No —Fi cargó de mí que ya me encontraba a unos metros del idol— ¡Bájame, no!, yoo… yo… Naruto

Hice un berrinche en sus brazos, dando pataleadas, hasta que me sentí acostada en la cama de Shion. El sólo rio en respuesta a mi actitud.

—Ya te daría yo todo lo que necesitas, pero eso sería muy aburrido —deslizó la tira de mi sostén por mi hombro— No estas para nada mal…

—¡Hijo de perra! —Naruto logró desatar sus manos— ¡Quítale las manos de encima!

—¡Dobe!

Ante los gritos de sus compañeros, el idol rápidamente, desató sus piernas y se abalanzo hacía Fi, pero detuvo todo movimiento, al ver como con una risa enfermiza Fi colocó la navaja en mi cuello.

—Eso fue muy estúpido, Kurama. Acabas de perder tu oportunidad… y la de ellos —con sólo un movimiento de cabeza sus hombres entraron a la habitación, inmovilizando a Naruto nuevamente— Ya dicen que el amor nos hace idiotas. Yo le agregaría que más que idiotas nos hace débiles.

—¿Te ha pasado? —Shikamaru se ganó la atención del secuestrador— Yo dudo mucho que alguien como tú pudiera amar, ¿o me equivoco?

—No sabes nada de mí.

—Apuesto que huyó de ti por lo trastornado que estas.

Sasori le siguió el juego al Nara.

—¡Cristina no huyo de mí!, ¡ustedes no entienden!

—¿Ah no?

—¡Amordácenlos!

—¿Cristina?

Naruto pareció, recordar ante la vista de todos.

—¡No vuelvas a repetir su nombre!

—¿Todo completo Cristina?

Fi se acercó a Sasuke después de ese comentario y le propino una brutal patada en los costados. Sólo hizo falta ver el rostro del Uchiha arrugarse para imaginar, la fuerza que había utilizado.

—¡A todos… amordácenlos!

.

.

.

* * *

 _Recogí cada uno de mis cuadernos de ese pupitre, miré a los lados como el salón 2-B, ahora se encontraba totalmente desolado._

— _Estúpido hermano._

 _Bufé al aire, al recordar la razón de mi molestia. Esperar que Sasuke me levantara para que no me dejara el autobús de regreso a casa, era demasiado pedir en primer lugar. En vano me molestaba si ya sabía lo idiota que podía llegar a ser mi medio hermano. Seguro se había distraído con una que otra chica y ahora está en otro de sus acostumbrados ligues._

 _Ya en la entrada del edificio, busqué mis zapatos dentro de la casilla para regresar a casa en dos pies, que más daba. Porque precisamente hoy no había llevado la bicicleta porque Sasuke, otra vez, había estropeado la llanta de en frente, el pasado fin de semana._

— _¿Cuánto por noche?, —escuche a lo lejos una conversación— sabes, olvídalo. No importa el precio, me han dicho que eres sensacional en esto. Te doy lo que quieras._

 _Miré de reojo a esas personas, no podía creer a las seis de la tarde aún hubieran personas en el establecimiento de educación y tortura, que no tenían suficiente con las 8 horas reglamentarias que nos obligaban a estar aquí. Seguí de largo ignorando a aquella chica de mi clase teniendo una conversación con un superior, para ir a mi casa y romperle las dos llantas de la bici al teme, como agradecimiento._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _Naruto lo has oído_

— _¿El qué?_

 _Volteé a ver al subnormal que ahora se sumía en cotilleos con mi hermano_

— _Cristina todo completo, han dicho que esta de oferta este mes._

— _Vaya, bien por ella._

— _¿Qué no quieres cogértela?_

— _Déjalo, Kai. Que no ves que el dobe aún es virgen._

— _Hmp —bufé ante su comentario— Has hablado con tu exnovia de lo que hacía cuando no la encontrabas por la casa, teme._

— _Mina no era mi novia._

— _Lo que sea, ella creía que lo era._

— _Ella es del tipo que se inventa historias, con sólo un poco de sexo._

— _Conmigo nunca se inventó nada._

— _Mierda de dobe —reí por su molestia— seguro no quería ser tu novia, qué otra explicación abría._

— _Ninguna, sólo que yo nunca le prometí nada para que se acostara conmigo. Eso es todo._

— _Touché —Kai me dio dos palmadas en al espaldas, llevándose un gesto incómodo de mi parte— ¿Por qué no te interesa tener sexo con Cristina, hasta los superiores la buscan porque es buena?_

— _Porque no creo que la busquen por ser buena, más bien lo hacen por ser accesible._

 _Asentí ante en comentario de mi hermano y es que llevaba toda la razón._

— _Bueno, sea accesible o no, hasta su hermano el friki quiere cogérsela._

— _¿Y qué te hace pensar que no lo ha hecho ya?_

 _Permanecí en silencio escuchando su conversación y es que para mí ya era conocido que Sasuke era una maldito sarcástico con sus comentarios. Pero el tal Kai ese… ¿Por qué tanto interés en hablarnos de Cristina?, hasta parecía que lo hiciera para que alguno le tome interés a la chica. Recodé las últimas tres veces que lo intentó en el día._

— _Sólo basta con verle, Fuji Miyamoto es un Friki, ese de seguro sí que es virgen._

— _Entonces hasta los negocios respetan los tabúes de la sociedad —pensé en voz alta_

— _Ya ves._

— _¡Profesor en clase!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mojé mi cabeza con el agua que salía de aquel grifo, me gustaban las clases de deportes. De hecho tal vez era ese el único motivo por el que me gustaban los jueves en el colegio. Olvídenlo… miento, ni siquiera por las clases de deportes me gustaba el colegio. Sólo que estas en especial lo hacían menos estresante. Levanté mi playera para secar mi rostro, como era de esperarse al salir a las carreras en la mañana, me había olvidado de traer la toalla._

— _¡Oh vaya! —sentí unos dedos acariciar los músculos de mi abdomen, no es que tuviera muchos. Pero si era cierto que entrenaba en casa para tenerlos— Te ves mucho más sexy sin camisa, que con el uniforme._

 _Abrí mis ojos encontrándome a Cristina todo completo, frente a mí._

— _Uhm_

 _Solté de aquella expresión con toda la intención de alejarme. Y podrían llamarme borde pero algo en la actitud de esa chica, realmente me molestaba. Más al final mi acción sólo fue un intento al sentir como una mano de Cristina me retenía._

— _Seré breve y directa. —agradecí en silencio sus palabras, siendo esta la última hora de clases no me daba gracia en tener que quedarme escuchando sandeces — Me gustas, Naruto Uzumaki y quiero que pasemos un buen rato. No tienes que darme nada porque soy yo quien quiere acostarse contigo._

 _Miraba a la chica sin una sola expresión, realmente su actitud me molestaba._

— _No te ofendas pero realmente no estoy interesado —me solté de su agarre— Que estés bien._

— _Muchos se morirían de estar en tu lugar ahora, ¿acaso sabes lo que haces?_

— _De eso estoy seguro, por eso mejor ve a proponérselo a ellos. Puedes empezar por Kai de nuestra clase, seguro te dirá que sí._

— _Kai sólo te habló de mí porque yo se lo pedí._

 _Ya había avanzado un par de pasos, al escucharla. Ya decía yo…_

— _Bueno, olvida lo de Kai y ve por los demás._

— _Naruto, —volví a sentirme retenido, así que le di al cara de una vez— ¿En serio soy tan poca cosa para ti?_

— _Sabes… yo no soy la persona que te pueda o no dar un valor. —no quería peguntarme por qué le decían todo completo y la miré con ojos llorosos y por eso no pude detener mis palabras— Generalmente no suelo hacer esto, pero te daré un consejo —es decir ¿Quién era yo para andar diciéndole a la gente que hacer?, pero esa chica realmente parecía que necesitaba de esas palabras— El valor que tienes como mujer no te lo da cuanta experiencia sexual tengas, por ejemplo. El valor como persona te lo das tu misma, ¿me explico?, y según el valor de tú te des estará basada tu actitud —rodé de ojos internamente al oírme, yo no hablaba así, pero bueno… demonios, espero entienda— Si tú te sientes poca cosa, entonces te comportaras como si lo fueras, justamente como has estado viviendo hasta ahora._

 _Cristina no dijo una sola palabra y soltó mi brazo, dejándome ir._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¡Al fin viernes!, pensé al sentarme por última vez esa semana en mi lugar del salón de clase. Saqué mi cuaderno de cálculo y me dispuse a resolver la tarea que seguramente recogerían en unos minutos._

— _Esto ya era de esperarse de ti —el teme extendió su cuaderno sobre mi cabeza— Tómalo._

 _Yo lo acepte sin una palabra, era mi hermano adoptivo después de todo._

— _¡Ey allí lo tienen! —Max y Kai se acercaron a mi mesa con un gran escándalo— Ya todo el instituto se ha enterado de tu hazaña Uzumaki._

 _Ignore sus comentarios concentrándome en copiar la tarea con gran rapidez._

— _¿Qué hizo el dobe?_

 _Sasuke si se interesó por sus comentarios como era de esperarse._

— _¡No lo sabes y eres su propio hermano!_

 _Esos idiotas ya me empezaban a molestar, decirle eso a Sasuke, precisamente en el momento que mi vida académica estaba siendo salvada por su ayuda._

— _Ya díganlo de una buena vez._

 _Apresure mis manos ya terminando el último problema, antes de que el teme se arrepintiera de su bondadosa obra del día._

— _Naruto rechazo a todo completo, Cristina._

Alcé mis ojos a la chica, intentando descifrar por qué las demás personas se abrían enterado de eso y lo único que vi fue rencor en su mirada. Lo que me faltaba, giré mis ojos a otra dirección.

.

.

.

 _La partida estaba en su fase más interesante, nos quedaba una sola pila de vida a ambos._

— _¿En serio la rechazaste?_

 _Lance una granada de acuerdo a su dirección._

— _¿Tú también?_

 _El teme me miró con diversión, mientras evadía mi ataque._

— _Bueno es que ya sabes… es sexo y con ella puede que sea un buen sexo. Por lo menos no es virgen y eso ya es algo bueno, te ahorras las lágrimas, el pre-juego. Ocupa menos trabajo._

— _No me molestan para nada las vírgenes._

— _¿Entonces la rechazaste porque no era virgen?_

— _No, precisamente._

 _Dispare hacia el tanque de explosivos, esperando hacerle caer en mi trampa._

— _¿y por qué fue?_

— _Porque me dio pena, esa chica realmente debe tener alguna especie de trauma, para comportarse como lo hace._

— _Lía me dijo —la granada que lanzó cayó directo en mi cabeza, no pude esquivarla y eso me costó mi última vida — que alguna vez fueron amigas y que Cristina le confesó que su padrastro abuso de ella._

— _Eso explica porque no le importa que le hagan lo que sea._

— _Todo completo y cualquier fantasía que tengas._

 _Sasuke cargaba una nueva contienda._

— _¿Eso es vaginal, oral, anal?_

— _Sí, el paquete completo._

— _¿Has hecho alguna vez un anal?_

— _Una vez, con una virgen._

— _Puf —bufé divertido— ¿No quería dejar de ser virgen, eh?_

— _¡Hmp! al final, igual dejo de serlo por todas partes. ¿Pero quién rayos entiende a las mujeres?. ¿Dobe y tú has hecho un anal?_

— _No._

— _Pudiste hacerlo con Cristina._

— _Supongo._

 **Continuará**

 **¡Termino!**

 **En el próximo capi conocerán a fondo todo sobre "Todo completo, Cristina"**

 **No olviden dejarlo en los RR**

 **UN BESO INMENSO**

 **¡No leemos!**

 **RR = Yei (:**


	10. Cristina Miyamoto

**Hello!... from the other side :P**

 **(ya es chiste viejo pero... Meh!), ¿Alguno pidió actualización express?**

 **Bueno por aquí me tienen de nuevo, casi una semana después, estoy inspiradísima; ni les cuento pero bueno.**

 **¡Ah!, algo que olvidé mencionar antes y que TENÍA que hacerlo, un día en Facebook me puse a escribir el nombre de mis historias (porque ustedes saben… el ocio y cuando no encuentras nada del man/hombre/chico que ibas a stalkear (jeje) etc xD). #Soystalkeryqué #queverguenza**

 **Bueno!, que me lleve una linda sorpresa en la página de** ** _Sasusaku Fanfic's_** **, ellos hicieron un álbum de fanfics Naruhina para complacer a sus seguidores que les gusta esta pareja y pues recomendaron "** ** _No lo Niegues Más"_** **. ¡La publicación quedó muy bonita y cuando la vi me hizo mucha ilusión!, ahora no dejo de buscar en Facebook mis historias, en serio me alegro mi intento stalker fallido. En fin este anuncio era imprescindible para mí porque quería agradecerle a la persona que me dio tan bonita alegría. ¡Saludos para ti** **Haruka-chan** **!, me halagaste montón con tu reseña de la historia (espero que veas esto xD) y que te entretengas un rato con los nuevos capítulos.**

 **Gracias las personas que me dan Fav y Follow, déjenme su opinión también en los RR porfis.**

 **Gracias a todos los que me dejaron RR en el capi pasado: Janis O.x, Kyoko Nakamura, Momo 99, Akime Maxwell, NekoCuchi, aledama3, Agualuna, Tsuki-NaruHina03. Sepan que ustedes son la razón de cada actualización que hago.**

 **Una última cosa, le agregué una advertencia nueva al fic porque esto se descontroló y se va a seguir descontrolando. Ya verán…**

 **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo me divierto haciendo historias alternativas**

 ****** **Importante**

 *****Lenguaje fuerte (algo vulgar, sorry por eso pero es necesario)*****

 **Esta historia contendrá Lemon &Lime, están advertidos**

 **Mis disculpas si hay errores ortográficos.**

 **La pareja principal es NaruHina**

— **Yei— = Diálogos**

 _"Yei"_ **= Dichos de otros en las palabras del narrador**

 **Líneas horizontales son cambios de escena (Ojo aquí también, RECUERDEN: solo las líneas horizontales)**

 _**Los recuerdos están en cursiva_

 **Sin más, a leer (:**

.

.

.

 **No Lo Niegues Más**

 **Capítulo 10**

.

.

.

 _Di con la primera pared que recibe a cualquiera al entrar a mi habitación. En ella, se hallaba mi mayor motivo para desear pasar tanto tiempo en casa. Caminé hasta esos instrumentos y tomé mi segundo favorito. Al primer contacto de la yema de mis dedos y las cuerdas, las notas comenzaron a aparecer maravillosamente en mi cabeza. Entonces como era parte de mi costumbre, me dispuse a anotarlas una por una, en otro de mis tantos cuadernos. Mi hobby y pasión por la guitarra había comenzado a los diez años, ya para mis diecisiete tenía compuestas varias letras y melodías._

 _Al ver mi interés por la música, Mikoto, mi madre adoptiva desde los ocho años. Optó por brindarme varios instrumentos para que aprendiera a tocarlos. Dentro de los instrumentos en esa pared que generalmente se encontraban eran: mi guitarra acústica, ahora en mis manos, un violín, un teclado y mi favorita, la guitarra eléctrica._

 _El teme también tenía una pared similar, sólo que a él le gustaban más los instrumentos tradicionales japoneses, el gusto de una pequeña abuelita. Sasuke tocaba el Koto y había ganado varios concursos de shamisen y a pesar de todas mis burlas, parecía tener un apego especial por la flauta de bambú. Además mi hermano, contrario a mi amor por la guitarra, prefería el bajo. No siendo suficiente para nuestra madre, en el salón de la casa, además teníamos un piano de cola._

 _Cómo dije antes, esto para mí es un hobby. Entonces aparte de Sasuke y mis padres, nunca le he mostrado mis canciones a nadie, aún con las constantes peticiones de Mikoto por hacerlo._

 _She had a face straight outta magazine_

 _Ajusté una de mis cuerdas, mientras buscaba el sonido adecuado._

" _¿En serio soy tan poca cosa para ti?"_

 _Me detuve por un momento y recordé su rostro, esa chica tenía algo extraño, muy extraño. Para estar acostumbrada a ese tipo de proposiciones, algo me hacía pensar que conmigo era diferente. Negué con la cabeza, pensar de esa forma, era ser demasiado arrogante. ¿Por qué ella debería verme diferente, a cualquier hombre con el que ha estado?_

 _Encontré el acorde que deseaba y comencé una vez más._

 _She had a face straight outta magazine  
God only knows but you'll never leave her  
Her balaclava is starting to chafe  
When she gets his gun he's begging, babe stay, stay, stay, stay, stay._

 _I'll give him one more time  
We'll give you one more fight  
Said one more lie  
Will I know you_

 _Now if you never shoot, you'll never know  
And if you never eat, you'll never grow  
You've got a pretty kinda dirty face  
When she's leaving your home she's begging you, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay_

— _Dobe —vi a mi hermano recostado en el marco de la puerta— ¿Y si creamos una banda?_

— _¿Eh?, —detuve todo movimiento —¿Tu y yo?_

— _Como hermanos, compongamos canciones._

— _¿Usarás tu homosexual flauta de bambú?_

— _Búrlate —la seriedad de su rostro nunca fue reemplazada— pueden salir canciones muy armoniosas, sólo empleando las notas más básicas de la flauta de bambú._

— _Podemos intentarlo._

— _Buscaré mi flauta._

— _No… —Reí extremadamente, por el doble sentido en su oración— ¿qué no la llevas todo el tiempo?_

 _Sasuke me miró sin comprender mi diversión, hasta que momentos después puso sus ojos en una línea._

— _Usuratonkachi._

— _Sasuke —detuve sus pasos, aún con una sonrisa— Me refería a…_

— _Ya sé que te referías a mi pene, Naruto. Pero he escuchado bromas mucho mejores cuando quieren fastidiarme por tocar la flauta de bambú._

— _Me refería a lo de formar una banda —detuve sus quejas con mis manos— eres muy bueno con el bajo y yo con la guitarra, algo nos debería salir de eso._

— _Hmp, claro es una mis ideas —salió de mi habitación— y tus canciones no están nada mal._

 _No pude ver su cara, pero… Eso me sonó a un halago, ¿Sasuke dándome un halago por mí música?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Los años pasaron como agua sobre las manos. Miré a mis compañeros de batalla, todos irreconocibles. Cada integrante de Kurama vestía de forma elegante y con su propio estilo en este triunfo. En el último año de instituto el teme y yo participamos en un concurso de bandas, donde tuvimos una gran experiencia. Allí conocimos a los que ahora conformaban Kurama y de eso ya tres años. Miré con júbilo a mis compañeros sobre ese escenario y alce el que era nuestro primer premio a nivel nacional. Mejor grupo masculino de Japón._

 _Las personas gritaban y aplaudían con fervor y yo sólo podía sentirme en la cima del mundo._

— _Gracias, no tengo palabras, sólo gracias, —miré a multitud, en serio debí controlar mi voz para que no se quebrace— Si hemos llegado tan lejos es debido a ustedes que escuchan nuestra música. Gracias por todo el apoyo, por siempre hacerse sentir en redes sociales, gracias por votar por Kurama._

— _Gracias Konan, nuestra manager, por siempre soportarnos y alentarnos —Gaara se sumó a comentar sobre el micrófono— ¡Gracias a ti también mamá!_

 _Las risas no se hicieron esperar en ese teatro, segundo después de que kuma apuntara a las cámaras._

— _No podemos irnos sin agradecerle a… ¿Dónde estás Killer Bee? —Un Bee vestido del esmoquin más llamativo, se elevó en la multitud por palabras del teme y los gritos solo pudieron aumentar— Allí lo ven, a nuestro sensei y productor, ¡Thanks Brother!_

 _Bee devolvió el agradecimiento, colocando dos dedos en su frente y luego dirigiéndolos en nuestra dirección, como un gesto de camaradería._

— _Por último y no menos importante, quiero agradecer, —retome el control del micrófono— a mis cuatro hermanos y amigos de Kurama. Porque sin cada uno de ustedes, la banda no sería lo mismo._

 _Shikamaru y Sasori sonrieron y eso era mucho para ese par de incomprendidos sociales, sentí dos golpes en cada hombro, pertenecientes a mi hermano y Kuma que se hallaban más cerca. Con esas últimas palabras y después de volver a levantar nuestro premio. Salimos de allí con una sonrisa que prometía ser permanente y mucha excitación._

— _¡Mejor grupo varonil del Japón!, eso seguramente aumentará mi sex appeal._

 _Todos reímos por las idioteces de Gaara, pero en lo personal, encontrándome en ese estado de euforia; básicamente cualquier cosa me haría reír._

— _Debemos celebrar, sin duda este ha sido un gran año para Kurama —Konan se acercó a nosotros— Y aprovechen para descansar hoy porque durante las próximas semanas nos iremos de gira nacional._

— _¡Oh!_

 _Todos gritamos luego de esas palabras._

— _¿Ya vieron?, la comunidad de fans llegó a cinco millones._

— _¡No bromees, Dobe!_

— _No lo hago Shika, la comunidad tanto de Facebook, como de Instagram, —tecleé sobre mi celular— Fine-chan me acaba de enviar un correo._

— _Cielos 5M… son muchísimas personas —Konan me arrebato el teléfono— Alguno debería contactarse con ellas, recuerden que son el motivo de su éxito._

— _Ya lo hace Naruto, —Sasori agregó— siempre está recibiendo correo de la tal "Fine-chan"._

— _Bueno nunca le he respondido alguno._

— _Comienza a hacerlo —Konan soltó despreocupada —Si toda la información que te envía es real y confiable, es una excelente fuente._

— _¿Qué esperamos? —Sasuke apuntó la cámara frontal hacía nosotros— Enviémosle algo a esas cinco millones de personas y qué mejor que una foto de este momento._

 _Mi hermano tomó una selfie con las caras más locas de Kurama y lo envió a la comunidad de Facebook. Lo sorprendente fue que tanto los likes, como los comentarios felicitándonos fueron inmediatos, Y al transcurso de la primera hora llegaron a un millón, ¡realmente increíble!_

 _La banda estaba contando con mucha suerte y este fue básicamente el principio del triunfo de Kurama._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _¡Naruto!, tu embrollo con Yumi–Yumi, ha salido en todos los periódicos y revistas esta misma mañana!, —sentí la molestia en su voz— ¡Cuando vas a entender que ya no eres un adolescente!, ¡Podrías comportarte como el adulto que eres. Digo, para variar ¿no te parece?!_

— _Soy un adulto joven, Konan. No pidas imposibles._

— _¡No puede creer lo que dices!, ¡estas afectando a la banda también!_

— _Ya déjalo Konan, esa Yumi también está loca. Puedo hasta jurar que fue ella quien dio las fotos._

— _De hecho fue ella —Le respondí a Sasori— Esas fotos estaban en su celular, porque yo mismo me encargue de tomarlas después de terminar y verla dormir._

— _¡Entonces por qué no dejas de salir con locas! —Konan casi se abalanzó para estrangularme— ¡Así por fin descansamos de que las mujeres estén creándote escándalos!_

— _Eres un cursi, dobe. —Kuma se abrió paso entre nosotros— Te mereces la bronca por confiar en esa histérica._

— _¿Qué más da?, no es como si lo que se dice fuese falso,—le resté importancia con las manos— ¡Sí, me acosté con la algo histérica de Yumi-Yumi y qué!, esa noche se veía muy buena._

— _¡¿Y qué?!… ¡¿y qué?! —vi con miedo, algo crecer en la frente de Konan— ¡Pues que eres un irresponsable Naruto!, mantén tu vida primada como eso… ¡siendo privada, personal, sólo tuya!_

— _Pero yo no fui quien envió las fotos._

— _¡Pero fuiste quien las tomó, ¿qué tan necesario era eso?!_

— _Naruto toda la vida ha sido un idiota romántico —Sasuke regresó con las bebidas en sus manos— Tenemos que vivir con eso querida Konan._

— _Se veía linda durmiendo, quise hacerle una broma._

— _Pues ya te hizo ella la broma a ti, Dobe —Shikamaru fue el último en llegar al estudio de grabación— hablamos de Yumi, ¿no?. Me tienen hartos en twitter, preguntándome por ti y tu relación con esa maniaca._

— _Sólo fue una noche de sexo, vaya escándalo, —miré a mis amigos— ustedes también lo han hecho con alguna modelo, actriz o cantante, ¡no lo intenten negar!._

— _Gente de la farándula sí, —Sasori agregó— pero Shika tiene razón, esa mujer es una maniaca, ¿no podías meterte con una más normal?._

— _¡Ay va!, lo que me faltaba._

— _¡A Naruto sólo le importa que tengan una cara bonita y de dónde agarrar!_

 _Miré a Kuma, no es como si se estuviera equivocando._

— _A eso quiero llegar. —Konan que se había tranquilizado bastante, se acercó a mí— ¿Ves como todos opinan sobre tus gustos y lo que deberías hacer y lo que no en tus relaciones?, eso provocas cuando todo el mundo se entera de tu vida personal. Las personas se meterán en tus idilios y lo harán hasta el punto de llegar a perjudicarlos, simplemente porque para ellos eso es dinero. Los chismes venden y eso hacen los medios de comunicación: vender, sacar provecho a costilla de ti. ¿Acaso quieres eso Naruto?, —la miré fijamente pensando en sus palabras— ¡también va para todos ustedes partida de "adultos-jóvenes"!_

 _Un silencio se formó después de la sabias palabras de nuestra manager, más duró muy poco al sonar un ruido seco por la apertura de la puerta._

— _¡Ya todo Japón sabe que te acuestas con Yumi-Yumi. Bravo por ti Brother!_

— _¡Bee! —Konan regañó al productor— ¡No lo alientes, eres un mal ejemplo!_

— _¡Ay!, —una gota rodo por nuestra frente— ¿Entonces estamos listos para grabar?, kono yarou, baka yarou._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Abrí la bandeja de entrada de mi correo electrónico. Konan decía que en cuanto nos fuera posible, siempre contestáramos los mensajes de las fans. Cliqueé al ver el remitente, sobre todo en este caso que se trataba de Fine-chan._

 _Leí detenidamente, Fine-chan me exigía que desmintiera la farsa que habían armado los medios sobre Yumi-Yumi, la chica aseguraba que era fácil hacer esas fotos con Photoshop y que ella entendía mi situación como víctima de todo aquello._

 _Recordé las palabras de Konan. Era cierto que ese tipo de noticias afectaban mi imagen, pero cada persona que no sabe realmente como eres, se imagina una versión distinta de ti. Todos tienen una percepción, errónea muchas veces, de lo que eres. Por ejemplo esta chica, según ella soy un santo y eso no es así. El mundo de la fama es muy peligroso, precisamente porque uno puede llegar a perder su propia identidad, esperando cumplir con la identidad que los demás tienen sobre ti._

 _Sea como sea, ellos son demasiados y yo soy tan sólo uno. No puedo complacerlos a todos, sólo puedo esperar que ellos acepten lo que soy y como soy._

 _Moví mis dedos formulando una respuesta en el ordenador para aquella dedicada fan. Respiré profundo._

— _Sé quizá esta no es la respuesta que deseas leer pero…_

" _Hola Fine-chan, gracias por siempre estar pendiente de Kurama._

 _En cuanto a "la farsa"… Lo cierto es que la noticia de los medios no es un invento, eso sucedió porque ambos lo deseamos en ese momento._

 _El error aquí fue que las fotos se filtraran, pero ese ya es otro asunto._

 _En fin, aunque la sociedad ha armado un gran alboroto. Yo no considero que sea algo malo, Yumi y yo somos adultos y sabemos lo que hacemos._

 _Gracias por preguntármelo directamente, que estés bien. Atte. Uzumaki, Naruto"_

 _Tecleé enviar, sin siquiera imaginar quien era Fine-chan y como mi noticia podría llevarla a un colapso nervioso._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Abrí la puerta con gusto y tomé una gran bocanada de aire. Con algo de nostalgia, fui directo a ese lugar de la barra, en el que siempre acostumbraba sentarme. Este día era uno de pocos, la entrevista a la que tenía que asistir se canceló por un bajón en la salud de la presentadora._

 _Realmente no me quejo de la vida que llevo ahora con la banda, pero tener un domingo libre para mí, ya era algo que poco a poco, parecía quedarse en el olvido. Ya había pasado unos dos años, desde la última vez que vine a este bar un domingo por la noche. ¡Wao! y es que antes de que el éxito de Kurama creciera tanto, asistir a este lugar cada domingo era una regla inquebrantable._

— _¡Naruto!, ¡¿Cuánto tiempo?!_

— _¡Qué tal, Ray!, ¿cómo ha ido todo?, —correspondí con mucha efusividad el apretón de manos de ese viejo amigo— Y que lo digas, ya ha pasado bastante y este lugar sigue teniendo la calidad de siempre._

 _Ray es un señor de unos cincuenta y tantos años, bar tender y dueño del local. El bar Nibi era un lugar tranquilo donde se podían tomar unos tragos de forma reservaba, había música pero esta era baja y más que estrepitosa era relajante. Un buen lugar para que una estrella nipona asistiera una noche de domingo sin llamar la atención. Lo mejor de todo era que se ubicaba a una cuadra de mi casa, entonces poder llegar caminando era otra de las razones por las que venía en el pasado._

 _Pull me in just like a riptide  
Yeah  
Oh go ahead and  
Drown me with your sweet soul _

_Al fondo escuche una de nuestras primeras canciones y reí. Aparte tenían un buen gusto por la música, ¡qué mejor bar que este!_

— _Oh escucha eso chico, —El mayor pareció darle un poco de vergüenza— esa canción es muy buena y por eso suelo ponerla. Todo ha ido bien, manteniendo nuestro rango —rió con efusividad— ¡así como lo afirmas!_

— _Gracias —reí— me alegra oír todo eso, Ray._

— _A mí me alegra que hayas vuelto muchacho, —noté en sus ojos que lo decía en serio— ¿Qué me dices, como en los viejos tiempos?_

— _Claro, —respondí con ganas— Si a eso he venido, a revivirlos._

— _Así se habla amigo, va saliendo un whisky en las rocas para ti._

 _My heart is like a split divide  
Half of it beats for me  
When the other half beats for you_

 _A pesar del tiempo todavía no se me era costumbre, escuchar mi voz mientras pasaba el rato en un local. El sonido de un par de tacones retumbó en el suelo, ya estaba dispuesto a voltear descaradamente. Cuando la mujer que se encontraba a mi lado, me habló._

— _¿Así que quieres revivir viejos tiempos?_

 _Tenía en efecto unas muy buenas proporciones, cabello rubio y ojos verdes. La observe bien, algo en su voz y su rostro me eran conocidos, pero en mi memoria no lograba encontrar de dónde._

— _Esa es mi idea._

— _¿A ver y me recuerdas?, —la miré detenidamente, aún sin lograrlo— Antes llevaba el cabello negro. Así que ya me dirás tú, si eso te lo facilita._

— _¿Miyamoto... Cristina?_

— _¡Oh, bingo!, —dio un pequeño brinco— que halago que el cantante famoso de Kurama, aún recuerde mi nombre._

— _Sí que has cambiado, mira que ahora eres rubia y todo._

— _Por ti —tomé sus palabras como una broma y le dedique una sonrisa— quizá el amarillo atrae el éxito._

— _Que va, he sido rubio desde niño y ahora es que la vida empieza a sonreírme un poco._

— _¿Qué dices?, si el color de tu cabello es muy guay, —devolvió mi sonrisa— A mí siempre me ha gustado. Bueno… todo en ti siempre me ha gustado, si mal no recuerdo._

— _Si, en aquel tiempo —tuve un flashback de su petición— ¿y qué has hecho, a qué te dedicas ahora?_

— _Naruto tu whisky —Ray me sirvió con una actitud muy seria— ¿Y la señorita que va a pedir?_

 _¿A que iba eso, si hasta hace poco no paraba de reír?_

— _Lo mismo que él._

— _A su orden._

 _Vi fijamente la expresión de Ray, detallando eso que me quería transmitir. Pero no lo pude hacer, la rubia se interpuso en mi campo de visión sonriéndome tierna. Lo único que pude deducir fue que si la actitud del bar tender sufrió un cambio algo radical, fue por la presencia de Cristina. ¿Tenía Ray algo que decirme, sobre todo incluido Cristina?_

— _Soy contratista._

— _Suena bien._

 _Atendí nuevamente su conversación._

— _La paga es buena, también —me vio mientras le daba un sorbo a mí bebida— Sabes Naruto, en secundaria realmente llegué a odiarte, porque creí que habías esparcido el rumor de mi… ya sabes._

— _Ah, algo en mí de ese entonces, me dijo que así lo creíste._

— _¿Y por qué no intentaste negarlo?, —puse mis labios en una línea pensando realmente la respuesta— ¿acaso no te importó que te odiara?_

— _No exactamente, —contesté con la verdad— supongo que sentí que lo mejor era dejarlo del tamaño que estaba._

— _Uhm, ya veo, —le dio las gracias a Rey por su whisky— Al final me entere que fue mi medio hermano quien lo hizo… lo del rumor._

— _¿Tu medio hermano?_

— _Si bueno, como Sasuke y tú, pero nosotros tenemos el mismo padre._

— _¿Ya y cómo te enteraste?_

— _Fi… bueno, Fuji Miyamoto, yo le digo Fi. ¿Lo recuerdas?, también iba a nuestra clase._

— _Creo._

 _Realmente tenía una idea muy nublada de su medio hermano. En la secundaria siempre me importaron muy poco las demás personas. En ese tiempo, sólo tuve cabeza para el deporte, la música y alguna que otra chica, con la me lo pasara bien._

— _Bueno el me lo confeso una noche, —me pareció que murmuro algo que no pude entender bien después de esa frase— Fi te odia un poco, ya sabes… por hacer sufrir a su hermanita._

— _Yo… ¿te hice sufrir?_

— _Que cruel puedes llegar a ser Kurama._

 _La miré, su sonrisa parecía ausente._

— _Lo siento es que yo… francamente puede aún no entienda muchas cosas._

— _Te dije que me gustabas._

— _Me dijiste que querías tener sexo y gratis._

— _Eres cruel —tomó un poco de su bebida— los sentimientos de una mujer pueden ser confusos, a veces decimos cosas, sintiendo otras._

— _¿Entonces no querías tener sexo?_

— _No sólo eso… quería más —la miré sin comprender— uhm: citas, aniversarios, regalos._

— _¿Querías ser mi novia?, ¿Por qué?_

— _Porque sentía que tu podías ver más allá de mí sin siquiera intentarlo. Tú no eras igual a los demás chicos de esa secundaria._

— _Vaya, pues quizá me sobrevaloras. Porque no vi más allá de que quisieras sexo conmigo._

— _Tal vez no lo quisiste ver._

— _Quizá._

— _Eres cruel._

— _Lo siento._

— _Y ahora… ¿sales con alguien?, vi esa publicación de Yumi – Yumi._

— _Ahm, no salgo con ella._

— _¿Sólo fue sexo?_

— _Algo así._

— _Ya veo, ¿entonces ahora tienes mucho sexo casual?_

— _Un poco, realmente he cambiado algunas cosas —termine mi bebida de un trago— La vida que llevo con la banda me ha hecho hacerlo._

— _¿y para ti son errores?, —sonrió tenuemente— yo si cometí muchos errores, podría entenderte._

— _¿Las chicas?, —ella asintió— No, son sólo diversión. Ellas la pasan bien, yo igual y pues si se repite bien —la miré con la cabeza gacha— ¿Entiendes mi comportamiento?_

 _Ella sólo negó con la cabeza._

— _Lo mío sólo fueron errores._

— _Ay va, pero de los errores se aprende —quise levantar su ánimo y ella me dedicó una mirada ¿esperanzada?— Por mi parte yo… no he aprendido muchas lecciones, sólo he tenido experiencias._

— _Uhm, —bajó su mirada nuevamente— entonces… ¿el Naruto de ahora, tendría sexo conmigo?_

— _¿Gratis?, —bromeé ganándome una de sus sonrisas, luego de asentir— Te respeto más que eso. Creo que esa debió ser mi respuesta de hace unos años. Yo realmente en ese entonces quería que te valoraras más de lo que lo hacías, por eso te rechace._

— _¿Y ahora por qué me rechazas?_

 _Denoté la misma expresión en Cristina de la última vez, esa que me creó algo de incertidumbre._

— _Porque tú te mereces algo mejor que mi inestabilidad emocional con las mujeres —mire fijamente esos tristes ojos verdes— Eso si lo sé, con sólo verte._

— _Eres demasiado bueno para mí —rio— Sabes, hace poco me acosté con mi hermano, —escuché sin juzgarla— yo he estado realmente mal. Porque he vivido enamorada de alguien que nunca me corresponderá y Fi… Fi siempre ha estado allí para mí. La noche que me confesó que me amaba, también me confesó que él había esparcido el rumor. La razón por la que lo hizo fue porque yo realmente había caído en una gran depresión. No podía creer que fueses ese tipo de persona Naruto, yo siempre te he estado observando. Lo he hecho desde el primer año del colegio, pero nunca supe como acercarme verdaderamente a ti. No sabía cómo llamar tu atención y por eso empecé con lo de "todo completo, Cristina". Siempre procuraba que me vieras con otros hombres, siendo deseada por otro, esperanzada de que algún sentimiento de celos despertara en ti. Me acosté con Kai, sólo para que te hablara de mí. Siempre he estado tan equivocada —sollozó y no supe si abrazarla, esa chica toda la vida me había parecido desequilibrada, ahora lo comprendía por qué— Todo en mi vida lo he hecho terriblemente mal. Como aquel día, que saqué valor para acercarme y al final lo termine haciendo de la peor forma, ese día Fuji nos vio. Vio como después de que te fuiste yo rompí en lágrimas sobre el suelo de aquel gimnasio y creyó que era mejor que yo te creyera un idiota, y que esa sería la mejor forma para que me olvidara de ti. —ella ya no me miraba, ella no paraba de hablar. Cristina portaba unos ojos totalmente vacíos— Aquello tuvo el efecto opuesto y no le quedó más remedio que decirme la verdad y eso fue un año después de todo lo acontecido. Si, había pasado un año completo sumida en la depresión Naruto —sonrió tristemente y yo realmente no supe que hacer— Soy bastante patética. Cuando formaste Kurama, con tu hermano y amigos. Creé un grupo de fans, grupo que hasta ahora al fin después de tres años, ha dado resultado para tu beneficio. Me alegraba poder ayudarte en algo, por eso compartía en ese grupo cada información que salía de ustedes, cada nueva canción y video de YouTube. Cada foto de sus cuentas. Yo realmente quería verte triunfar sabes… porque sabía que lo merecías. Pero nunca creí que esa fama te llevaría a otras mujeres, a muchas otras mujeres —la oscuridad se adueñó de sus ojos— yo fui quien te escribió, "Fine-chan". Fue el nombre con el que inicie la cuenta y por ellos cuando me contestaste que lo de Yumi – Yumi era todo verdad. Yo no pude con mis celos y termine haciendo de un desastre mi habitación y cediendo a las provocaciones de Fi, termine teniendo sexo con mi propio hermano, Kurama. Porque te amaba, porque te amo y porque lo seguiré haciendo —Sus ojos ausentes vieron los míos sorprendidos— Yo tuve que ver con que cambiaras y te convirtieras en lo que ahora eres… soy una estúpida. Yo misma armé mi propio fracaso._

 _La cristina dulce que se acercó a la barra esta noche, había cambiado a un ser totalmente oscuro y vacío. Recordé a esa chica que a mi parecer tenía exceso de seguridad en la secundaria, la recordé aquel día que le dije todas esas palabras, que yo esperé que la ayudaran y me sentí fatal. Ella no estaba bien, algo de en su mente no estaba en orden y yo había sido como el efecto gatillo en su vida._

— _Cris…_

 _La chica se paró de mi lado, dejó el pago de la bebida sin terminar sobre la mesa y tomó de sus cosas y se retiró del lugar sin ninguna otra palabra. Cuando pude reaccionar, me levanté de aquella silla dispuesto a ir en su búsqueda, pero Ray me detuvo._

— _No vayas, ya he llamado a las personas que se encargan de ella._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Esa chica sufre del trastorno afectivo bipolar. Por eso me preocupé tanto cuando la vi junto a ti._

" _Tal vez no lo quisiste ver"_

 _Mis ojos no pudieron agrandarse más. Supe que algo es ella no iba bien, lo supe desde la secundaria, pero ella tenía razón, yo lo ignoré._

 _Sin un solo movimiento vi a Ray continuar, pero a mi esa información que acababa de darme, no hizo más que sumar preocupación a todas mis alarmas._

— _Ella suele venir a este lugar todos los domingo y a la misma hora que tu solías hacerlo. Se sienta, pide un whisky y comienza a escribir en su cuaderno. Un día me dio curiosidad y me acerque a ella y en efecto lo que vi e dejo muy desubicado —la expresión de Ray validaba sus palabras— En ese cuaderno habían fotos tuyas y tu nombre muchas veces escrito, el nombre de tu banda y afiches en donde ella se aseguró de recortar a todas las personas de tu alrededor._

— _Creo que debo ir por ella Ray._

— _Es muy peligrosa Naruto, —me detuvo, ahora con ambas manos en mis hombros— una noche las personas que la cuidan vinieron por ella y esa fue la primera vez que vi uno de sus ataques. Ellos me pidieron perdón y prometieron pagarme por todo el desastre que dejo atrás; esa chica destruyó esta misma esquina donde estamos parados y tú solías sentarte. Ellos me explicaron que fue un ataque maniaco, donde ella experimenta euforia, verborrea y agresividad. Me aconsejaron alejarme de ella durante esos momentos por lo peligrosa que podía ser —procesaba sus palabras, imaginando cada acontecimiento—Luego de aquello intenté vetarla del bar, más el resultado de eso fue mucho peor. Ella destruyó toda mi entrada una mañana, así que intenté levantar una orden de restricción, pero los oficiales la rechazaron alegando que por su condición sería mejor no alterar el medio al que está acostumbrada. Lo más seguro es que esa niña tenga familiares muy influyentes porque en su condición ya debería estar internada en un manicomio —esto realmente era muy serio— También he llamado a los oficiales de policía para que den con ella, así que no te preocupes, ellos darán con ella y sabrán que hacer. Están entrenado para eso._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Al día siguiente me encargue de comunicarme con Ray, para averiguar si al final se supieron noticias de Cristina. El bar tender me aseguró que la habían encontrado y que ahora estaba en manos de médicos especializados. "Lo mejor es que ya no vuelvas por aquí, al menos por un tiempo", recordaba que esas exactamente fueron sus últimas palabras durante aquella conversación. Así como el final de todos los mensajes de Fine-chan y la misteriosa clausura de los grupos de las redes sociales. Claro, luego de un tiempo Konan abrió una oficial para cada app y el incidente quedó en el olvido._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Después de ese día nunca más volví a saber de Cristina Miyamoto, hasta que un año más tarde, en todos los periódicos de Japón anunciaron la muerte de una joven de 22 años que se había arrojado de un puente peatonal en el centro de la ciudad capital y de eso ya habían pasado otros tres años.

" _Naruto, yo siempre te he estado observando. Lo he hecho desde el primer año del colegio"_

" _Fi te odia un poco, ya sabes… por hacer sufrir a su hermanita"_

Fi era Miyamoto Fuji, medio hermano de Miyamoto Cristina. Le di una mirada a Sasuke y este asistió. Entonces ahora todas sus palabras tenían sentido y yo necesitaba usar eso a mi favor.

" _No sabes cuánto he estado esperando por esto, llevo la mitad de mi vida esperando por este día"_

Observe con detenimiento a la persona que había vuelto a inmovilizarme ahora atando mis muñecas con esposas y que colocó la cinta en mi boca, notando algo muy peculiar. Al tiempo que logré identificar su rostro, esta persona puso su debo sobre su boca, para acallarme.

¿Matsuri?, ¿qué hacía Matsuri aquí, siendo parte de esta gente?

Eso me lleva a la razón por la cual ahora Fuji este aquí, tratando de buscar venganza. Ahora comprendía porque ese enfermo hacia tanta alusión a que Hinata era "mi puta" o que yo le rogara prácticamente una oportunidad. Todo aquello era por el recuerdo de su hermana muerta.

—¡Naruto, por favor! —Hinata suplicaba fuera de cualquier razón— ¡Esto es horrible Naruto, AH, por favor!.

—Perdona bonita, pero Kurama no puede ser. Debes aprender a compartir, Hinata —odiaba cada que osaba pronunciar su nombre— Naruto ha disfrutado tanto de ti y de todas esas formas y posiciones, —acarició el rostro de mi muñeca con sus sucias manos— deberás darle la oportunidad alguien más.

Llevo sus manos a sus hombros acariciando cada parte libre de prenda, ante mi frustración.

" _Bueno, sea accesible o no, hasta su hermano el friki quiere cogérsela"_

" _Fi me confeso que me amaba"_

" _Sabes, hace poco me acosté con mi hermano"_

—¿Ves esto Naruto?, —sonrió mientras bajaba las bragas de Hinata rosando sus muslos y piernas lujuriosamente— Está totalmente empapada —olió de sus pantis en lo que yo apretaba mis puños— Ya veo porque la has gozado tanto, es hermosa —le dio la vuelta y yo busqué con la mirada a Matsuri, ¡¿Por qué mierda no hacía nada?!— En ningún video vi que él te la metiera por detrás.

Mis orbitas casi se salen de mis cuencas. ¡No lo iba a permitir!, forcejeé contra esos metales.

" _Todo completo y cualquier fantasía que tengas"_

" _¿Eso es vaginal, oral y anal?"_

" _Sí, el paquete completo"_

—¡No! —Hinata gritó desesperada y yo sentí mis ojos aguarse de tanta impotencia— ¡No me toques!

El hijo de perra me lanzó sus mojadas bragas mientras le abría las piernas.

—¡Naruto!

—¡Hiknsknata!, —balbuceé sobre esa cinta— Qtdfué quikpheres qfvue hajgga Fjti. ¡Lkpo qurtje quiejktras, lo hadfré!

Maldición, Matsuri lo ajustó demasiado. ¡Ni siquiera podía separar mis labios!, fue a propósito seguro, no podía creerlo, ¿en serio ella nos había traicionado?, tenía que haber otra explicación, pero… ¿por qué no ayudaba a Hinata?

" _Naruto, te amo"_

Apreté mis dientes y continúe intentando zafarme.

—¿Qué dices?, no entiendo nada, —se alejó de Hinata por lo que el color volvió a mi cara, debía distraerlo— mira que seré benevolente, te dejaré escoger al afortunado que le quite su virginidad anal, —sentí una presión en mi frente, iba a matarlo— vamos, ¿no ves como sufre?

—Enkjferkjhmo

—¡Ah!, —mi muñeca sollozaba entre lágrimas— ¡no puedo más!

Maldita sea, esto pintaba muy mal. Sasuke a mi lado aún no se podía mover y sostenía con fuerza su torso, Kiba y Lee parecían muy asustados por Hinata. Sasori alejaba la vista de mi chica desnuda, al igual que Gaara. Shikamaru tenía la respiración agitada, claro estaba en primera fila. ¡Maldición!, juro que Fuji Miyamoto me las va pagar completas. Nuestra única oportunidad era usando la psicología o… tener fe en Matsuri, pero con cada minuto que pasa, perdía cada una de mis esperanzas en aquella mucama.

" _Ustedes dos, por favor cuídense"_

¿Había sido capaz de colaborar con Fuji?

—Como lo supuse, —se pudo en medio de la habitación— Pasemos de ti Naruto, eres un egoísta, ¡¿algún voluntario?!. Imagino que todos la desean tanto como yo, pero respetan del mismo modo a su amigo que no se atreverán a hacerlo —se acercó a Sasuke, quien lo miraba con rencor— Jum, hubiera sido muy divertido que tu querido hermano la poseyera, ¿no, Kurama?. Es una lástima, debí pensar en eso antes que darle un antagonista, —puso en sus manos en su quijada como si realmente estuviera pensándolo— Eso te descarta a ti también Sasori —sonrió con malicia— Shikamaru, ¿tú si quieres, cierto?—anotó viendo su reacción, a lo que el Nara sólo me miró como en forma de disculpa— Lástima, fuiste otro desliz de mi parte. ¿O ya puedes moverte?, —levantó los brazos de Shika lo más alto que su amarre se lo permitió, pero ambos cayeron como trapos cediendo a la fuerza de gravedad. Me preocupé… mis amigos— Tampoco eres opción… Entonces, eso nos deja tres personajes: Kuma, Rock Lee e Inuzuka Kiba —volvió a acercarse a mí. Esa escoria verdaderamente estaba disfrutando de esto, su estúpida sonrisa solo aumentaban mis deseos de estrangularle— ¿Adivina a quien elegiré?

Rio con toda propiedad.

—¡Te necesito Naruto!

—Es hora de que tu sueño se haga realidad Kiba —le arranco la cinta de sus labios, ante la queja de este— Alivia su dolor. Mira como la pobre ya perdió toda razón, aunque es un efecto esperado; después de todo, la infusión tenía algo de MDA.

—¡Naruto!

¿La pastilla del amor?, le había inyectado esa droga tan peligrosa a Hinata, ¡el maldito, hijo de perra!

—No lo haré.

—¿Por qué no?, —fingió sorpresa— tranquilo, ese respingo culito es totalmente virgen, puedo asegurártelo.

—¡Naruto!

—¡¿Oh?!; ¿acaso es porque ella no para de gritar su nombre?, —rio con malicia— es lo único que ha probado es lo normal que sólo pida por él. Muéstrale que existen las opciones.

—Hinata no me amaba, por eso ella y yo nunca… Ella no se entregaría a alguien que no amase, yo no puedo hacerle algo como eso.

—Eso quiere decir, ¿que todos prefieren que lo haga yo?, —soltó una risa sardónica— está bien, si a ninguno se le apetece, déjenme decirles: que desde el primer día que la vi, me he estado muriendo de ganas por probarla.

Avanzó hacía la cama y yo sólo pude intentar soltarme, aunque eso se significase un desmembramiento, me valía una mierda.

Fuji desabrochó su pantalón y se colocó entre las piernas de Hinata, ¡Maldición!

Yo no podía permitir que le pusiera una mano encima a Hinata, no me lo perdonaría nunca si algo le sucediera, ella significaba todo para mí. Sentí como las esposas iban cediendo ante el dolor de mis manos. Miré hacia mi hermano al desviar la cara en su dirección, por la punzaba de dolor que me envió la parte afectada de mi cuerpo y vi la mirada preocupada de Sasuke, en tanto se desvanecía e iba cerrando los ojos. ¡Esto no podía ser verdad!, ¡no!

—¡No!, —devolví mi atención para ver cómo ponía sus asquerosas manos en sus caderas y Hinata no paraba de moverse para evitarle— ¡No!, ¡Naruto por favor!, ¡ayúdame!, ¡Por favor, alguien!, ¡Alguien ayúdeme!.

En ese momento sentí todo perdido, verla rogar de esa manera, ver a Sasuke perder la conciencia, sentir el dolor en mi muñeca cuando algún hueso cedió, al sacar una de mis manos de aquellos grilletes. Me había hecho daño y aún me faltaba la otra mano, ¡pero ya no contaba con tiempo!, ¡soy un completo inútil!, ¡Las personas que amo están en peligro y yo no puedo hacer nada por ellos!

—¡Ya basta Fi!, —levanté la mirada. Uno de los aliados de Fuji, se quitó la máscara y avanzó hacía él. —Hinata no te hizo nada, me lo prometiste… me prometiste que sólo sería un susto. Un pequeño escarmiento. ¡Me prometiste no llegar tan lejos con ninguno de ellos!

—¿Y tú realmente me creíste?, —apreté mis ojos, por la punzada que me causó mover mi mano derecha— ¿Que no ves su cara?, mira como Kurama sufre. Mira como Naruto Uzumaki siente la misma impotencia, desesperación e inutilidad que yo sentí al verla morir, que experimenté durante su funeral, ¡Esos sentimientos que he sentido durante toda mi maldita vida!, —logré terminar de liberar mi otra mano, soportando el dolor— ¡Al fin Naruto sufrirá lo mismo que yo sufrí cada día, que vi como mi hermana se prostituía para llamar su atención. Sabrá cómo me sentí al ver el sufrimiento y dolor de Cristina durante toda su vida!, ¡y eso sólo sucederá una vez que tenga que seguir viviendo con el peso de que la mujer que más ama, vivirá lo que resta de sus días con la peor de las heridas y esta fue causada únicamente por su culpa!

—He llamado a la policía Fi, ya todo terminó.

Matsuri lo miraba con pena y la expresión de sorpresa e instinto asesino del chico, salió a relucir. Hizo a un lado a Hinata y se abalanzó sobre la joven madre, quien buscando protegerse terminó cediendo a su peso mientras Fuji la tomaba por el cuello. Todo esto sucedió bajo el testimonió de todos sus compañeros, quienes parecieron reaccionar e intentaban detenerlo.

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

 **¡Termino!**

 **¡La cosa se puso súper psycho y #traición!,**

 **Bueno Shion también está loca pero Cristina y Fuji ya son otro level.**

 **Canciones: Robbers por The 1975 y Rip tide por Emblem3**

 **Próximo capítulo: "Sólo mía"**

 **No olviden dejarme que piensan en los RR.**

 **¡Un abrazo y nos leemos en el próximo capi!**

 **¡No leemos!**

 **RR = Yei (:**


	11. Sólo Mía

**¡Holis!**

 **Pues aquí me tienen de nuevo por aquí.**

 **Seré breve esta vez, lo prometo. Mi intención es terminar "No lo niegues más" y luego tener mi mente concentrada en terminar "El chico de mis sueños". Por eso me ven mucho más activa por acá.**

 **A esta historia he calculado que le queden sólo un par de capítulos y la razón por la que me he alargado con más de 10 capis, que fueron los que dije en un inicio. Es porque quiero dirigir la historia al final que pensé el primer día de publicarlo.**

 **Y nada como siempre gracias a todos los que siguen la historia desde un inicio y todos los que se han ido sumando con el tiempo.**

 **Gracias a todos los lindos y lindas que se toman el tiempo de dejarme lo que piensan en los RR, sepan que lo valoró montón. Ellos son: AkiraMay, Momo99, xXAikawaiiChanXx, Akime Maxwell, NaruHina The Last, jonatanantonio, Kyoko Nakamura, aledama3, Janis O.x y NekoCuchi.**

 **Gracias a todos los que dan Fav y Follow. Los invito como siempre a que me digan que piensan de la historia en los RR.**

 **Siempre ando ansiosa, mirando el cell cada segundo por si recibo algún comentario de ustedes x9**

 **Y ya nada más que decir… ¡Disfruten del capítulo 11!**

 **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo me divierto haciendo historias alternativas**

 **Importante**

 **Lenguaje fuerte**

 **Esta historia contendrá** **Lemon &Lime** **, están advertidos**

 **Mis disculpas si hay errores ortográficos.**

 **La pareja principal es NaruHina**

— **Yei— = Diálogos**

 _"Yei"_ **= Dichos de otros en las palabras del narrador**

 **Líneas horizontales son cambios de escena (Ojo aquí también, RECUERDEN: solo las líneas horizontales)**

 _**Los recuerdos están en cursiva_

 **Sin más, a leer (:**

.

.

.

 **No Lo Niegues Más**

 **Capítulo 11**.

.

.

—¡Perra! —Matsuri le quitó su pasamontañas en los intentos por alejarle— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a arrebatarme mi venganza?!

Aprovechando su estupefacción, liberé mis piernas y me saqué esa cinta de la boca mientras corría hacia hasta Gaara. Liberándolo a él también de sus ataduras y casi rogándole en el proceso, le pedí que se encargara de Sasuke y los demás, mientras yo socorría a Hinata. Al llegar hasta mi mujer, la envolví en mis brazos y me quité mi camisa, cubriendo todo su cuerpo semidesnudo con la prenda. Hinata respiraba agitada y con poca fuerza se aferraba a mi pecho. Al fondo de la catástrofe vivida en esa habitación, se escuchaban las sirenas acercándose en nuestra dirección.

—¡Fi vámonos!, —uno de los hombres con pasamontañas advirtió al castaño— los policías están a pocas cuadras de aquí.

Fuji Miyamoto volteó hasta nosotros y viendo su rostro y esos ojos verdes iguales a los de su hermana, lo terminé de reconocer. El friki de nuestra clase me miró con todo el odio que demostró me tenía, durante esta noche.

— _Eres un marica —Max empujó del chico arrojándolo al suelo, rodeado de Kai y otros amigos de Sasuke— ¡No tienes bolas, Marica!, ¡por eso ni la zorra de tu hermana te quiere coger!_

 _Detuve mis pasos al ver el alboroto que había en nuestro camino y miré al teme._

— _¿Por qué te juntas con ellos?_

— _No son precisamente los amigos que me harían crecer como persona —levantó sus hombros, quitándole importancia— pero tienen buenos videojuegos y para eso no es necesario tener cerebro._

— _Estar con ellos te hace un idiota —vimos como el grupo de gorilas se llevaba al chico al sanitario y me alejé de mi hermano retomando los pasos— y a mí me hace un idiota el estar caminando aquí contigo._

— _Sopórtalo. A la familia no se le puede elegir, dobe._

 _Rodé de ojos, decir eso, aunque no fuésemos hermanos de sangre…_

— _teme._

—¡Maldita puta!

Con una gran fuerza estrelló la cabeza de Matsuri contra el mosaico, dejándole inconsciente y sangrante. Me levanté dispuesto a no dejarles ir, pero Hinata retuvo mi cuerpo. Fuji y su séquito salieron de la habitación con prisa.

—No te alejes de mi por favor, yo… hay muchos colores y todo está tan borroso. No me siento nada bien, mi corazón se quiere salir —con voz apagada, Hinata lloraba—mi corazón va demasiado aprisa Naruto y tengo mucho frío —sollozó— En serio tengo demasiado miedo.

—Ya estoy contigo, preciosa —la abracé con fuerza, Hinata estaba hirviendo— Y no planeo alejarme, no planeo dejarte sola nunca más.

Sentí una gran opresión en mi pecho, todo esto… Mire como el amigo de Kiba, presionaba la herida de Matsuri, ambos en el suelo. Con sus manos y ropas llenas de sangre, el chico miraba decididamente hacia la puerta.

—¡Kiba!

A simple vista se notaba como no planeaba descuidar en ningún momento herida de la mucama. Al final por ella nos socorrió, pero…

" _¡Me prometiste no llegar tan lejos con ninguno de ellos!"_

Sus palabras no hacían más que culparla. ¿Si en primer lugar ella había colaborado en el secuestro, ayudarnos hasta lo último, se podría considerar salvarnos?. Los sollozos de Hinata, se detuvieron y deje de sentir el tacto de sus manos, asustado, separe su cuerpo de mi encontrándola dormida.

—Hinata —me gané la atención de todos— ¡muñeca! —moví su cuerpo— Muñeca, por favor respóndeme, ¡Hinata!

Busqué su pulso y lo encontré muy fuerte y en ese momento experimenté la peor sensación de mi vida, la presión en mi cabeza aumentó a un nivel que sentí que me fallaba la respiración, un agudo sonido inundó mis oídos y sentí que devolvería todo el contenido de mi estómago en cualquier momento.

—¡Necesitamos una ambulancia ya KIBA!

El grito de Gaara logró sacare de mi ensoñación, haciéndome reaccionar. Vi llegar a Kiba con el teléfono de la casa en sus orejas y gritando con histeria. Pase mis ojos a Gaara quien logró colocar a Sasori, Sasuke y Shikamaru uno al lado del otro. Agité nuevamente de Hinata sin obtener ninguna respuesta, corroboré su respiración y abrí sus parpados encontrándome con sus pupilas de un tamaño que no podía ser normal, casi cubrían todo sus iris. Esto va mal.

—Dile que tenemos tres inconscientes, que se les administraron drogas pero desconocemos las cantidades. Todas fueron inyectadas —Gaara le relataba a Kiba— Shikamaru está muy adormilado, dice que ve todo negro y que no puede moverse.

—¡¿Qué que drogas?!, señorita fue un secuestro, no sabemos que mierda fue lo que les pasaron, ¡que no entiende lo que es una emergencia! —Kuma le pidió que guardara la calma— Miré no importa, si usted estuviera en nuestra posición no me pediría que me relaje. ¡Escúcheme lo diré todo desde el principio!, Tenemos a cuatro personas drogadas, tres de ellas inconscientes. De las inconscientes, dos de ella les dieron algo que paraliza los músculos… algo con R.

—¡Rocuronio! —gritó Lee por segunda vez.

—Sí, rocuronio, ¡¿qué es grave?!, ¡ya lo sé por eso estoy llamando!. No puedo creer que me esté diciendo eso —Gaara le dijo a Kiba que le diera el teléfono, pero este declinó— Señorita, la última de los inconscientes recibió MDA mezclado con otra cosa, no sabemos el nombre de la sustancia pero el enfermo que nos secuestró dijo que era un afrodisiaco. La última persona que recibió drogas: creemos que es Heroína, pero no estamos seguros. Él nos habla y se comunica con nosotros, no puede moverse, ve todo negro y está muy somnoliento.

—No olvides a esta chica, —Lee anotó, mientras Kiba describía la situación de Matsuri al teléfono — ha perdido bastante sangre pero su herida no parece ser profunda.

—¿Cómo está Hinata? —Kiba cuestionó tapando el teléfono un segundo— Además tenemos a una persona herida, tiene una mano muy hinchada y roja, también recibió múltiples golpes por lo que tiene el rostro sangrante.

Con sus palabras, fue la primera vez qué tuve idea de mi condición pero ignorándolo de nueva cuenta, me centré en contestar a su pregunta.

—Tiene mucha fiebre y sus pupilas están muy grandes —dije casi inaudiblemente— Su pulso y respiraciones no dejan de aumentar —no pude siquiera esconder el temor en mi voz— Es como si su corazón pueda fallar en cualquier momento, como si Hinata estuviese… muriendo.

.

.

.

* * *

No recordaba cuanto tiempo levaba mirando al vació en esa sala del hospital, ni cuantas veces leí en esta madrugada las letras rojas sobre aquellas puertas corredizas: "solo personal autorizado". Que frustrante, me vi reflejado una vez más en aquella superficie de cristal; con la típica bata de hospital, gasas y vendas envolviendo mi cuerpo mallugado. Aún no nos decían nada sobre el estado de Hinata, Sasuke o Sasori.

El frío de la solitaria sala de espera, frente al área critica de urgencias; calaba en lo profundo de mis huesos. Y la oscuridad del lugar también rodearía mi cuerpo, de no ser por las dos pequeñas luces rojas, en ambos lados de aquella entrada.

Luego de ver desaparecer a mi hermano, Hinata y Sasori por aquella puerta de cristal al llegar. Fui llamado por atención y apenas salí, vi a Konan hablando con el médico a cargo. Al pedir explicaciones de su estado, el doctor me dijo que tenían que estabilizarlos. Que era necesario esperar para darnos alguna respuesta. Luego de esas palabras no había movido ni un sólo milímetro de mi cuerpo y me dediqué a esperar durante estas últimas horas.

Momento después Konan tuvo que ir al encuentro de Shikamaru, al que le habían diagnosticado sobredosis de opiáceos con sólo verlo. Así que lo hospitalizaron y lo llevaron a una cama para brindarle el antídoto de la droga, que efectivamente fue heroína. Gaara, Kiba, y Lee siendo los menos heridos, seguían en la sala de espera común de urgencias aguardando por su atención. En cuanto a Matsuri, por suerte sólo requirió de un par de puntos y terapia profiláctica, según lo que Konan me informó al salir de mi consulta.

Mi hospitalización fue igual de inmediata que la de Shikamaru. Después de todo, ¿qué hombre ensangrentado de pies a cabeza no es motivo de alarma?; los doctores se asustaron con sólo verme y me ingresaron por atención de inmediato. En ese momento, fui consciente que era el único que no le daba tanta importancia a las heridas de mi cuerpo.

Miré mi mano envuelta en vendas. El doctor me ordenó mantenerla en reposo después de ver la radiografía. Al parecer tuve una luxación de muñeca, pero el grado y gravedad de la luxación sólo sería determinado con una resonancia magnética. Único estudio capaz de ver la condición de mis ligamentos y principal motivo de mi hospitalización. El médico alegó que los ligamentos de mi mano podrían estar rotos en su totalidad, como no estarlo. Y que el manejo en esas situaciones no era el mismo, por lo que era vital, el estudio de imagen apropiado. Me mostró la radiografía de mi mano derecha, donde señaló como los huesos de mi extremidad seguían íntegros y sin fracturas; no obstante estos se habían deslizado fuera de su posición habitual.

Una vez le dije a Konan el motivo de mi "accidente", fui realmente reprendido. Ciertamente al auto flagelarme de ese modo, no pensé en otra cosa que no fuese alejar a Hinata de ese depravado. Ni ahora, después de la bronca que me hizo mi manager he caído en la realidad. Es decir, ella tenía la razón… mi trabajo es tocar la guitarra, cosa que hacía con ambas manos y por sobre todas las cosas, soy diestro. Una lesión en mi muñeca podría afectar mi carrera como músico/compositor y ni hablar de cómo afectaría a Kurama. Sin embargo Kurama somos todos, sólo Gaara logró salir bien librado del secuestro, los demás pues…

Suspiré, era consciente del dolor de mi mano, mas mi mayor molestia era la pesadez que albergaba mi cuerpo. No obstante, yo no necesitaba un médico que me dijera la razón de esa pesadez… ya la tenía más que clara. Las vidas de mi hermano, la mujer que amo y dos de mis mejores amigos corrían peligro por mi culpa. Porque en el fondo yo sabía que pude haber hecho algo por esa chica. En el fondo yo me sentía culpable de la muerte de Cristina Miyamoto.

" _Tal vez no lo quisiste ver"_

Lleve mi mano sana a mi cabeza, halando de mis cabellos y sentí, correr sudor frio sobre mi frente. Otra vez esa sensación de falta de aire me inundó, al recordar el recorrido en esa ambulancia. Reviviendo en mi mente como le introducían un tubo por la boca a Sasuke y a Sasori, el ruido desenfrenado que daba el monitor del corazón de Hinata y como inyectaban varias veces a un Shikamaru letárgico y llegando a la inconsciencia.

" _Eres cruel"_

La culpa agobiaba mi cuerpo. La culpa de ver a mis amigos de ese modo, la culpa de haber escuchado a Ray y no intentar hablar con Cristina aquella noche, que estaba seguro ella se descontroló. Deslicé mi mano izquierda a mi rostro, tomando una gran bocana de aire y conteniéndola dentro de mis pulmones con la boca abierta. Siendo de ese modo la única forma para lograr retener las lágrimas.

" _Siempre tienes tan mala cara, que quién se iba a imaginar que tuvieras tan linda sonrisa."_

Quiero verla…

" _Das miedo, pero al parecer solo es una estampa. Porque eres un buen chico"_

" _Quiero que seas solo mío, Naruto"_

Quiero verla bien y sonriente, quiero ver sus sonrojos una vez más, que me diga que me ama, abrazarla fuerte contra mi cuerpo y no soltarla por ningún motivo. Quiero que salga de esta y me diga que sonría.

" _Usuratonkachi"_

" _Los hombre no lloran, dobe"_

" _Problemático"_

Las imágenes de mis amigos de reprodujeron en mi cabeza. Quería escucharlos reírse de mí nuevamente, verlos tontear junto a Kuma y Bee. Quería seguir creando música junto a ellos, que todo fuera como antes… como siempre.

¡Dios tengo tanto miedo de perderlos!

Sentí una suave mano acariciar mi mejilla.

" _Todo estará bien. No te tortures más"_

Abrí mis ojos, secando las lágrimas que habían resbalado hasta mi quijada, ¿eso había sido real?. Se sintió real y aquella voz...

Como si de un conjuro se tratase, las puertas se deslizaron. Dejando ver al doctor con el que hablé anteriormente, el cual salió de esa habitación y llegó hasta mí sin ninguna expresión.

—Uzumaki Naruto, ¿cierto?, —asentí, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta— ¿Y la peli azul que te acompañaba?

—Tuvo que irse con otro de mis amigos.

—Ya veo —pasó su dedo por el puente de su nariz— verás mi deber es decírselo a los familiares…

—Sasuke Uchiha es mi hermano, Hinata Hyuga mi novia y los familiares de Sasori Akatsuna no están en el país.

—Bueno siendo así te encargaré a ti la noticia —mostró una sonrisa, intentando tranquilizarme— Ellos están fuera de peligro. Tu hermano y tu amigo están en ventilación mecánica mientras se les pase el efecto de la droga. Verás generalmente esa droga no se puede conseguir extra-hospitalariamente asique seria lo correcto que también hablara con los oficiales a cargo del caso. —sentí que volví a respirar con normalidad— El punto es que generalmente la utilizamos para brindar anestesia general y es necesario tener un dispositivo de ventilación por los riegos de su uso. No sé cómo fueron realizadas las dosis que les dieron tus amigos para que tuviera un efecto de distal a proximal, quiero decir… que actuara primero en sus extremidades y luego en su tórax. Porque lo usual es que se dé la inhibición del musculo diafragmático al momento de colocar el medicamento. En fin, fue una gran suerte que todos hayan actuado con rapidez y tus amigos no llegarán a un paro cardiorrespiratorio, antes de brindarles ventilación mecánica. Sasuke y Sasori mejorarán en cuestión de horas; de igual forma se quedaran hospitalizados bajo vigilancia un par de días, pero lo peor ha pasado ya.

Me mantuve expectante a cada palabra que dijo, pero algo de preocupación albergó mi cuerpo cuando dejó a Hinata de último.

—En cuanto a la chica, tu novia. Hay algo más que me preocupa y por lo que me gustaría hacerle otro tipo de pruebas.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?, ¿Hinata se encuentra bien, no?

—Oh si, verás ella tuvo una sobredosis aguda de MDA o tenamfetamina, esta droga es un derivado de metanfetamina. Por lo que diríamos que tuvo una intoxicación por metanfetaminas, a Hinata ya se le brindó el manejo apropiado: Lo más peligroso en este tipo de eventos, es la fiebre; por lo que tuvimos a recurrir a algunas medidas para disminuir su súbito aumento de temperatura. A su vez le dimos medicamentos para que su pulso, junto a su actividad cardiaca se regularice. Le pasamos líquidos para hidratar su cuerpo y hacer que expulse lo que quede de la droga más rápido. Ella está bien, el detalle en estos episodios es que es una droga muy adictiva y tengo entendido que ella nunca la había consumido antes, ¿cierto?, —asentí— Entonces debe cuidarse de no consumirla más, o en su defecto que se la administren como sucedió esta vez.

—Ya veo —bajé la mirada por los recuerdos— ¿y de qué otra prueba hablaba?

—Bueno, tú eres su novio, —volví a afirmar, entendiendo por si silencio que quería re confirmarlo— ¿La señorita Hyuga mantiene una vida sexual activa? —me sonroje por su comentario y asentí— Oh ya veo que sí, ¿podría ella estar embarazada?. Porque otro de los riesgos en estos casos es que la mujer este embarazada y pueda perder al bebé por lo teratogénicas que son las drogas.

—Yo no… no lo sé.

Respondí algo ido, ¿Hinata embarazada?, no había pensado en esa posibilidad y si a nuestro bebé le sucede algo por… apreté mi mordida. ¡Dios no me lo perdonaría nunca en mi vida!

—Hinata y yo nunca hemos hablado de eso, supongo que no ha habido tiempo para que ella se dé cuenta si lo está, de todos modos.

—Ya veo entonces, le ordenaré unas pruebas de embarazado además de todas las que son de rutina en esta situación, ella también será hospitalizada para ver el curso de su evolución —me brindó la mano y yo le respondí el saludo— Entonces ha sido un placer. Señor Uzumaki, me gustaría que cuando las cosas se calmen un poco, claro. Sería muy halagador para mi hija tener un autógrafo suyo, si no es mucha molestia.

Vi como rascaba su cabeza y sonreía apenado, yo le devolví la sonrisa.

—¡Claro que sí!, —recordando algo en específico, fui yo quien se mostró apenado esta vez— Aunque no soy muy bueno escribiendo con la mano izquierda, haré lo posible.

—Oh, que inconsciente —rió— disculpa que te ponga en ese embrollo.

—No se preocupe —volví a darle la mano— ¡y muchas gracias, doctor!

.

.

.

* * *

Sentí una molesta luz en mis ojos, como alguien abría mis parpados y colocaba el molesto resplandor. Abrí mis ojos por completo y con algo de molestia, encontrándome rodeaba de personas de blanco.

—¿Dónde…

—¡Buenas noches Hinata!, —¿un médico?— Yo soy el y me alegra mucho que despiertes. Has tenido al pobre de Naruto rondando esta habitación, como alma en pena.

—¿Naruto?

—Sí, hasta lo regañaron las enfermeras por no estar en la habitación que le corresponde, pero creo que ya le han dado de alta entonces… —dejé de prestarle atención a sus palabras, cuando comenzó a frotar sus dedos a los lado de mis oídos— Te preguntaré varias cosas, ¿vale?. Primero, ¿escuchas esto? —afirmé con la cabeza, escuchando como repetía la acción en mi otro oído— Bien, ¿recuerdas dónde estás y qué día es hoy?.

—En un hospital… no sé cuál no soy de Japón pero… estamos en Japón en febrero del 2017.

—Hospital Hi No Kuni, en el centro de Tokio.

—Oh… —¿dónde iban las celebridades?— Cielos yo no… no cuento con un seguro médico privado, tengo el estatal de estudiante pero ese no debe cubrir mi estadía aquí.

Miré completamente avergonzada al médico y a sus acompañantes.

—Ya tu cuenta fue saldada linda, vienes por lo del sec… —puso la mano en su boca, sonriendo apenado— por Dios, casi hago trampa… ¿recuerdas por qué estás aquí?

—Uhm… yo…—los recuerdos volvieron a mí como una ráfaga de luz, abrí mis ojos muy sorprendida y sentí como las lágrimas se acumulaban en ellos— dígame que están todos bien, por favor. A nosotros nos secuestraron y de alguna forma alguien se reveló contra Fi y al final Naruto llegó a mí… ¡¿Naruto?!; ¿está Naruto bien? Y ¿Sasuke y Sasori? Ellos no podían moverse, cuando Fi me inyectó esa cosa violeta, Gaara intentó ayudarme porque era el que se encontraba más cerca de mí pero estábamos amarrados y no pudo impedirlo. Kiba y Lee también pero era imposible, en la situación que nos pusieron. ¡¿Cielos y Shikamaru?!, Shikamaru se encontraba muy mal.

—Tranquila —colocó una mano en mi hombro— ya pasó todo. Naruto debe estar fuera como todo el día de ayer, esperando porque te levantes. Nos tenías preocupados a todos pero al parecer tu cuerpo estaba tan cansado que necesito varias horas para reponerse —me sonroje al recordar más, claro que estaría cansada. Antes del secuestro el idol y yo no paramos de… quizá abusé un poco de mi cuerpo— Lo que te puedo decir como tu médico es que debes descansar unos días más. Has tenido varias visitas, hay muchas personas preocupadas por ti, puedes verlos pero no debes hacer esfuerzos. Por lo pronto te hicimos muchas pruebas de rutina, todo salió según lo esperado. Lo que se te inyectó violeta fue una droga llamada MDA y se te dio demasiado, tanto que tu cuerpo no lo toleró. Efectivamente encontramos la toxina en tu orina, que para los exámenes del día de hoy aún permanecen, por lo que debemos monitorizar aún sus efectos. Esto seguirá así aproximadamente uno seis días pero si la toxina desaparece antes; se te dará salida al día siguiente de esto. Además te hicieron una prueba de embarazo como prevención —me sonrojé terriblemente— No estas embarazada, no pongas esa cara —rio— pero de igual forma era necesario hacerte la prueba, por todos los riesgos que podría significar esta droga para un bebe. Sé que te he dicho muchas cosas y muy rápido. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

—¿Entonces estaré aquí hasta que la droga salga de mi cuerpo?

—Ciertamente —sonrió— se te estarán repitiendo pruebas de orina, así que te quitaremos esa sonda —miré hacia donde me señalaba. ¡Oh my God!, ¡¿qué hacía eso dentro de mi cuerpo?!— Tranquila te molestará un poco cuando la retiren pero nada más. Te la colocamos para poder medir la cantidad de líquidos que te estábamos administrando, sin embargo ahora que estas consciente no será necesario.

—Okay.

—Bueno Hinata, si tienes alguna incomodidad puedes hablar con algunas de las enfermeras y ellas me lo harán saber —me extendió la mano— Ha sido un placer.

—Igualmente.

Vi salir al doctor de mi habitación y me levanté poco a poco, sentándome en aquella cama. ¿Había dormido un día entero?, estiré mi cuerpo. Aún me sentía muy cansada, la puerta se abrió de inmediato y vi entrar a Naruto atropelladamente y con la más grande sonrisa, nunca vista antes.

—¡Hinata!, —al darme cuenta ya me encontraba envuelta en sus brazos— tuve tanto miedo, me alegra que ya estés bien Hinata. No sabes lo preocupado que estuve —llenó mi cabello de besos— Hinata te amo tanto.

Correspondí su abrazo torpemente mientras me perdía en su pecho y daba un gran suspiro.

—¿Qué sucede?

Me separé para observarle y acariciar su rostro moreteado. Entonces vi su mano envuelta en un yeso y abrí mucho mis ojos.

—No te preocupes —sonrió— un par de semanas con esto y estaré como nuevo.

—¿Entonces estas bien?, ¿no te hicieron nada grave?

—Si, estoy bien.

Y se acercó a mis labios a lo que yo lo detuve y el me miró con preocupación. Llevé mis manos para cubrir mi boca.

—Es que dicen que he dormido por un día entero y debo tener… —me sonrojé— yo no he podido mantener la higiene bucal como es debido y…

Naruto apartó mis manos e introdujo su lengua en mi boca, haciéndome degustar de su delicioso sabor. Jugué con su lengua y saboreé sus labios, sintiendo como ese beso empezaba a hacerme el efecto sexual que Naruto siempre tenía en mí. El gruño cuando mordí de su labio inferior y pase mi lengua por él, incitándolo mientras disfrutaba de su cercanía. El succionó mi labio y lo sentí apoyarse en la cama con su mano y yo deslicé mis dedos entre sus rubios y sedosos cabellos.

—¡Uh!, —nos separamos lentamente, viendo a la enfermera ingresar al cuarto— disculpen la interrupción. Señorita Hyuga, vengo a retirarle la sonda.

Me sonrojé fuertemente, ¿por qué?. Yo en este momento estaba… desvié mis ojos al causante de esas reacciones en mi cuerpo.

—Comprendo, —vi a Naruto esperando a que saliera— ¿No dolerá cierto?

—No señorita, no se preocupe.

Ambas miramos al idol que no se había movido ni un poco.

—¿Tengo que salir?

—Si.

Contestamos a la vez.

—Ah… vale, —se inclinó para dejarme un pequeño beso— pero voy a estar fuera.

Se retiró, cerrando la puerta y dejándonos a solas.

—Qué suerte tiene señorita —la miré mientras ella preparaba una jeringa— Tener a Kurama de novio y que él la quiere tanto. Si lo hubiera visto estos días, no paraba de venir a ver su condición, llevaba una cara devastada a todo rato. Nada que ver con la hermosa y gran sonrisaque tiene hoy —analicé cada palabra de la enfermera, ¿era tonto pedir que esa sonrisa sólo me la dedicase a mí y que nadie más la viese?— veamos, abra las piernas y eleve las rodillas.

—¿Ah? —ella me miraba esperando que obedeciera— Ah… este… yo…

—No se preocupe, sólo será un segundo, —hice caso, esperando que ella no notara lo excitada que Naruto me había dejado— Bueno respire profundo, sentirá en poco de molestia…

.

.

.

* * *

—Que tenga buenas noches.

Incliné la cabeza a la miss cuando salió del cuarto de mi muñeca y al entrar la volví a ver sentada en aquella cama y realmente no podía creer lo hermosa que era.

—Naruto —extendió sus mano— ¿me ayudas?

Fui a su encuentro, mientras la veía bajarse de la cama con esa bata de hospital.

—Quiero bañarme y lavarme los dientes.

—Vale, —custodiaba cada paso que avanzaba— me dijeron que necesitarías algunas cosas durante el tiempo que estés aquí. Así que le he pedido a Konan que me acompañara esta mañana para conseguirlas. Espero haber encontrado todo lo que llegases a necesitar.

—Wao, este lugar es demasiado ostentoso —me miró fijamente al entrar al baño— Naruto ¿Quién pagó mi hospitalización?

—Yo, por supuesto.

—Es demasiado, yo…

—Hinata —acomodé sus cabellos detrás de su oreja— no importa, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que estés bien.

Mi muñeca sonrió.

—Te lo agradezco, en serio. Aun así no deja de ser demasiado para mí —revisó las bolsas que me había encargado de dejar antes— ¿Bombas de baño?

Vi el montón de productos alrededor de ese baño. ¿Me había excedido?

—¿Esas cosas no son para ducharse? —la miré sorprendido— leí que te ayudaban a relajarte.

—Y es cierto —escuché su hermosa sonrisa— Es para que tengas un baño muy relajante… pero en una tina.

—Oh, no conté con eso —rasqué mi cabeza— Igual puedes guardarlas para cuando estemos en mi apartamento. Tengo una gran bañera, seguro servirá —ella detuvo un momento su búsqueda entre los paquetes, con la cabeza gacha— Porque por nada del mundo dejaré que vuelvas a quedarte sola en esa casa de noche. Te vendrás a vivir conmigo.

Hinata no me miró y siguió rebuscando entre la cosas hasta que sacó un jabón y tomó una toalla.

—Naruto —mire lo seria de su expresión— hazme el amor.

—¿Qué? —no pude creer que hablara en serio— estas muy débil y acabas de despertar. Debes descansar amor.

—Yo… —ella escondió sus ojos en su cabello— he tenido esa asquerosa sensación, desde que me levanté.

" _¡No!, ¡Naruto por favor!, ¡ayúdame!, ¡Por favor, alguien!, ¡Alguien ayúdeme!"_

No hizo falta otra palabra, la envolví en mis brazos al instante.

—Preciosa —aumenté la fuerza del abrazo— Perdóname, por favor. Perdóname por no cuidarte como debí hacerlo, yo deje que el…

—Nadie podía prever que algo así sucedería.

—Yo debí cuidarte.

—¡Y lo hiciste! —tomó en sus manos el yeso— Yo también debí cuidarte a ti, ahora estas lastimado. ¿No te das cuentas?, tu música… Naruto.

—No es nada, —vi en sus ojos que no me creía— me dieron salida esta mañana. Debo permanecer con el yeso cuatro semanas y mis ligamentos se habrán sanado. El doctor dijo que por suerte, la lesión no fue tan grave como para necesitar una cirugía.

—¿Lo dices en serio?, —asentí a lo que ella respondió con un suspiro de alivio— ¿Y los demás, como están los demás?

—Antes de venir aquí, fui a ver al teme y a Sasori. Ya se encuentran mejor, aún siguen un poco débiles pero lo llevan bien, —Hinata tomó el cepillo y un poco de dentífrico, mientras yo hablaba— Shikamaru, se encuentra mucho mejor, básicamente tuvo la misma complicación que tú, sólo que para la heroína si hay un antídoto efectivo. Se está recuperando bien, pero al igual que a ti le siguen vigilando cualquier efecto secundario que se pueda presentar. Gaara, Lee y tu ex están bien —Hinata enjuagó su boca y rio por el acento que utilice al hablarle de Kiba— Hay algo muy importante que el doctor me dijo y que también le recomendaron a Shikamaru.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Las drogas que usó Fuji.

—¿Fuji?

—Sí, Fuji Miyamoto es el verdadero nombre de Fi —con sus ojos abiertos adiviné que era lo que se cuestionaba— Estuvimos en la misma secundaria y cuando Matsuri le quitó su pasamontañas, pude reconocerlo.

—¿Matsuri?

—¿No lo recuerdas?, —tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar— Matsuri fue quien te salvó y quien… —dudé— Será mejor que tomes tu baño. Esto podría tomarnos toda la noche.

Caminé hacia la salida del sanitario, cuando sentí su mano detener mis pasos.

—No te vayas, —los ojos de Hinata se veían aterrados— yo… por favor.

—Mi muñeca —tomé sus manos— sabes que yo no podría negarme a nada de lo que me pidas.

Hinata se sacó la bata de hospital, quedando simplemente con sus bragas, me senté en el inodoro cerrado, observándola desprenderse de su última prenda y entrar al baño de cristal. Miré hacia la puerta en la otra dirección, sintiéndome sonrojar y a mi miembro reaccionar ante su cuerpo.

—Naruto…

—Dime.

Contesté sin voltear.

—Mírame, —¿qué planeaba?, tomé aire al obedecerla— ¿Te bañarías conmigo?

Hinata era una ninfa. Esa mujer con el cuerpo totalmente desnudo a mis ojos, con sus largos y azulados cabellos, pegándose en cada curva de ese cuerpo. Miré su rostro, detallando lo celestial de este: sonrojada, con sus labios entreabiertos y esos brillantes ojos color luna, me miraban deseosos. Me invitaban en silencio a fundirme en ellos, a perderme en su belleza.

Hinata Hyuga tenía la combinación perfecta. La suma de un rostro de ángel y un cuerpo que incitaba de pies a cabeza, a la tentación.

—¿Estas segura?, —ella extendió sus manos— ¿No te sientes mal?

—Dijiste que era imposible para ti negarte a algo que te pidiese, —hizo un puchero adorable— ¿debo rogarte?

—No, no debes. —me las arreglé para despojarme de mi ropa con una sola mano y acudí a su encuentro— Tú sólo ordena.

Hinata sonrió y me acorraló contra la pared, pasando sus brazos por mi cuello y atrapando mis labios. Por mi parte con ello, logró hacerme más consciente aún de la presión de sus senos contra mi pecho.

—Dicen que estuviste esperando que despertara con una cara muy triste —me miró a los ojos— ¿debería compensártelo?

La seductora sonrisa que me encantaba se instaló en su cara. Hinata Hyuga, colocó sus pezones sobre los míos y comenzó a moverse circularmente, mirando mis reacciones con esa excitante sonrisa.

—¿Te gusta?, —asentí con la cabeza, mordiendo el interior de mi boca y ella sonrió— no deberías mojar ese yeso.

Hinata se alejó un momento, bajando la presión del agua y tomando una de las bolsas de plástico de ese baño, para luego envolverla en mi mano derecha, cubriendo todo el material. Se abrazó a mí y aspiró del aroma de mi cuello y yo acaricie su espalda baja.

—¿Qué pasa? —le cuestioné, continuando con mis caricias. Cuando sentí una mordida en el hombro y la repentina humedad sobre este— ¿Hinata?

—Tuve miedo —removió su cara en mi hombro— Tuve tanto miedo de no volverte a ver, Naruto.

—Yo también —sostuve su quijada con mi mano, guiándola a mi encuentro— Pero eso ya pasó, muñeca. Estamos juntos de nuevo y eso es lo importante —apoyé mi frente contra la suya— Te amo tanto Hinata Hyuga.

—También te amo —besé el rastró que dejaron sus lágrimas— Te amo demasiado, Naruto.

Su nariz acarició la mía mientras, sus labios encontraban los míos y nuestras lenguas se abrían paso en la boca del otro. Esta noche era muy diferente todo. Durante esta noche, cada beso lo sentí más íntimo y cada caricia la sentí más vivida. Sólo sus besos bastaron para sentirme pleno.

Aun así mi muñeca se separó de mis labios para besar mi cuello, dejando un camino de mordidas y saliva. Dio un beso en donde el pulso podía sentirse y cambió de dirección a mi garganta, para luego seguir bajando sobre mi clavícula, mordiendo allí y luego llegar a mis tetillas. Con los ojos puestos en mi le dio una lamida a una de ellas, para después succionarla.

—¿Te gusta?

—No estoy seguro —Hinata sonrió— se siente extraño.

—¿Ah sí?, —hizo lo mismo sobre mi otra tetilla y como para no dejarla sin atención— ¿cosquillas?

Negué con la cabeza y ella siguió bajando hasta quedar de rodillas frente a mi pene erguido. Me miró fijamente mientras le daba una lamida a la punta de mi miembro y esa sonrisa volvió.

—Eso me gusta —contesté sin esperar su pregunta— me gusta mucho.

—¿Si?

Puso sus senos alrededor de mi miembro, por lo qué solté un gruñido de sorpresa, sus pechos eran extremamente suaves y resbaladizos. Hinata con ambas manos en sus enormes senos, subió y bajó, dándome placer, sin dejar de mirarme.

—¿Y esto te gusta?

Abrió la boca, succionando la porción que sus pechos dejaban en libertad.

—Mierda.

Sentí su tenue sonrisa, mientras la vi cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en la tal acción. Verla de esa forma tan entregada, me hizo sentir explotar. Entonces ella abrió un ojo para verme y sonrió sacando su lengua y dándole vueltas obscenamente alrededor de mi pene.

—Hinata, no quiero llegar así.

Mi respiración estaba bastante agitada y mi voz, no dejaba de sonar profunda. Ella soplo, para volver a darle una lamida a mi sexo, sin detener en ningún momento el movimiento de sus redondos pechos.

—¡Ugh!

Se detuvo un instante para acariciar mis testículo y darles pequeños besos. Sostuve de sus cabellos, deteniéndola y retando mi autocontrol.

—¿Y cómo quieres llegar, Naruto?

Hinata me miraba expectante y con una inocente sonrisa.

—Dentro de ti.

.

.

.

* * *

—¿No quieres?

No obtuve respuesta y mi idea del baño no fue lo que esperé. Luego de aquella frase del idol con esa voz irreconocible y excitante, tomó de mi brazo para que me alzara del suelo y lo acompañara fuera de la ducha. Mi cabeza se llenó de dudas, mientras mi cuerpo le seguía.

Mi intención era complacerle porque no me era para nada difícil imaginármelo solo, desesperado y lleno de miedos, saturando su cabeza de los motivos por los cuales todo lo ocurrido era culpa suya. Yo sólo quería amarlo y amarlo como él quisiera, pero… esto no dejaba de ser un hospital, lugar donde se encontraban muchas personas.

— Fuera puede llegar alguna enfermera o podrían escucharnos.

Naruto no contestó a ninguna de mis inquietudes. El idol fue directo al interruptor de luz, apagándolo y abrió la puerta de baño. Me alarmé, ¡aun seguíamos desnudos!

—Naruto… no. —intenté quedarme en el baño— ¿Y si alguien entra?

—No te preocupes, —fue hasta la puerta y pasó una tarjeta sobre la moderna cerradura— de esta forma entenderán.

—¿Qué?

Lo vi caminar hacia mí con una potente erección.

—Lo hemos hecho en muchos lugares, ¿no te parece?

" _Al fin, solos"_

Los recuerdos de aquel día me respondieron su comentario.

—Nunca lo hemos hecho en una cama, Hinata —apartó las sábanas de mi camilla— Y esto es, lo que más se asemeja a una, en muchos kilómetros de distancia.

Naruto se acercó tan peligrosamente que de alguna forma me hizo retroceder, hasta que mis piernas chocaran contra esa camilla de hospital. Termine sentándome para luego ser recostada por ese idol. Naruto bajo su rostro y deslizo su nariz por toda la extensión del mío. Fue hasta mis orejas y allí susurro.

—¿Sabes que eres sólo mía?, —asentí— quiero escucharlo Hi-na-ta.

—¿El qué?

Jugué con él, aun sabiendo el enorme peligro que eso representaba con un Kurama en ese estado. Y en efecto, Naruto mordió del lóbulo de mi oreja, por lo que extendí mi cuello y abrí de más mis piernas. Percatándose de eso, el idol puso su apoyo en su codo de la mano enyesada y se dispuso con su otra mano a frotar su miembro endurecido y caliente por mi mojada entrada.

—Saldrás muy perjudicada.

Solté un gemido, ¡me excitaba mucho su voz!. Su ronca voz me estimulaba más de lo que alguna vez pudiese aceptar. Eleve mis caderas, buscando eso que me hacía falta y juraba que a él también.

—Hmp.

Naruto se alejó con una gran sonrisa, al escabullirse de mis manos que intentaron retenerle.

—¡No puedes!, —dije con ojos llorosos— ¡por favor, vuelve!, —su sonrisa se amplió más— ¡Puedo ver tu deseo Uzumaki, tampoco la estás pasando bien estando lejos!

—¿Ah sí?

Colocó su mano alrededor de su excitación y con mis ojos muy abiertos, lo vi mover de ella como si fuera el peor de los pecados. ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!; ¡sin embargo yo no se lo iba a permitir!, ¡Naruto Uzumaki, el idol Kurama no saldría bien librado de esto!.

Con mis manos tome impulso, para subir más de mi cuerpo en esa camilla y también ante su expectante vista, metí dos dedos dentro de mi boca, asegurándome de sacar mi lengua de una forma muy obscena al retirarlos, hasta dirigirlos a mi intimidad. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, vi cada una de sus facciones al abrir de a poco mis piernas y mis pliegues e introducirlos de un movimiento, dentro de mí. Gemí por ello y su respuesta fue inmediata.

—Hinata.

Sentí miedo y al mismo tiempo, sentí aumentar la humedad de mi intimidad. Y eso sólo se debió a lo áspera que se escuchó su voz, al salir mi nombre de su boca.

—¡Ah!

Naruto se detuvo, mirándome fijamente con los ojos oscuros. Me sentí terminar por el silencio de su mirada y porque para ese momento la salida y entrada de mis dedos, desataban un sonido muy vergonzoso, resultado de mi humedad. Incrementé más los vaivenes y llevé una de mis manos a mis pezones, al ver gran miembro excitado apuntar en mi dirección. Lo deseaba lo quería dentro de mi ahora y masturbarme no era suficiente. Gemí cuando vi en su rostro esa sexy sonrisa, Kurama lo sabía, sabía lo que estaba pensando y con eso en mente cedí.

—Soy… uhm… Soy tuya Naruto Uzu-maki —me estaba volviendo loca— por favor sé mío.

No hizo falta nada más. El idol acortó toda distancia y besó mi labios, mientras tocaba con su mano desde mi rodilla y muslos, hasta el lugar donde ahora reemplaza mis dedos por los suyos y sonrió en ese beso.

—Estas por llegar.

—¡Por favor hazlo!

—Es mucha excitación —acarició el interior de mis muslos —estas chorreando.

—¡Mételo por favor!

Arrugue de las sabanas a mis alrededor, cuando lo vi acomodarse entre mis piernas.

—Tus deseos —arrugó sus ojos— son ordenes muñeca.

Los sentí llenarme al fin e inmediatamente Naruto cubrió de mi boca con la suya para acallar nuestros gemidos y continuó penetrándome, lo rodee con mis piernas, respondiendo a cada impulso de su cuerpo.

No podía creer lo mucho que extrañe lo dentro de mí, ¡y en sólo un día!. Succioné de su lengua, mientras esta daba vueltas dentro de mi boca. El soltó un suspiro, tomando aire y yo aproveche para morder sus labios e intentar retenerlo haciendo presión cada que entraba en mi vagina. Lleve una de mis manos a su nuca acariciando sus cabellos y la otra hasta su trasero incitándolo a llegar más adentro.

—¡Hina… ah!, —arrugó sus ojos y su vaivén se hizo más rápido —lo siento Hinata, no… ¡ah!

Naruto se desplomo sobe mí con la respiración descompasada y yo sentí su semilla descendiendo de nuestra unión. Dibuje figuras abstractas con mis dedos sobre su espalda y sonreí de ternura.

—Te contuviste por demasiado tiempo, mi amor —besé su cabeza, inhalando el aroma de sus cabellos— Te amo.

El idol aún recuperaba el aliento sin decir palabra sobre mi pecho. Realmente lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado, cerré mis ojos abrazándole. No podía imaginar el estar lejos de él después de todo lo que he vivido a su lado.

—Perdóname — escondía su rostro sonrojado en mi pecho— no te hice llegar.

—No pasa nada, mi cuerpo esta noche es tu compensa —lo sentí sonreír sobre mi piel— soy tuya, ¿recuerdas?

Sus brillantes y hermosos ojos azules se encontraron con los míos y beso mis labios lentamente. Ya lo sabía, lo había echo tiempo atrás, esa era una de sus formas para decirme que me amaba. Se separó y apoyó su frente a la mía, sin dejar de mirarme.

—Hinata, ¿te sientes bien?, —afirme con la cabeza y besé su nariz— ¿no te duele nada, segura?

—Nada amor.

—Porque aún no he tenido suficiente de mi compensación.

Reí viéndole sonrojada.

—Al parecer nosotros nunca tenemos suficiente.

—Y que lo digas.

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

 **¡Termino!**

 **No sé por qué, pero las personas nunca le hacen caso a los médicos xD. Estos dos no podían ser la excepción.**

 **Próximo capítulo: "La vida no podía ser más justa"**

 **Estaré esperando por sus comentarios en los RR**

 **¡Un abrazo y muchos besos!**

 **¡No leemos!**

 **RR = Yei (:**


End file.
